l'ami Maxwell
by mahaud66
Summary: Le face à face entre Duo et Heero...enfin.
1. bienvenue chez moi

**Titre :** l'ami Maxwell.

**Auteur du chapitre :** mahaud66

**Disclamers :** rien est à moi bien sûr, ça serait trop beau.

**Résumé :** Duo est l'ami et le confident de tous. Oui mais il a un secret : il est gay. Comment vont réagir ses amis lorsqu'ils le sauront ?

**Couples : **Attention, c'est du lourd ! Bon je suis une fan de 1X2, donc il y aura 1X2 à la fin, mais je suis aussi une fan du 2X3, alors il y aura du 2X3 au départ. Mais aussi Du 5 X Sally, 4 X Dorothy, oui, oui, Du Zech X Noin, Du Relena X HeeroOOOO , …..

Bon, c'est ma prem's toute seule comme un grande ! Alors , j'espère que vous aimerez.

**Chapitre un : bienvenue chez moi !**

**QG des Préventers, Royaume de Sanck, Mardi 17 Avril 204.**

- Maxwell, au rapport !

- A vos ordres Colonel Une !

Le lieutenant colonel Duo maxwell, un jeune homme de 21 ans, les cheveux châtains noués jusqu'aux épaules, avec un physique indéniablement séduisant et qui inspirait le respect, s'avança auprès de son supérieur, une femme élancée d'une beauté froide .

- Je vous écoute, lieutenant.

- Nous avons, le lieutenant colonel Barton et moi-même, infiltré la base de Filmesand comme convenu. Les plans de la nouvelle base étaient bien présents dans le terminal comme le lieutenant colonel Chang le soupçonnait. Nous les avons copié, puis nous avons effacé toutes les données du terminal. Enfin, nous avons évacué la base en laissant,… comment dire,… un petit souvenir …

- Un souvenir explosif, ….si je puis me permettre, ajouta le jeune homme qui était à côté de Duo d'un air faussement sérieux.

- BARTON ! je vous ferais grâce de vos remarques ! Continuez Maxwell.

- …Un petit souvenir qui fait que la base de Filmesand n'est plus qu'un …souvenir ?

- Un souvenir fumant, si je puis me permettre…

Duo pouffa, mais il reprit très vite un air stoïque devant la colère de sa supérieure.

- Ca suffit vous deux ! Vous avez fini de vous foutre de moi ?

- Non,.. heu, oui mon colonel.

- Où sont les plans ?

- Au labo, le lieutenant Colonel Barton les a déposé dès notre arrivée car il n'avait à cœur que de vous être agréable, sachant que telles étaient vos volontés ô mon colonel !

Cette fois-ci, c'est Trowa qui pouffa.

- C'est cela, continuez l'impertinence. Vous avez de la chance d'être les meilleurs dans votre genre, sinon je vous aurais déjà virés. Rompez !

- A vos ordres mon Colonel ! (ensemble)

La jeune femme partit d'un pas énervé en direction du labo.

- Bien joué Maxwell, tu l'as encore plus énervée que la dernière fois !

- T'étais pas mal non plus Barton, …si je puis me permettre !

les deux jeunes hommes explosèrent de rire.

- Tu sais que je t'aime ma poule ?

- Moi aussi mon cœur ! Tu viens boire un verre avec moi ce soir ? Il faut que je te présente mon nouveau mec.

- Ton nouveau mec. Encore ? Tro, t'abuses, il avait quoi qui allait pas Jordan ?

- Il n'était pas drôle. Quand j'étais avec lui, je me posais la question de savoir ce que tu répondrais toi, à sa place. Donc…

- C'est qu'il n'était pas drôle ! tout le monde n'a pas mon humour, ma biche, tu le sais bien.

- Bon alors, tu viens ?

- Naon ! je suis vanné, et j'ai pas envie de tenir la chandelle ce soir. En plus, c'est mardi, et…

- Le mardi c'est soirée Wufei, je sais. C'est quoi le programme ?

- Soirée anti onnas : Sally lui en fait baver en ce moment ! Au programme : plaintes, râleries, offuscation du dragon, et défouloir sur la console de jeu : il y a une femme dans mon nouveau jeu de combat qui ressemble beaucoup à sa dulcinée. Elle en prend pour son grade !

- Bon courage ! Ne m'attends pas ce soir, je pense faire des folies mon corps.

- Veinard ! Tu pourrais compatir à mon triste sort.

- Quand tu veux mon ange, tu sais bien que de mes ex, tu restes mon préféré.

- J'y penserais…

- Mercredi soir, car c'est ma soirée !

- On verra, si Lady Une nous fiche la paix !

- Rien n'est moins sûr ! Bon je file.

- Ciao !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Appartement des lieutenants colonnes Barton et Maxwell.**

Le lieutenant-colonel Duo Maxwell poussa la porte de son appartement les bras encombrés de courses. Il déposa son fardeau et s'affala sur son canapé.

« Bienvenue chez moi ! » s'écria-t-il.

L'appartement qu'il partageait avec son coéquipier et ami le lieutenant- colonel Trowa Barton n'était pas grand, mais chaleureux. Duo avait un certain don pour la déco, un don certain pour l'hospitalité, et il était un ami dévoué pour tous ceux qui avaient la chance de l'approcher. Même le colonel Une aimait cette bourrique, même si elle clamait le contraire.

Aussi il était bien rare que Duo passe une soirée seul.

Pendant la guerre, lorsqu'ils étaient tous encore ados, duo était le pilier des pilotes de gundam.

Aucun de ses anciens frères d'armes ne semblaient se résoudre à passer plus d'une semaine sans sa compagnie depuis la fin de la guerre. Enfin, depuis qu'il était revenu de L2.

Quatre Raberba Winner, son ami le plus démonstratif, l'appelait deux fois par jour, sauf lorsque Duo était en mission, bien sûr.

Ces deux-là s'étaient entendus dès le premier jour. Quatre était le garde fou du pilote du deathcastle et Duo était le confident de Quatre.

En général, tous les lundis, l'héritier de l'empire Raberba Winner rendait visite au natté.

Wufei Chang, le chinois colérique et fier avec qui il se chamaillait en permanence pendant la guerre, avait reconnu en Duo un ami cher, à qui il pouvait confier ses déboires sentimentaux, sa révolte envers le système et le colonel Une. Malgré son côté macho, il était celui avec qui Duo s'entendait le mieux, après Trowa. Son jour de visite : le mardi, Sally, sa femme, médecin au service des préventers, étant de nuit ce jour-là.

Trowa et Duo habitaient ensemble depuis que le natté était rentré chez les préventers. La raison : Trowa connaissait le secret de Duo, Duo connaissait le secret de Trowa, et ce depuis longtemps. Ils étaient gays tous les deux et étaient très complices pour avoir étés amants pendant la guerre.

Amoureux, pas vraiment.

Plutôt amants amis, histoire d'avoir un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes, les occasions d'avoir des relations étant rare pour des pilotes de gundam.

Depuis, chacun vivait sa vie mais aimait partager la vie de l'autre, comme deux frères, incestueux par moment.

Aucuns des autres pilotes ne semblaient s'être aperçu de l'étrangeté de leur relation. Le côté fusionnel étonnait un peu, surtout pour ceux qui avaient connu la froideur de Trowa pendant la guerre.

Il faut dire que ni lui, ni Trowa n'étaient très bavards sur leur sexualité.

Malgré le fait qu'ils partageaient le même appartement, le français, un peu jaloux de la présence des autres chaque soir, ce qui les forçaient à jouer ce rôle d'hétéro-potes, avait exigé du mercredi qu'il soit leur jour à eux deux, sans visiteurs, sans personne d'autre. Et l'américain avait accepté, heureux de ce moment de complicité privilégié.

Le jeudi était en général le jour où Heero rendait visite à ses deux meilleurs potes. Ce jour-là, Réléna Peacecraft, dont il assurait la sécurité, restait dans son palais, permettant au soldat parfait de faire relâche. Ce dernier étant socialement déficient, se réfugiait chez les deux seules personnes capables de déchiffrer son langage: Trowa, pour avoir eu souvent le même, et Duo pour avoir été longtemps son partenaire et ami.

Ces soirées, loin d'être les plus drôles ou les plus expressives, restaient cependant les préférées du natté, allez savoir pourquoi.

Duo Maxwell n'était jamais seul la semaine, Duo Maxwell n'était jamais seul le week-end non plus.

Le vendredi, il sortait avec son amie et ancienne amante Hilde, dont beaucoup de monde s'imaginait qu'il était encore le petit copain. Hilde ne faisait rien pour démentir les rumeurs, mais elle avait bien conscience qu'elle ne récupèrerait jamais le natté. Elle était la seule autre personne après Trowa et Catherine, à être au courant de son homosexualité : Duo ne lui avait jamais caché ses préférences.

Dorothy Catalonia, qui, contre toute attente, était devenue une proche amie de Réléna et de Hilde, se joignait souvent au « couple » dans ces soirées de débauche. Elle appréciait beaucoup le natté, et ce sentiment étant réciproque, l'américain était très vite devenu son confident, sa puce, comme elle aimait l'appeler.(1) C'est d'ailleurs ainsi qu'il réussit à caser la jeune femme avec le jeune homme qui se mourrait d'amour pour elle, Quatre.

Quand au Samedi, il était convenu que tout le clan se réunisse afin de ne jamais se perdre de vue : soirée avec les g boys et leurs amis et compagnes :

Duo et Hilde,

Trowa et sa sœur Catherine, dont le cirque s'était définitivement établi sur le royaume de Sanck,

Wufei et Sally, mariés depuis 2 mois,

Quatre et Dorothy ,ensembles depuis peu,

Réléna et son garde du corps Heero Yui,dont on se demandait s'ils allaient concrétiser un jour ,

Zech et Lucretia , mariés et parents d'une petite fille : Maée.

Bref, une semaine bien chargée.

Seul le dimanche restait libre pour l'ami Duo.

Et encore, si l'ami Trowa était « en main », sinon, c'était la traditionnelle soirée BTC (bières, télé, canapé), câlins, dodo.

« Et ce soir, c'est la soirée de Wufei… »

Duo ferma les yeux un moment et s'assoupit.

Puis il alla prendre sa douche.

Une fois habillé, il entreprit de se démêler les cheveux, puis de les attacher en queue de cheval.

Ses cheveux étaient moins longs qu'avant : une explosion lors d'une mission lui avait rafraîchit les pointes de quarante bons centimètres !

Il avait très mal vécu cette « amputation » au début. Mais le succès quasi immédiat qu'il obtint auprès de tous, hommes et femmes confondus, le rendit plus philosophe. « Ainsi soit-il . », avait-il finalement concédé.

On sonna à la porte.

A suivre…

(1) :

« La puce » …Ce surnom, très apprécié par toutes les amies de l'américain, avait remplacé le « shinigami » de la guerre.

C'est qui derrière la porte ?

Bon, je sais que le couple Trowa X Duo peut choquer, mais moi j'adore. Et puis, s'il peut aimer Heero et sa grande conversation, il peut aussi aimer les longs monologues du français !


	2. il faut que je te parle

**Titre :** l'ami Maxwell.

**Auteur du chapitre :** mahaud66

**Disclamers :** rien est à moi bien sûr, ça serait trop beau.

**Résumé :** Duo est l'ami et le confident de tous. Oui mais il a un secret : il est gay. Comment vont réagir ses amis lorsqu'ils le sauront ?

**Couples : **Attention, c'est du lourd ! Bon je suis une fan de 1X2, donc il y aura 1X2 à la fin, mais je suis aussi une fan du 2X3, alors il y aura du 2X3 au départ. Mais aussi Du 5 X Sally, 4 X Dorothy, oui, oui, Du Zech X Noin, Du Relena X HeeroOOOO , …..

**Chapitre 2 : Il faut que je te parle.**

**Mardi 17 avril 204, 20 h, appartement de Duo Maxwell et Trowa Barton**

DRING !

-Oui ?...j'arriiiiiive ! Entre !

_C'est sûrement Wu._

Duo se dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre.

Alors, Wu, tu rentres pas ?...Heero ? Quelle surprise …heu …vas-y rentre.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Il vient le jeudi d'habitude, et c'est pas le genre à bousculer les habitudes celui-là. !_

-Tu veux un café ? Un chocolat ? Une bière ?…un cognac ? Trowa en garde un dans sa piaule et…

-Il faut que je te parle, c'est important…

_Nous y voilà !_

-…Et va pour le cognac, un double pendant que t'y es.

_Houlà, je m'attends au pire_

Le jeune homme natté partit quelques instants et revint avec la bouteille de cognac et deux petits verres. Une fois les verres remplis, il s'installa dans le fauteuil en face du canapé squatté par Heero.

-Je t'écoute…

-….

Heero but le verre d'un trait et se resservit sous le regard inquisiteur du natté.

-…

-Mais encore ?

-…..

L'américain perdit patience, cette situation était trop inhabituelle pour lui.

-Bon …Putain, Heero ! Tu me fous les j'tons avec ton histoire : tu te pointes sans prévenir, tu es livide, tu veux un cognac, et tu es aussi bavard que… que… que d'habitude, tiens ! …Si t'es là, ce n'est pas pour rien, alors DEBALLE !

-…. C'est Reléna.

Devant la mine grave de son ami, Duo eut peur.

-Quoi ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Au mon dieu ! C'est ça ? Mais bien sûr, j'aurais du m'en douter sinon tu ne serais pas là un mardi soir. Oh Heero…

-Duo, Elle va bien…j'ai pris ma soirée.

_A pas compris, là !_

-Hein ?...elle va bien, et…t'as pris ta soirée ? Bordel ! Qu'est ce que tu m'fais là ?

-J'ai pris ma soirée car il fallait que je te parle de Réléna.

Décidément, l'américain se sentait de plu en plus mal à l'aise.

-Ah…ben, vas-y.

-Si tu me laisses en placer une.

Duo était confus, Heero avait raison : il était parfois difficile de s'exprimer avec une telle pile électrique à ses côtés. Ceci dit, le sujet Réléna le rendait nerveux tout d'un coup.

- S'cuse. Je me tais.

- Ça serait bien une première!

- …

Heero hésita encore un moment. Il semblait peser ses mots. Et vu qu'il n'était pas très bavard à la base, cela risquait d'être du lourd, du très lourd. Duo sentit malgré lui une boule se former au creux de son estomac.

- Bon, voila, …. Réléna est enceinte.

Un gouffre béant venait de s'ouvrir sous les pieds du natté.

-QUOI ? Tu… (regard noir du brun)… Ok, je me tais.

-Elle me l'a annoncé tout à l'heure. Elle veut le garder et elle veut que je l'épouse.

-Ben si je m'attendais… (un autre regard noir)…pardon, JE ME TAIS !

-…

-…

-…et moi je ne veux pas.

-…

-…

- Heu, je peux parler maintenant ?

- Oui.

Heero s'attendait à une petite séance d'hystérie de la part de son ami, ponctuée d'un million de questions et d'onomatopées. Mais il n'en fut rien. Duo semblait soucieux, contrarié. Mais la réalité dépassait largement ce constat : L'américain ramassait son cœur à la petite cuillère. Il ne fit même pas cas de la dernière remarque du japonais.

_Alors ça y est, ils sont ensembles. Tu croyais quoi toi aussi ?_

- De…Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ?

- Quatre mois. Tu te rappelles de l'anniversaire de la déclaration de paix ?

- Oh oui ! Une superbe teuf : Trowa et Wufei ont fait un streap tease sur le bar, Quatre a failli se faire violer par Dorothy, Réléna et toi étiez bourrés comme…oh… OH !

- Oui, oh : fête, alcool, j'étais saoul, … Réléna.

- Et vous avez continué à …

- Depuis quatre mois.

- Ah… Et elle est enceinte.

- Je viens de te le dire.

-… Et elle veut que tu l'épouses.

- Ça aussi je te l'ai dit. Bon, Duo, passe la seconde parce que je n'ai pas besoin d'un perroquet mais d'un conseil. Et là, tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup.

Duo tenta de reprendre ses esprits.

- Pardon… Quel conseil veux-tu que je te donne ?

- Je veux que tu me dises quelle couleur de string est la mieux assortie à mes yeux !

- Hein ?

Heero leva les yeux au ciel.

- Baka, Je veux que tu me conseilles sur la meilleure façon de faire entendre à la future mère de mon enfant que je ne veux pas l'épouser.

- Ouah, en voila une phrase longue, je dois être dans la quatrième dimension !

- DUO !

- Désolé, …mais,… pourquoi ? Enfin, je veux dire, tu es amoureux d'elle depuis des années, et elle porte ton enfant, … où est le problème ?

- Le problème, c'est que je ne l'aime plus justement. Je viens de comprendre que je n'ai aimé que le symbole qu'elle représente, et pas la femme. C'est cruel, je sais, mais c'est comme ça. Je suis un monstre. Et un monstre ne peut être le mari de Réléna Peacecraft.

Duo hésita entre la déception d'avoir ignoré cette relation et la satisfaction de savoir qu'elle était vouée à l'échec. Puis il se reprocha vivement ces deux pensées déplacées. Devant l'attente d'une réponse, il reprit :

- Heu, tu ne nous ferais pas une crise de mélo, là ?

- Si je l'épouse, nous serons trois à souffrir. Je ne pourrais pas jouer la comédie plus longtemps.

_Oh, ça va, on ne t'a pas forcé non plus! Mais pourquoi je m'énerve moi ? Reste zen, dis un truc cool._

- Pendant quatre mois, cela ne t'a pas empêché de dormir.

_Bon, ça c'était pas cool, d'accord, mais tu ne l'as pas volé non plus !_

Si, justement.

_Ah. …Ah bon ?_

- Alors… Pourquoi avoir continuer ?

- Parce qu'elle m'aime, et que je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à la faire pleurer ! Duo, je suis dans la merde… Aide –moi.

Duo sembla réfléchir.

- Que lui as-tu dit lorsqu'elle t'a parlé mariage ?

- Que je devais réfléchir.

- Et si je comprends bien, c'est déjà tout réfléchi.

- Oui.

Duo ne savait plus quoi dire ni faire.

Quel était son rôle dans cette affaire pour que Heero Yui, the perfect soldier, l'homme multi décisionnel et multifonctions des préventers délégué à la protection de la future Mme yui, se trouve en ce moment à boire les éventuelles paroles de son hôte ?

Je ne vois pas en quoi je peux t'aider.

Duo, tu es la personne que j'estime le plus dans cette vie. Dis moi juste ce que tu en penses, même si ce que tu as à me dire risque de me déplaire.

Les paroles d'Heero firent rougir l'américain.

La personne… que tu estimes le plus…c'est gentil, ça.

Je suis sincère.

Duo était ému. Il connaissait le brun depuis 5 ans, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il lui confirmait l'importance de son opinion.

S'il avait un doute, maintenant Duo était rassuré quant à l'amitié qui le liait au japonais.

Il prit un instant pour réfléchir à la situation, puis il répondit à son ami.

Moi aussi je vais l'être : on ne joue pas avec les sentiments des autres ! Réléna est amoureuse de toi depuis le premier jour et tout le monde le sait, toi le premier ! Que tu craques à ses avances – ô combien nombreuses, je l'admets- un soir de beuverie, ok. Mais que tu laisses couler par faute de mieux ou par lâcheté, c'est parfaitement dégueulasse et indigne de toi. Je n'aurais pas pardonné que tu… qu'on me fasse un truc pareil !

Duo se mordit la lèvre. Cette conversation risquait de devenir dangereuse s'il s'identifiait à Réléna. Il se maudit d'avoir gaffé, mais Heero ne sembla par relever le lapsus ô combien révélateur qu'il venait de commettre.

.. . Je sais tout cela, je m'en veux assez crois-moi.

En ce qui concerne l'enfant, tu ne dois pas l'abandonner : ça fait trop mal, et je sais de quoi je parle !

Le japonais saisit très vite l'allusion au passé de Duo. Il ne voulait pas que son enfant soit sans père.

Tu penses que je dois l'épouser, alors ?

NON !

Duo faillit se baffer devant son manque de self control.

Enfin, …, je veux dire,…Tu dois lui expliquer clairement tes sentiments et ton refus d'être son mari. Vivre avec quelqu'un par devoir n'est pas le bon moyen de rendre un enfant et sa mère heureux. Et si Réléna est intelligente, et je me doute qu'elle l'est, elle se résignera.

….Mais tu dois lui offrir ton soutien pour sa grossesse et tu dois lui dire que tu veux reconnaître l'enfant.

Elle ne voudra jamais… Cette situation, je suis sûr qu'elle l'a provoquée pour m'obliger à rester auprès d'elle.

Le ton d'Heero était résigné. Duo comprit que son ami était dépassé par les évènements. Il devait l'aider. Et puis, il n'accepterait pas d'aller aux noces de l'homme de sa vie, alors que celui-ci ne souhaite pas se marier. Il réalisait aussi, au fur et à mesure de la conversation que la jeune reine n'était pas aussi innocente qu'elle en avait l'air.

Pour Réléna et sa décision, c'est mon affaire. Fais ce que tu dois et je m'occupe du reste.

_Tu ne l'auras pas en agissant de la sorte, Relena ! _

Merci Duo …je…tu as raison, je vais le lui dire,….

Heero se leva et prit son ami dans ses bras dans une étreinte bien singulière. Il était loin l'homme froid et sûr de lui qui faisait trembler quiconque croisait son regard de glace. Puis il partit non sans avoir rajouter :

Tu sais, Duo ?

Quoi ?

Je…ne t'aurais jamais fait un truc pareil…Bonne nuit.

Le jeune homme brun ne vit jamais la teinte colorée que prirent les joues de Duo à cet instant. Le lapsus avait été entendu. Et la réponse était plus qu'équivoque.

_Est-ce qu'il sait que je suis gay ?_

_Non, il a juste voulu être gentil. _

_Oui, arrête de rêver, dans 5 minutes, tu vas croire qu'il t'a fait une déclaration !_

DRING !

_Ah, ça c'est Wu_ ! ENTRE !

Maxwell, tu laisses n'importe qui rentrer sans demander qui c'est ? T'es vraiment touché ! un jour tu vas avoir des surprises !

… Tu ne crois pas si bien dire.

Tu dis ?

Rien… Comment va Sally ?

Oh ne me parle pas de cette onna bornée !

Allez, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ce coup-ci ?

Oh, je vais te le dire. Mais d'abord, le BTC !

Mea culpa ! Bières, Télé, Canapé, c'est parti !

Bref, une soirée comme tous les mardi chez l'ami Maxwell, enfin…. presque.

A suivre


	3. reste avec moi ce soir

**Titre :** l'ami Maxwell.

**Auteur du chapitre :** mahaud66

**Disclamers :** rien est à moi bien sûr, ça serait trop beau.

**Résumé :** Duo est l'ami et le confident de tous. Oui mais il a un secret : il est gay. Comment vont réagir ses amis lorsqu'ils le sauront ?

**Couples : **Attention, c'est du lourd ! Bon je suis une fan de 1X2, donc il y aura 1X2 à la fin, mais je suis aussi une fan du 2X3, alors il y aura du 2X3 au départ. Mais aussi Du 5 X Sally, 4 X Dorothy, oui, oui, Du Zech X Noin, Du Relena X HeeroOOOO , …..

Ce chapitre ne fait pas avancer l'histoire entre Heero et Duo, mais elle apporte quelques éléments sur la relation entre Trowa et Duo au début de l'intrigue.

Eh oui, je vous avait prévenu que le début serait du 2x3, mais, pour celles qui ne sont pas fans, sachez que c'est un mal nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire .

Ce Trowa là vous étonne, c'est normal, c'est mon mien à moi.

_Pensées de Trowa en italique_

**Chapitre 3 : Reste avec moi ce soir…**

**Appartement des lieutenants Maxwell et Barton, mardi 18 avril 204, 4h du matin.**

Trowa ouvrit la porte de l'appartement le sourire aux lèvres. Il venait de passer une très bonne soirée. Andy était un amant exceptionnel, il devait bien l'avouer. Les pensées encore dirigées vers ses ébats de la nuit, le jeune homme ne s'aperçut pas de la présence de son colocataire sur le canapé du salon .

_« C'était hot !Je vais peut-être le garder un peu celui-ci !_

_Bah, il n'a pas inventé l'eau fraîche, mais c'est un sacré bon coup !_

_Si Duo m'entendait, il m'en collerait une…._

_Duo…_

_Est-ce qu'un jour j'arriverais à être aussi bien avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'avec toi ?_

_... Si seulement… _

_Rahhh ! Trowa, arrête de te prendre la tête…_

_. Il est très bien … heu … comment il s'appelle déjà ? Ah oui, ANDY ! »_

Un mouvement sur le canapé le tira de sa réflexion : Duo était là, endormi comme un enfant, les cheveux lâchés et le visage détendu.

_« Qu'il est beau ! Comment peut-on résister à un ange pareil ? »_

Trowa s'avança doucement, ne voulant pas troubler cette charmante vision. Puis, il se glissa derrière la silhouette de Duo et colla son corps contre celui de l'américain. Ses bras lui enserrèrent délicatement la taille, et il lui huma les cheveux.

- Tro… ?

- Oui la puce, c'est moi.

- Hmm…Quelle heure est-il ?

- 4 h passées, tu m'attendais ?

- Non…hum…oui…, je voulais te parler mais j'ai dû m'endormir…

- Tu veux parler ? De quoi ?

- Pas maintenant, … trop sommeil….hum…t'as dû passer une bonne soirée.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Tu sens l'homme, le sexe et l'alcool….un vrai fennec !

Trowa rougit d'un coup.

- Toi et ta cruelle franchise ! Mais tu as raison, je me suis éclipsé avant d'avoir pris une douche. J'allais y aller quand je t'ai vu…

- C'était bien ?

- Oui.

- Chanceux !

Duo pris une attitude boudeuse qui fit fondre le français. Il resserra son étreinte.

- Ne boude pas ma poule ! Tu l'auras un jour toi aussi ta nuit de folie !

- Vas prendre ta douche, hentai !

- J'y vais, j'y vais… Tu vas au lit ?

- Non…flemme… trop dur…sommeil.

- Ok ! Dors marmotte ! Je te porterais dans ton lit à mon retour.

- M'ci…

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est un Trowa tout propre avec les cheveux humides qui revint se coller à l'endormi…

- Allez, la belle au bois dormant, c'est l'heure de te mettre au lit !

- Hmpff. …

- Mets tes bras autour de mon cou…voilà ! Attention, je te lève !

Trowa s'exécuta et porta l'américain jusque sur son lit. Pendant ce court trajet, Duo n'eu aucune autre réaction que de nicher sa tête dans le cou de son ami.

Alors que le français s'apprêtait à le laisser, après lui avoir embrassé tendrement la tempe, Duo le retint en serrant son poignet.

- non, reste…reste avec moi ce soir.

- Duo …Ne fais pas ça…Tu sais que suis fou de toi. Alors ne me tente pas, je t'en prie !

Les sentiments de Trowa n'étaient pas un secret pour le natté, depuis qu'il était revenu de L2. Le sujet était rapidement venu dans la conversation lors de son aménagement .

Jamais Duo n'avait abusé de cette situation, même si les envies se faisaient parfois, fortes,… très fortes.

Un accord tacite avait été pris : pas de sexe entre eux.

De la tendresse, un câlin, oui, mais le français se refusait de re-franchir un cap au-delà duquel il ne pourrait que souffrir, ses sentiment n'étant pas pleinement réciproques.

Or, ce soir là, Trowa était love, très love, et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir résister à ce corps offert en toute innocence.

- Je…je sais, mais ça va pas fort,…je veux juste que tu me tiennes dans tes bras. Tro…je ne veux pas rester seul…

- D'accord, t'as gagné… QUE JE SUIS FAIBLE !

Trowa se coucha dans le lit et Duo se lova dans ses bras. La tête du bel endormi était posée sur le torse du français, dont le cœur avait grand peine à ne pas s'emballer. Même au bout de plusieurs mois, la proximité avec son ex- amant lui procurait toujours autant d'effet .

_« Ce n'est pas son genre de quémander de l'affection. Il doit être mal pour me faire ce plan. Cela doit avoir un rapport avec ce qu'il avait à me dire…_

_Dors mon ange, je veille sur toi. » _

Il ne fallut que quelques instants pour que l'américain s'endorme profondément. Son ami, par contre, ruminait de bien singulières pensées :

_« Ne pas craquer, rester calme, penser à autre chose… Andy !_

… _Hum,… ses mains sur mon corps,… ses murmures, sa langue, sa… Eh merde !_

_Penser à un truc désagréable…La pluie, …la pluie coulant sur sa peau,… glup. Mauvaise idée !_

_Un truc désagréable… Y en a pourtant…_

_Dorothy ?_

_Oui, Dorothy, en voila un truc désagréable !_

_Elle est cruche celle-là, avec ses grands airs de bourgeoise. Je me demande ce que Quatre peut lui trouver._

_Elle doit lui faire des trucs extraordinaires au lit. .. La pirouette Dorothy, la sucette infernale, la…_

_Non mais je suis vraiment un malade de penser à des trucs pareils !_

_Faut que je trouve quelque chose sinon, je ne réponds plus de rien !_

_LADY UNE, bien sur !_

_Avec elle, je suis sûr de ne pas fantasmer. _

_Testons, pour voir/_

…_Lady une en porte jarretelle,… lady une en string,… les mains de lady Une sur moi… Herk ! _

_Merci lady Une, d'un seul coup, je me sens beaucoup moins fébrile,… beaucoup moins… »_

Ce soir là, pour la première fois depuis qu'il travaillait sous ses ordres, le lieutenant colonel Trowa Barton envisagea d'offrir des fleurs à sa supérieure.

………………………………………………………..

Quand Duo se réveilla, il était seul dans le lit, mais il flaira une délicieuse odeur de café. Trowa était déjà à l'œuvre, de bon matin. Enfin, il était plus de 11h quand même !

Il se leva, manquant de butter contre les pieds de sa table de nuit, les yeux embués de sommeil. « - Eh merde ! »

Seules ses narines semblaient pouvoir le guider avec précision.

Arrivé dans le salon -cuisine américaine, il fut accueilli avec une tasse fumante .

- Tiens, ta dose !

- 'ci

- …

Duo lança un regard assassin à l'horloge du micro-onde.

Dans trois heures, ils devraient être au QG.

A supporter les beuglements du serpent à lunettes qui faisait office de grand manitou , la perfide, nauséabonde, et cauchemardesque Lady une.

C'est donc, après mûre réflexion, en ayant analysé clairement la situation, que le lieutenant Duo Maxwell décida d'entamer la conversation :

- J'ai la tête dans le cul.

Trowa leva un sourcil, puis considéra l'ampleur de la révélation. Il fut tenté de chantonner une chanson d'avant colonisation, d'une certaine Mylène Farmer :

_« C'est une bonne journée,_

_je vais me coucher_

_Une si bonne journée_

_Qui commence »_

Mais il se contenta d'un :

- …. Ami de la poésie, bonjour !

- …

- …

- Tro ?

- Hn ?

- Heu…Merci pour cette nuit…

- C'est cool, t'inquiète pas... Tartine ?

- Je veux bien.

Trowa observa son ami.

_C'est vrai qu'il avait les traits tirés._

_Qu'est- ce qu'il a ?_

- Bon, tu racontes ?

Duo semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- Duo maxwell, AU RAPPORT !

La sinistre vision de Lady Une et ses lunettes en pointe sortirent le rêveur de son état méditatif.

- …Hein ?

- Tu voulais me parler hier.

- Ah, oui…

- ….

- ….

- Parle moins vite, je n'ai pas tout compris !

- …Heu, pardon. Heero est passé hier soir…

- Hier ? Mais ce n'était pas son jour.

- Etonnant, hein .

- Il voulait quoi ?

- Me parler.

- Heero, Parler ? Stupéfiant ! Continue, j'en ai l'eau à la bouche !

- Il m'a annoncé que Rel' et lui étaient ensembles depuis 4 mois…

_"Ah d'accord, je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi il était déprimé hier._

_Pauv'puce .  
_

_Il espérait tellement que cette relation n'aurait jamais lieu_."

Le français passa derrière Duo et l'entoura de ses bras, en le berçant doucement. Duo appuya le tête contre son épaule.

- Et tu le vis comment ?

- Je ne sais pas trop… ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'il m'ait avoué à vrai dire.

- Explique.

- Relena est enceinte.

-Ouah ! T'en as d'autres comme ça ?

-Il est venu me demander conseil, car Relena veut le garder et officialiser leur situation.

- Mariage ?

- Si cela ne tenait qu'à elle...

- Et que lui as-tu conseillé ?

- Que voulais tu que je lui dise ? « Epouse la bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas comme si je me consumais d'amour pour toi, comme si le fait que tu puisses être avec elle me rende malade, non ! Epouse la et faites nous plein de mini –Yui. D'ailleurs gardez m'en un. Ca me fera plaisir ! »

- Calme –toi…

- Sorry, … je perds les pédales. En fait, je lui ai dit de suivre son cœur et de parler à Relena.

- …

- Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il m'a dit des choses qui m'ont remuées. Depuis, j'ai un doute.

- Un doute ?

- Et si Heero était bi ?

- Bi…QUOI ? Ah, ah, ah ! La bonne blague.

- Je suis sérieux.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Duo lui raconta toute la conversation de la veille. Trowa prit un air soucieux.

- C'est troublant, en effet. Et puis après tout, nous sommes gays tous les deux, alors pourquoi pas lui ? En tout cas, il s'est foutu dans un sacré pétrin. … Tu comptes faire quoi pour Heero ? Tu n'as pas envie de savoir ?

- Je préfère ne plus y penser… J'ai peu être interprété des trucs que j'aurais pas dû. Je ne prendrais pas le risque de me ramasser.

- T'as peur de quoi, au juste ? Qu'il ne le soit pas, et qu'il te repousse… ou qu'il le soit justement ?

- Non, je peux pas… Oublie ça tu veux….Je vais sous la douche.

- Il faudra bien qu'on leur dise un jour, Duo.

Le ton de Trowa était grave, insistant. Il y avait bien longtemps que le sujet n'avait pas été abordé. La tournure de la conversation ne plaisait guère à l'américain, qui gardait son homosexualité comme un tabou à jamais inavouable.

- Oui… un jour, mais je ne suis pas encore prêt pour ça… Et Toi, tu l'es ?

- Si je n'ai rien dit, c'est pour toi. Moi, personnellement, je suis complètement prêt à l'assumer.

Duo réalisa que Trowa était sûrement las de taire ses réelles tendances sexuelles. En effet, malgré ses nombreuses aventures, il restait très discret pour ne pas angoisser Duo, qui tremblait à l'idée de devoir un jour, annoncer à ses amis sa « différence ». Il était peut-être temps de sauter le pas.

- Je vais y penser, alors. Mais je ne te promets rien.

**A suivre**

Il y pense, c'est déjà ça !...Non ?

A bientôt pour la suite.

Au fait, si quelqu'un veut se risquer à être ma bêta pour cette fic, je suis preneuse.

Oh, il n'y aura pas beaucoup de fautes à corriger car je fais attention, mais j'aimerais bien avoir un avis extérieur avant de balancer un chapitre.


	4. MISSION!

**Titre :** l'ami Maxwell.

**Auteur du chapitre :** mahaud66

**Disclamers :** rien est à moi bien sûr, ça serait trop beau.

**Résumé :** c'est la pause kit- kat de l'histoire : une journée banale chez les preventers. Ça se corse dès le prochain chapitre.

**Couples : **Attention, c'est du lourd ! Bon je suis une fan de 1X2, donc il y aura 1X2 à la fin, mais je suis aussi une fan du 2X3, alors il y aura du 2X3 au départ. Mais aussi Du 5 X Sally, 4 X Dorothy, oui, oui, Du Zech X Noin, Du Relena X HeeroOOOO , …

Note : merci à Noan pour sa correction. Et merci à Ephemeris, Noan (encore !), Natanaelle, SNT59, Marnie , Iroko, naughtymily, Aya pour leur reviews. Je crois que j'ai répondu à tout le monde, mais si ce n'était pas le cas, je m'en excuse d'avance ( j'ai eu du mal avec FFnet cette semaine !)  
.

**Chapitre 4 : MISSION !**

**QG des préventers, Royaume de Sank, mercredi 18 avril 204 14h00**

Une voix douce, mélodieuse, et sensuelle interpella les deux arrivants :

- BARTON, MAXWELL, DANS MON BUREAU!

- AAAAAaaaarg ! Elle ne sait pas dire autre chose celle-là ! s'écria le natté avec horreur.

- Heu…si, je crois qu'elle peut dire aussi « pas d'impertinence, je vous prie ! » et « Bartooooon, Maaaxwell, au rapport! » affirma le français avec un air d'expert.

D'ailleurs, après réflexion, il rajouta :

- Ah oui ! Il y a aussi « Et plus vite…. »

- ET PLUS VITE QUE CA !

- Ah tu vois, j'avais raison.

Duo soupira, et renchérit :

- Bon, allons voir Cruella avant qu'elle ne tue une jeune recrue pour s'en faire un manteau !

- Surtout que certains ont la peau douce.

Regard inquisiteur du natté vers son coéquipier.

- Tro, …me dis pas que t'as déjà touché aux nouveaux ?

- …

- Mais t'es une vrai fourmi rouge, toi !

- Eh oui, la la lère, je suis la fourmi rouge, qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge !

- Pervers.

Trowa lui fit un clin d'œil, il allait sortir une autre boutade, mais un léger souffle, vaporeux et subtile, l'en empêcha :

- BARTON, MAXWELL, FAUT-IL VENIR VOUS CHERCHER PAR LA PEAU DES…

- Nous voila mon colonel !

- Pas trop tôt ! MISSION !

- Ah, je l'avais oublié celui-là. Dit le français à son partenaire.

- Pourtant c'est une phrase culte ! lui chuchota l'américain

- CA SUFFIT !

Il paraissait évident que Lady une n'était pas dans un jour de grande sympathie. Son regard perçant glaça d'effroi les deux compères qui ne pipaient plus un mot.

- …

- …

- Bon, Boule et Bill, je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter vos sarcasmes ce matin. Voici les informations dont nous disposons, Briefing dans une heure.

- De la Surveillance ? Mais c'est plutôt à Wufei de…

- Le lieutenant colonel Chang est déjà sur une autre mission.

Trowa survola le dossier.

- Très bien, je rassemble mon équipe.

- Rompez !

Une fois sortis du bureau de Lady Une :

- Enfin de compte, elle a du vocabulaire.

- Oui, de la culture et de l'humour, aussi : Boule et Bill, fallait le trouver !

Ils pouffèrent de concert. Mais un léger murmure se fit entendre :

- JE VOUS AI ENTENDUS !

- Aïe, Viens Bill, on se casse !

- Une fois de plus, notre mercredi soir tombe à l'eau !Heu… Boule ?

- Oui ?

- Tu peux rassembler mon équipe aussi, je voudrais dire bonjour à Sally avant qu'elle ne finisse son service.

- Ah, le traditionnel rapport de la « soirée Wufei » ? Ca te plait de jouer les conseillers matrimoniaux !

- Oui ! Et puis, il faut que je la félicite. Cette fois, elle a fait fort !

- Plus fort que : « Si tu veux que je porte le même nom que toi, tu n'as qu'à t'appeler Wufei PÔ. » ?

- Beaucoup mieux ! Je cite : « Si tu tiens tant que notre futur enfant ne soit pas mis en nourrice, tu n'as qu'à faire homme au foyer ! »

- Arf, Arf !

- Bon, à tout à l'heure.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Cabinet du docteur Sally Pô, QG des préventers**., 14h 15

- Salut ma belle !

- Oh, la puce, comment vas-tu ?

- Mieux que ton homme, Tu l'as achevé là. Il va finir par nous faire un infarctus avec tes revendications !

Duo prit une voix de spectre et simula une attaque :

- OOOONNNNAAA M'AAAA TUUEEEEEEE !

- Sally explosa de rire.

- Une fois calmée, La jeune femme reprit :

- Mais non ! Et puis ça lui fait du bien. Il n'a qu'à pas me prendre pour une midinette ! Je suis sûre que tu as trouvé le moyen de le calmer, comme d'habitude !

- Oui, mais quand même « homme au foyer », pourquoi pas femme de ménage ?

- Remarque, il serait plutôt sexy mon petit dragon avec un petit tablier. Je le vois bien faire la poussière avec son petit plumeau…

- TU SAIS CE QU'IL TE DIT MON PLUMEAU ?

_« Et puis, d'abord, … pourquoi petit ? »_

Wufei venait de rentrer dans la pièce, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

- Oh, ciel mon mari ! Tu as bien dormi mon chéri ?

Le chinois pointa un doigt accusateur vers Duo.

_« Ah, te voila, Judas ! »_

- Alors, on conspire contre moi, traître !

- Mais non, je venais juste faire la cour à ta femme, c'est tout. Sally, quand vas-tu laisser ce râleur pour convoler avec moi ?

- Hum…, c'est tentant.

- ONNA !

Sally pris un air intrigué

- Onna ? « Onna »nas ? « Onna » pas fait caca ce matin?

Duo renchérit, simulant une grande réflexion :

- Hum… « Onna » pas l'air content?... « Onna » les boules ?

Sally enfonça le clou :

- … « Onna » mal dormi peut-être ?

Wufei fut consterné de ce complot déloyal. Devant tant de mesquinerie, il répondit avec toute la dignité que l'on lui connaît :

- Shazi !

La jeune femme et l'américain éclatèrent de rire.

_« …Décidément, il est parfois des êtres qui resteront brimés à jamais… »_

- Moquez vous, moquez vous…

_« Maxwell, j'aurais ta peau, … »_

- Respire, Wu, je blaguais. … Mais… t'étais pas en mission toi ?

_« Rahh, l'inculte ! »_

- Tu le saurais si tu avais pris la peine de lire ton ordre de mission, incompétent, inutile !

- Aaaaah, ouuuui, l'ordre de mission ! Heu… Et en résumé, il dit quoi ?

Le chinois leva les mains et les yeux au ciel.

_« Par mes ancêtres ! »_

- Misère du monde ! Et dire que ça dirige une équipe.

- Allez, dis-moi, please.

_« O douce vengeance ! Merci mes ancêtres ! » Maxwell est un gros naze ! Maxwell est un gros naze ! Bon, soyons humbles, aidons le faible. »_

- « Onna » pas envie d'aider un traître !... « Onna » envie de le laisser se débrouiller pour lui apprendre !

_« Non, finalement, la vengeance, c'est plus drôle ! »_

- Oh, Wu, t'es pas cool !

- Chéri, accouche, on a pas toute la journée !

_« Trahi par sa propre femme… ô douleur ! »_

- Bien, puisque vous êtes tous les deux contre moi, je cède. Pour une raison qui m'est encore inconnue, Yui lâche la surveillance de Réléna et le têtard à hublots m'a refilé le boulet !

- Quoi ?

- C'est donc Yui qui reprend mon équipe de surveillance, ce qui tombe à point nommé, puisque qu'une grande partie de la dite surveillance sera sur le réseau.

- Et moi dans tout ça ?

- Toi et Barton vous occuperez dans un premier temps de la surveillance sur le terrain.

- Trois équipes pour une simple surveillance ? c'est quoi l'embrouille ?

- Grosse affaire en perspective. Pour les détails, je te laisse lire, car j'ai de la poussière à faire avant le briefing.

Wufei lança un regard prédateur à sa tendre épouse. Sally rougit dans la foulée.

- Oulah, je vous laisse.

Duo s'éclipsa du cabinet, mais entendit toutefois une dernière parole :

- Alors, comme ça, j'ai un petit plumeau ?

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Duo retourna dans son bureau pour lire toutes les informations présentes dans le dossier. A peine le document achevé, on toqua à la porte.

- Entrez !

- Mon lieutenant, Lady Une vous demande en salle de réunion.

- Je viens.

Quand il entra dans la salle, Heero et Trowa discutaient déjà de la mission avec Wufei. Ce dernier semblait donner des informations sur les membres de son équipe au japonais. Il se dirigea vers eux.

- … Quand à Cheridan, il est plutôt un homme de terrain ….

- Excuse-moi Wu ! Heu… Heero, je peux te parler une minute ?

- Hn.

Les deux hommes se retirèrent dans un coin de la pièce :

- Tu lui as dit ?

- Hn.

- Comment a-t-elle réagit ?

- Mal.

Le japonais lui montra une conséquente griffure sur la joue droite que l'américain fut stupéfait d'avoir manqué.

- Effectivement. ..Ca va toi ?

- Oui et non .

- …

- Oui car soulagé d'un poids. Non car j'ai l'impression d'être un monstre.

- Et pour le bébé ?

- Aucune chance que je puisse prétendre entrer dans sa vie : C'est soit le mariage, soit je suis interdit de séjour au palais à vie. J'ai une semaine pour réfléchir.

- Elle t'a viré ?

- Hn.

- T'inquiète pas, elle changera d'avis pour l'enfant.

- Je ne vois pas comment.

- Moi si.

- Comment ?

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard.

Ils furent interrompus par une Lady Une anormalement souriante et calme.

- Messieurs, si nous commencions cette réunion ?

Les hommes se rapprochèrent du reste de l'assistance.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend au dragon d'être de si bonne humeur ? Ce n'est pas une mission suicide pourtant !

- Non, mais elle a reçu des fleurs ce matin.

Trowa , qui les avait rejoint, rougit imperceptiblement à la remarque du Japonais.

- Des fleurs ? Ne me dis pas qu'un homme normalement constitué peut faire la cour à cette harpie !

- D'après ce que j'ai pu lire de la carte, c'est en remerciement d'un service rendu. Mais le message était anonyme.

- (Trowa) ……

- Comme quoi, tout peu arriver. Hein, Tro ?

- Heu, oui, oui.

La réunion débuta.

A suivre…

La suite sera moins joy, les problèmes vont commencer pour Duo…

J'espère que vous avez aimé.


	5. c'est à prendre ou à laisser

**Titre :** l'ami Maxwell.

**Auteur du chapitre :** mahaud66

**Disclamers :** rien est à moi bien sûr, ça serait trop beau.

**Résumé :** bon, finit la rigolade ! Réléna rentre en piste et va s'en prendre à notre cher Duo.

**Couples : **Attention, c'est du lourd ! Bon je suis une fan de 1X2, donc il y aura 1X2 à la fin, mais je suis aussi une fan du 2X3, alors il y aura du 2X3 au départ. Mais aussi Du 5 X Sally, 4 X Dorothy, oui, oui, Du Zech X Noin, Du Relena X HeeroOOOO , …

**note: merci à Noan pour sa correction. **

**Chapitre 5 : c'est à prendre ou à laisser.**

**Appartement des lieutenants Maxwell et Barton, jeudi 19 Avril, 19 h**

A peine rentré, Duo s'était affalé sur le canapé du salon.

Après 30 h de mission, l'américain ne rêvait que d'un bain, un hamburger et d'un lit.

Alors qu'il se torturait mentalement pour sa voir dans quel ordre il allait accomplir ses trois objectifs, on sonna à la porte.

DRRRIIING !

_Tiens, qui ça peut être ? Heero est encore en mission, Tro a les clefs…_

DRIIIIING, DRIIING, DRIIIIINNNG, DRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG !!!!!!!!!!!

_Ok, c'est un psychopathe de la sonnette ! _

J'arrive !!!

PAF !

C'est une claque d'anthologie qui accueillit le visage de Duo. Ce dernier tout d'abord douloureusement surpris, fixa le propriétaire de la main vengeresse tout en se massant la mâchoire.

Tiens…. Relena, quelle bonne surprise !

COMMENT AS-TU OSE ?

Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te revoir. Mais je t'en prie, entre.

Réléna fixa avec mépris l'américain.

Je suis désolé pour le désordre, mais si j'avais su que sa majesté venait, j'aurais fait un peu de ména….

Arrête ce petit jeu de suite.

La jeune femme jetait des éclairs avec ses yeux.

Mais je ne joue pas…. Et je ne me prends pas pour Tyson, moi !... Jolie droite ceci dit.

Tais-toi.

Ça t'a soulagé j'espère ?

Ferme –là.

Tu devrais quand même mettre de la glace sur ta petite mi mine princière…

TA GUEULE !

_« Touché ! »_

Ah, enfin je retrouve la Relena joviale et sympathique que j'aime tant !

La main de Réléna repartit pour s'écraser une nouvelle fois sur la joue du natté. Mais c'était sans compter sur les réflexes de celui qu'on appelait Shinigami . Il lui saisit le bras et lui répondit comme à une enfant :

Non, non, non jeune fille, une fois mais pas deux ! Je ne suis pas pratiquant au point de tendre l'autre joue ma belle !

La princesse retira son bras, mais la haine restait bien présente dans son regard. Elle repris donc les hostilités, mais par des paroles, cette fois-ci :

Tu es vraiment une ordure, Duo Maxwell. Tu dois jubiler. Tu as enfin obtenu ce que tu voulais depuis tout ce temps !

Duo feignit l'ignorance, même si la raison de la ire de la donzelle lui paraissait claire comme de l'eau de roche :

Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Je te parle d'Heero.

Et alors ?

Et alors, tu as réussi à t'immiscer, une fois de plus entre nous. Tu me dégoûtes !

Le natté qui était resté zen jusqu'alors, n'apprécia pas l'insulte :

Je te dégoûte ? Arf ,ARF, ARF, la bonne blague ! Non mais elle se prend pour qui la greluche ?

QUOI ?

LA GRELUCHE, parfaitement ! Tu oses m'accuser d'être une ordure alors que tu t'es faite mettre en cloque pour piéger mon pote ! Mais toi, c'est quoi ton parfum ? Fleur de poubelle ?

Je te ferais remarquer que cet enfant n'est pas « immaculée conception ». Nous avons fait l'amour, Duo, des dizaines de fois, avec passion,… C'était si bon !

…

il a même souvent crié qu'il m'aimait pendant qu'on faisait l'amour !

Arrête-ça.

Mon nom tu entends ? Pas le tien, pédale !

Ça suffit.

Ah non, je ne vais pas m'arrêter là Duo, je t'ai percé à jour, maintenant ! Je sais que tu es jaloux de notre bonheur.

Tu divagues princesse.

Tu l'aimes, je le sais, tu l'aimes depuis le début !

…

Avoue que de savoir qu'il ait dormi dans mes bras depuis des mois te rend malade !

Tais-toi, … tu te trompes.

Avoue que tu as toujours tout fait pour le détourner de moi, en te servant de la confiance qu'il te témoigne !

Ce … C'est faux !

Duo était complètement déstabilisé.

_Elle sait,… oh my god, elle sait !_

_Je suis dans la merde._

Réléna comprit le désarroi de son adversaire. Elle continua ses accusations

Toi qu'il considère comme son meilleur ami. Mais quel genre d'ami es-tu Duo ?

L'américain mit un moment pour répondre. Il se massa les tempes, puis s'assit sur le canapé en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

_« Quel genre d'ami je suis ?_

_Pauvre sotte, sais –tu seulement ce qu'est l'amitié ?_

_Et l'amour, sais-tu ce que c'est ?_

_Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?"_

Il reprit, plus pour lui que pour répondre à la jeune femme.

…Le genre d'ami qui préfère le voir heureux,… même si c'est avec toi, Réléna.

Cette réponse, loin de contenter Réléna, jeta la confusion dans son esprit. Cette fois –ci, c'est elle qui perdait pied :

Tu…Tu mens !

Non, tu te méprends. Je n'ai pas persuadé Heero de te quitter.

Mais bien sur ! Il part te voir pour en discuter et quand il revient, il m'annonce froidement qu'il me quitte pour toujours ! A qui veux-tu faire croire cela ?

Je me fous de ton avis, Rel. Heero n'est pas venu pour savoir s'il devait te quitter. Il avait déjà fait son choix. Il voulait juste m'en parler avant, c'est tout.

Et toi, bien sur tu n'as rien fait pour le dissuader. Non, au contraire, tu as dû le caresser dans le sens du poil !

L'expression fit sourire Duo.

Je n'ai jamais caressé Heero,… ni dans un sens, ni dans un autre …même si l'envie ne m'a pas manqué ! Peut-être que si je l'avais fait, nous n'en serions pas là !

L'allusion ne plus guère à la princesse. Mais elle lui fit entrevoir une solution pour briser son rival.

Ah, tu fais de l'humour… Mais dis-moi, as-tu pensé à la réaction d'Heero s'il apprenait que son ami bave littéralement sur lui ?

Et qui le lui dirait ?

Moi.

Le natté resta de marbre. Il fixa Réléna dans les yeux et répondit avec assurance :

Il ne te croirait pas.

Qui sait.

C'est du bluff… Me salir devant lui ne fera que l'éloigner un peu plus de toi et tu le sais.

Il ajouta :

Ah, autre chose ! Puisque tu es là,… j'aimerais qu'on parle de ton bébé.

Pardon ?

A cet instant, la jeune femme ne comprenait pas le sens des propos de son interlocuteur.

Oui, ton futur enfant. Heero m'a dit que tu le menaçais de ne jamais voir l'enfant s'il te quittait. Il a dû mal comprendre, non ?

Il a très bien comprit.

Mais Relena, qu'es-tu devenue ? Où est la jeune fille aux grands idéaux qui se battait pour la paix et le bonheur de l'humanité ?

Arrête tes grandes phrases. Je ne suis pas parfaite et je sais que j'agis mal. Mais je n'ai pas envie de supporter ça.

Supporter quoi ?

De le voir donner de l'affection et de l'amour à notre enfant alors qu'il ne m'en donnera plus à moi. Je ne serais pas qu'un ventre, je le refuse. Ou il vit avec moi, ou il vit sans sa progéniture. C'est égoïste, bas, mais je m'en fiche.

Et son bonheur à lui ? Et ton enfant ?

Cela ne sera pas le premier enfant sans père que je sache.

_« Alors tu tiens vraiment à mettre Heero à genoux ! _

_Mais je ne te laisserai pas faire. _

_Tant pis, je vais donc employer les grands moyens… »_

Et pourtant, tu vas devoir changer d'avis.

…

Car tu as une dette envers moi.

Quoi ?

Oui Réléna. J'espérais que tu reprendrais tes esprits, mais comme apparemment, tu persistes….

…

…Je me vois dans l'obligation de te demander le remboursement de la dette que tu as envers moi. Et je sais que malgré nos différents actuels, tu as trop de fierté pour renier ta parole. De toutes façons, fierté ou pas, tu n'es pas stupide… Tu sais que tu le perdrais immédiatement s'il savait, enfant ou pas.

Réléna frémit. Duo avait raison.

Elle avait une dette envers lui. Et il la tenait par les…

**Flash back**

Réléna avait été victime d'un attentat, une fois de plus.

Et une fois de plus, Heero était intervenu à temps.

Lui qui songeait depuis quelques temps à quitter son poste auprès de la princesse, devait se rendre à l'évidence : elle était encore en danger.

Il ne pouvait pas abandonner la protection de la jeune fille.

Inquiet de la fréquence de ces attaques, si peu dangereuses soient-elles, le japonais avait demander à son ami, Duo Maxwell, d'enquêter sur les commanditaires des 3 dernières tentatives.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de ce dernier lorsqu'il découvrit que c'est la princesse elle-même qui finançait les opérations.

Fort de cette information, il avait demandé des explications à la jeune souveraine. Celle-ci fut bien obligée de lui avouer qu'elle avait organisé tous ces attentats afin de garder Heero auprès d'elle.

La première réaction du natté fut de dénoncer cette manigance. Mais Réléna le supplia de ne pas le faire:

je t'en supplie, ne lui dis rien !

Pourquoi, Réléna ?... Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?

Tu…Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Je l'aime. Je… J'ai bien senti que j'allais le perdre s'il ne me croyait plus en danger.

Mais c'est égoïste !... Tu ne comprends pas qu'il veut partir. Tu le forces à assumer un rôle qui ne le contente plus. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça !

Pitié… Duo… je… je ferai tout ce que tu veux. Mais ne lui dis rien…

Tu m'en demandes trop, Rel !

Au nom de notre amitié, Duo.

…

Tu n'as jamais été amoureux, Duo ?

…

Tu n'as jamais fait de folies par amour ?

Elle venait de toucher la corde sensible. L'américain dévisagea la jeune femme. Elle était désespérée. Elle paraissait si fragile…

D'accord, tu as gagné… Je ne lui dirai rien.

Oh merci, merci…

Mais je ne veux plus aucun pseudo- attentat venant de toi. Je ferai mon enquête, sois-en sûre.

C'est promis.

… Et s'il décide de partir, tu devras le laisser faire sans chercher à le retenir.

Oui… je ne tenterai rien… Je te le jure !

Et n'oublie pas que tu as désormais une dette envers moi !

Tout ce que tu veux !

Je n'oublierai pas, princesse.

**Fin du flash back**

Oui, il la tenait par les… Sentiments ?

Que veux-tu?

Je veux que tu laisses Heero élever son enfant.

Tu abuses de ma bonté.

Un jour par semaine. Et plus, si ton enfant en exprime l'envie par la suite.

La jeune femme serra les poings. Elle avait perdu, et cela devant son rival. Sa rage était immense. Cela ne pouvait se passer ainsi. Elle avait tout planifié :

Les faux attentats pour garder le japonais près d'elle.

Des voyages aux quatre coins des colonies pour l'avoir pour elle seule.

La drogue dans le verre d'Heero , le soir de l'anniversaire de la paix, afin d'obtenir enfin ses faveurs.

L'oubli volontaire de contraception pendant plus de trois mois afin de d'empêcher les nouvelles envies de liberté de son amant…

Tout devait bien se passer.

Mariage, bébé, un couple parfait.

Elle n'avait fait que provoquer un peu les choses,… rien de mal, en somme.

Mais elle n'avait pas prévu que Heero Yui se défilerait devant l'engagement.

Ni que Duo maxwell s'interposerait dans son ultime tentative, le chantage.

Duo, l'éternel nuage dans son ciel bleu.

Duo, l'omniprésente référence d'Heero en toutes circonstances.

Duo, l'ami de tous, le confident, le gentil Duo.

Duo, la personne qui aimait le père de son enfant autant qu'il était possible d'aimer… Et qui ferait tout pour lui.

Qui irait même à quémander une faveur à sa pire rivale pour le bonheur de celui-ci.

Mais jusqu'où irait-il ?

En un instant, un sourire mauvais se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Très bien, j'accède à ta requête. Mais à une condition…

Duo parut soulagé. Le début de la confrontation laissait planer le doute quant à la décision de Réléna.

_« Elle a cédé ! »_

Mais l'air mesquin qu'affichait soudainement la princesse l'interloqua.

_« Où est le piège ? »_

Quelle condition ?

Heero verra son enfant. Mais je veux qu'il sache … Que ton amitié n'est pas celle qu'il imagine.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Je veux qu'il prenne sa décision en ayant conscience de tes réelles motivations à son égard.

…

Tu dois lui dire que tu es homosexuel.

Pou…Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?

Mais tu ne voudrais quand même pas que j'abandonne la partie sans lutter ? Si je le perds, tu le perds aussi !

Tu … Tu ne peux pas me forcer à …

C'est à prendre ou à laisser. L'enfant contre ta couverture. Nous verrons bien comment Heero prendra la nouvelle. Son ami, son frère, l'homme en qui il a le plus confiance… Et qui nourrit des désirs malsains depuis le premier jour.

Tu es vraiment une garce.

Et vers qui se tournera-t-il quand il apprendra tes manigances, d'après toi?

Tu ne le récupéreras pas de cette manière.

Nous verrons bien. Quelle est ta décision ?

…

Ma patience a des limites.

… D'ac… cord. Je lui dirais. … Mais je veux la garantie que tu ne feras pas marche arrière.

Mes avocats t'enverront l'acte de droit de visite dès demain. Je te laisse jusqu'à dimanche pour lui annoncer…

Passé ce délai, l'acte sera caduc et Heero ne caressera plus jamais l'espoir de voir son enfant.

…

Au revoir Duo.

…

Et n'oublie pas : Dimanche, dernier délai.

_Réléna : « Nous allons voir à quel point tu es prêt à te sacrifier pour son bonheur. »_

La porte claqua. Mais Duo ne l'entendit même pas. Il était prostré, la tête dans ses mains.

Il n'avait pas le choix : il avait promis à son ami que tout s'arrangerait, qu'il pourrait voir son bébé.

Il n'avait pas le choix.

Mais Dieu que c'était difficile !

Il n'était pas prêt.

Pas prêt à le perdre.

Ni lui, ni les autres.

Comment allaient-ils réagir ?

Accepteraient-ils son homosexualité ?

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réfléchi à tout cela avant ce soir ?

Les larmes envahirent ses yeux et il tomba à genoux au pied du canapé.

Trowa, … Trowa, … Aide-moi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Devant l'appartement des lieutenants Maxwell et Barton, le même soir, 23 h**

Cette mission l'avait vanné. Trente-quatre heures de filature,… et pour rien, en plus !

Trowa était vraiment d'une humeur massacrante.

Une fois devant la porte de l'appartement, il chercha ses clefs. En vain.

-Fais chier, bordel !

- Surveillez votre langage, jeune homme !

Le voisin d'en face, un vieil homme insomniaque qui revenait de promener son chien, venait de manifester son mécontentement face aux propos peu orthodoxes de ce soldat.

- De mon temps, on portait l'uniforme avec plus de…

- Eh oui, la fatigue me rends vulgaire. Je sais, c'est pas bien, mais je vous emmerde !

- Quel scandale ! Je…

- C'est ça papy, bonne nuit !

Le voisin rentra chez lui en vociférant d'innombrables remontrances, mais le français n'écoutait plus, trop préoccupé par la recherche de son trousseau.

- journée de merde, mission de merde, vie de merde et putain de clef à la con !!!!

Trowa, pourtant habitué à un vocabulaire des plus châtiés en général, laissait libre cours à certaines libertés « linguistiques » en cas de stress ou de grande fatigue nerveuse.

Cette particularité de son caractère n'était apparue que très récemment, ce dernier ayant été très silencieux avant d'avoir un colocataire.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de colocataire :

Duo maxwell, ouvre-moi !

…

_Putain de sourdingue d'américain_ ! Tu vas ouvrir, oui ?

…

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? _Duo , Je sais que tu es là : ta moto est sur le parking !

…

Bon , calmons –nous. _Respire, Trowa, respire _!...Duo, ma puce, ouvre-moi j'ai oublié mes clefs.

…

Click !

Ah, enfin ! qu'est-ce que tu fich…

Trowa eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte avant que le natté ne se jette dans ses bras.

Oh, oh… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

…

Duo, mon cœur, qui y a-t-il ?

…

C'est Réléna…

Hn ?

Elle…Elle sait.

Elle sait ?

Elle sait que je suis amoureux de Heero…

Ok… Et t'es toujours en vie ?

C'est… c'est pas drôle, Tro !

Désolé, j'ai eu une dure journée. … Heu … tu me laisses entrer qu'on en parle ?

Oh, pardon…

Ce n'est pas grave. Je nous prépare un petit remontant et je suis à toi.

Trowa partit chercher un cognac de sa réserve personnelle et remplit deuX verres à liqueur. Puis il tendit un des verres à Duo, tout en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Alors, quel est le problème ?

Elle sait.

Ouuuii, ça je l'avais compris. Mais encore ?

Elle veut que je le dise à Heero.

Tiens donc ! Mais de quoi elle se mêle ?

Elle pense qu'elle le récupèrera s'il l'apprend.

L'idiote !... Mais, c'est peut-être l'occasion de …

NON ! Elle… Elle a raison ! Je le perdrai lorsqu'il saura. Il n'aura plus confiance.

Oh, cela, tu n'en sais rien…

…Je… Je ne suis pas prêt.

Duo tremblait. Il but le verre d'un trait et trembla de plus belle. Trowa posa son verre et prit son ami dans ses bras. Il le berça tendrement.

Calme-toi… Si tu n'es pas prêt… tu n'as qu'à pas lui dire.

Réléna ne me laisse pas le choix. Si je ne lui dis pas, elle empêche Heero de voir son fils.

QUOI ? LA CHIENNE !

Tro,… je sais plus quoi faire.

Et si tu laissais Heero se débrouiller avec son ex !

Je ne peux pas, je lui ai promis qu'il pourrait élever son fils.

Au diable les promesses ! Et si tu pensais un peu à toi …Pour changer ! Regarde dans quel état tu te mets.

Je…Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Surtout pas …par lâcheté de ma part.

_« Tu ne changeras jamais, ma puce. _

_Les autres passeront toujours avant toi. »_

Alors ,… tu dois lui dire.

Trowa resserra l'étreinte.

Duo continuait à trembler. Il était à deux doigts de craquer, mais il se reprit.

je sais… Il est peut-être temps, après tout.

Je serais là… pour te soutenir…

Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais.

Nous allons lui dire tous les deux. .. Et aux autres aussi.

…

Après tout, ce n'est pas si terrible, Hein ?

…

Ça se passera bien, tu verras.

…

Ils sont comme des frères pour nous… Et cette pétasse n'y changera rien.

Tu…tu crois ?

Fais-moi confiance,ma puce. Tu es le rayon de soleil de leur univers, tous autant qu'ils sont…

…

Et le fait que nous soyons gays ne changera rien à cette réalité.

J'espère que tu dis vrai.

I Run, I Hide But I never…

Oh, ça c'est ma réplique!

Ah bon, t'es sûr ?

Oui, monsieur le clown de bas étage !

Trowa était rassuré, cette petite boutade prouvait que son ami allait un peu mieux.

Bon, il faut aller dormir… Une longue journée nous attend demain….Je suppose que tu ne veux pas dormir seul ce soir…

Tro,…

T'inquiète pas , bébé. Je n'abuserai pas de toi !!

L'américain rougit.

Puis il prit les mains du français dans les siennes.

Merci… Merci pour tout… Merci d'être là, Tro. … D'être toujours là pour moi… Je suis un boulet, je le sais bien…

N'importe quoi. Arrête de délirer et viens te coucher.

Duo suivit Trowa dans sa chambre.

Ils se couchèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Mais cette nuit là, aucun des deux ne trouva le sommeil.

Leurs vies allaient bientôt prendre un nouveau tournant.

Et personne ne savait encore sur quelle route ce tournant les emmènerait.

_Trowa : « note pour plus tard : Mettre un droite à la pétasse en rose ! »_

A suivre


	6. le calme avant la tempête

**Titre :** l'ami Maxwell.

**Auteur du chapitre :** mahaud66

**Disclamers :** rien est à moi bien sûr, ça serait trop beau.

**Résumé :** ben, c'est calme… et c'est avant la tempête…. D'où le titre !

Un Trowa tout sensible et amoureux, un Duo tout angoissé… et une bande de pipelettes !

**Couples : **Attention, c'est du lourd ! Bon je suis une fan de 1X2, donc il y aura 1X2 à la fin, mais je suis aussi une fan du 2X3, alors il y aura du 2X3 au départ. Mais aussi Du 5 X Sally, 4 X Dorothy, oui, oui, Du Zechs X Noin, Du Relena X HeeroOOOO , …..

Encore merci à Noan pour ses corrections.

Merci à toutes pour les reviews.

**Chapitre 6 : le calme avant la tempête !**

**Appartement des lieutenants Barton et Maxwell, Vendredi 20 avril AC 204 , 6 h.**

Deux yeux améthyste s'ouvrirent avec difficulté.

Une heure de sommeil, ce n'était vraiment pas suffisant pour faire face à une nouvelle journée….

Une journée longue …

Une journée pénible…

Une journée qui était l'une des dernières avant…

La fin du petit monde merveilleux de Duo Maxwell.

Le cœur de l'américain se serra lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits : l'ultimatum était bien réel, il n'avait pas rêvé.

Soudain, il sentit les deux bras qui étreignaient sa taille le rapprocher d'un corps chaud et accueillant.

Trowa…

_« Trowa, mon ami, mon frère, mon …amant._

_Le seul qui me comprenne…_

_Le seul qui me restera peut-être… »_

D'un élan désespéré, Duo se retourna et enlaça fébrilement le français qui frissonna devant ce geste inattendu.

Ce n'était pas une étreinte amicale, mais brûlante.

_« Je connais bien cette sensation, pour l'avoir déjà vécue… pendant la guerre._

_A chaque fois que tu avais peur._

_Peur de mourir…_

_Peur que ce soit ta dernière nuit._

_Peur de le perdre… aussi._

_Alors tu viens vers moi…_

_Comme à chaque fois._

_Et je réponds à ta détresse, _

…_Comme toujours._

_Oh, Duo arriverais-je un jour à me soustraire à tes désirs ? »_

Trowa serra ce corps offert avec résignation.

_« Tu es et resteras ma seule faiblesse._

_Duo, mon cœur, ma vie… ma douleur_. »

Un baiser langoureux interrompit les pensées du jeune homme.

_« Et tu t'offres, une fois de plus._

_Que ne donnerais-je pas pour que se soit par amour, et non pas par besoin ?_

_Que ne donnerais-je pas pour que tu m'aimes, Duo ?_

_Je devrais te repousser, _

_Te raisonner_

_T'en vouloir._

_Mais non, je prends, je prends tout ce que tu me donnes_

_Des miettes de toi._

_Les miettes qu'il daigne me laisser._

_Cet ignorant…_

_Cet égoïste qui te rend égoïste._

_Ce bourreau qui fait de toi… mon bourreau._

…_Il faut que cela cesse._

_Arrête, je t'en prie... »_

Et comme pour répondre à sa supplique, le corps qui l'enlaçait si fort relâcha sa prise et murmura quelques mots d'excuses :

- Pardon… je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… je suis désolé.

- …

- Je ne pense qu'à moi. Vraiment, je suis nul. Mais je … j'ai tellement besoin…

- Je t'aime.

- …

- Je t'aime tant, Duo…

- Tro, …

- Non, ne dis rien. Embrasse-moi encore… laisse-moi y croire, juste un peu…

Trowa embrassa passionnément l'américain. Celui-ci répondit timidement, puis avec ferveur.

_« Oublie… oublies un instant,.. juste une minute… oublie que c'est lui que tu aimes. »_

Le baiser dura quelques secondes, quelques minutes…

Puis chacun reprit ses esprits.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent longuement, en silence.

Un silence pesant.

Puis complice…

Leur relation avait toujours été faite de cela.

Quand les ardeurs furent apaisées de part et d'autre, l'un d'eux brisa ce silence.

- Merci.

- …

- Tu en avais besoin, mais je crois que j'en avais encore plus besoin que toi.

- Trowa…

- Tu sais Duo… je serais toujours là… quoi qu'il arrive… tu ne seras jamais seul…

- J'aimerais pouvoir te promettre la même chose…

- Je ne te demande rien.

- Je sais… Et c'est ce qui me fait mal… Je voudrais tant t'aimer… Ce serait tellement plus simple…

Trowa se sentit blessé par les paroles de l'américain :

- Je ne t'aime pas parce que c'est plus simple, Duo. Je t'aime parce que tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux, de rare… Ne me dis pas que m'aimer serait plus simple… Ne sois pas lâche.

Duo baissa les yeux en se mordant la lèvre : il venait de comprendre la portée des mots qu'il avait prononcés. Mais Trowa lui prit le menton et le força à le regarder à nouveau :

- …

- Je n'ai pas choisis de t'aimer. Tu n'as pas choisis de l'aimer…

- …

- Mais assume-le.

- ….

- Nous allons tout leur dire…

- …

- Et tu devras lui avouer tes sentiments, …tôt ou tard.

- …

- Fais-le pour moi.

- Pour toi ?

- Oui, pour moi. S'il te repousse, je t'aimerais malgré toi, et je te le ferais oublier, j'en fais le serment. Et j'aurais le champ libre, car son ombre ne planera plus sur notre relation.

- Et … s'il ne me repoussait pas ?

- Alors, je m'inclinerais. J'irai voir ailleurs sans amertume… puisque tu seras heureux…. Ton bonheur Duo, c'est la seule chose que je souhaite.

- Duo se sentit fondre dans les bras de son ami.

- …

- Alors, on le fait ce deal ?

- Un deal ?

- Oui : tu déballes tout, et moi, je me charge de ton bonheur, avec ou sans moi !

- …ok, je lui dirais. Mais je veux d'abord savoir…

- Savoir ?

- Comment il prendra la nouvelle… comment ils le prendront tous.

- C'est une étape, c'est certain.

- Pas la moindre.

- Quand ?

- Le plus tard possible.

- DUO !

- Dimanche, j'ai jusqu'à dimanche !

- Oui, mais Samedi, on est tous réunis.

- Oui, réunis et contents de l'être. C'est peut-être la dernière fois… je vais organiser un repas ici Dimanche soir.

- Le repas du condamné ?

- Oui, un peu. Quatre pourra sûrement se libérer. Je parlerais à Sally pour qu'elle laisse le dragon venir. Heero n'a plus la surveillance de la …

- Pétasse ?

- …

- Grognasse ?

- Les mots me manquent… (_" J'ai la voix du chanteur de Zebda qui raisonnent à mes oreilles là "_Noan)

- Putain de Greluche de mante religieuse en cloque.

- Ah, celle là je n'y avais pas pensé !

- Ça soulage.

- Je te comprends.

- …

- …

- Bon, je ne voudrais pas gâcher cet instant de poésie, mais… une longue journée nous attend. A LA DOUCHE !

- Un café d'abord.

- J'y cours !

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Cirque Bloom, royaume de Sanck, vendredi 20 avril 204, 17 H**

La représentation venait juste de se terminer.

Les techniciens s'affairaient à ranger le matériel du dernier numéro.

Les dresseurs nourrissaient les animaux.

Au loin, les derniers spectateurs quittaient le chapiteau, les yeux encore émerveillés du spectacle.

Le cirque Bloom reprenait peu à peu un calme relatif.

Au loin, un barrissement, des cris de chimpanzés…le rugissement de quelques fauves.

Trowa aimait cette ambiance.

Il se dirigea vers la loge de sa sœur

Elle se démaquillait en chantonnant.

Il se glissa tel un félin dans la pièce et lui mit les mains devant les yeux.

- Hein ?

- Salut Kat.

- Trowa ? Quelle bonne surprise !... ça faisait longtemps.

- Oui, au moins depuis Samedi dernier !

- Non,… je veux dire ici.

- …

- Ok, vu ta tête, ce n'est pas une visite de politesse.

- …

- Laisse moi deviner : Duo ?

Trowa acquiesça en silence.

- Trowa….

- Je sais.

- Et c'est quoi cette fois-ci ?

- …

- Duo a un chagrin ? Duo a mal dormi ? Duo est toujours amoureux de Heero ? tu l'aimes toujours et tu es malheureux ? Ton mec n'est pas aussi bien que Duo ? Pourquoi Duo ne t'aime pas ? … Alors laquelle de ces questions te travaille le plus aujourd'hui ?

- Un peu toutes à la fois.

- Bien…. Tu m'expliques ?

- Réléna sait pour Duo

- Ah…

- Elle n'a pas ta discrétion.

- …

- Elle pense que cette information pourrait éloigner Heero de Duo.

- … je vois.

- Nous allons faire notre Comin out dimanche soir.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

- Ce n'est pas facile, Kat, et surtout pour lui…

- Oh, ça va, il n'est pas en sucre ton natté ! S'il avait été plus courageux, il y a bien longtemps que cette histoire serait réglée !

- Arrête… ne le juge pas.

- Excuse-moi, tu sais que j'adore la puce, mais je ne supporte plus cette attitude mensongère.

- Nous non plus.

- Alors c'est mieux ainsi, non ?

- Tu as raison.

- C'est quoi ton vrai problème ?

- Je… j'ai peur de le perdre.

- Trowa, on ne perd pas ce que l'on ne possède pas. Il serait tant que tu passes à autre chose…

- Je le sais, mais je l'aime, c'est comme ça.

- Viens là.

La jeune femme enlaça son frère tendrement.

Comme à chaque fois, ce seul geste le réconfortait .

Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans cette position, puis échangèrent quelques banalités sur la dernière représentation.

La tristesse de Trowa avait disparu.

Une fois de plus, sa sœur, sa confidente, l'avait reboosté .

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois

- Bon je vais te laisser.

- A samedi .

- Oui. ...Ah, au fait Réléna est enceinte de Heero et il vient de la plaquer. Pour se venger, elle veut de déchoir de ses droits paternels . C'est aussi pour le faire revenir qu'elle a posé un ultimatum à Duo. A samedi

- QUOI ?

- …

- Eh !...mais reviens !

- Ah, il m'énerve quand il fait ça !!!

Catherine prit son portable.

- Salut, Hilde. T'as vu Duo depuis Samedi ?

- Non, on devait se voir ce soir, mais il est en mission. Pourquoi ?

- T'es au courant ?

- De quoi ?

- Réléna est enceinte.

- De qui ?

- De Heero.

- NON ? c'est pas vrai !

- Si, mais apparemment, ils ne sont plus ensembles.

- Je ne savais même pas qu'ils l'avaient été.

- Tiens, c'est vrai, …moi non plus.

- Duo est au courant ?

- Je pense que oui

- Bon je te laisse, j'appelle Dorothy pour en savoir plus !

- Ok, moi, j'appelle Sally… Ah au fait…. Duo et Trowa vont tout balancer sur leur homosexualité dimanche soir !

- NON ? C'est pas vrai !

- Si,… Réléna est au courant aussi...

- Non ! c'est pas vrai !... Faut que j'appelle Duo de suite. Je te laisse….

- A samedi.

- Biz.

Quelques minutes plus tard, toute la petite bande était au courant de la maternité de la princesse.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Appartement des lieutenants Barton et Maxwell, Dimanche 22 avril AC 204 , 19H 30 .**

Duo venait de dresser la table .

Trowa avait fait la cuisine : des amuses gueules et un repas froid.

Histoire de ne pas laisser seul l'américain qui pouvait lancer le sujet à tout moment.

Les trois autres Gboys avaient répondu à l'invitation avec entrain : Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils pouvaient se retrouver ensembles, sans les filles.

_« Quatre, Wufei, Heero,…. Je suis gay. Et Tro aussi… Non, ça va pas._

_Quatre, Wufei, Heero,…. Vous savez que certains hommes n'ont pas la même sexualité que … Non, c'est naze._

_Quatre, Wufei, Heero,…. Vous connaissez l'histoire du petit lapin qui aimait les carot…AAAAAH, je veux mourir ! »_

Le natté venait de se prendre la tête entre les mains en vociférant des « shit ! ». Le français lui mit une main sur l'épaule :

- Ca y est, le moment est arrivé.

- Hn.

- Tu es sûr que…

- De toutes façons, je n'ai plus le choix.

- Ca va aller ?

- Non. Mais on fera avec.

- Allez, destresse ma puce… Après tout, nous ne serons pas le seul évènement de la semaine.

- …

- Si tu réfléchis bien, le fait que Heero ait plaqué Réléna alors qu'elle attend son enfant a été plutôt bien accepté par la bande…

- …

- Alors, pourquoi nous n'aurions pas cette chance ?

- Réléna n'est pas aussi populaire et belle que moi, mon chou !

Duo avait lancé sa phrase en faisant une moue caractéristique de la jeune femme.

- T'as raison, fatal beauty ! T'es la plus belle !

- Hé ! j'suis pas une fille !

- Ouais, tu diras ça à l'étagère de la salle de bain ! 4 shampoings différents, 3 baumes après-shampoing, une crème pour la peau…

- Oh, c'est bon, arrête les frais… j'ai la peau délicate Môssieur !

- Chochotte !

- Chochotte toi-même, tapette !

- C'est celui qui dit qui est !

- Heu… pas mieux.

- Barton 1 – Chochotte 0.

Duo tira la langue à son acolyte. Cette petite joute ô combien intellectuelle lui avait fait un peu relativisé le difficile moment qui approchait.

- Ils ne vont pas tarder.

- Oui. Au fait, tu as dit à Heero pour son droit de visite.

- Oui.

- Sa réaction ?

- Heureux, mais intrigué : il ne comprend pas pourquoi elle m'a accordé cette faveur, vu la situation… Et puis, on n'a pas eu trop le temps d'épiloguer parce que Hilde m'a entraîné sur la piste de danse.

DRING !

- On y est.

- ….

Duo devint blême.

- Viens-là.

Trowa prit Duo dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

- Tout ira bien ma puce,… tout ira bien.

- …Je hais les filles en rose.

- Idem !

**A suivre**

Bien, bien, bien, alors, d'après vous, comment ça va se passer ?

A bientôt.

mahaud


	7. Ben dites quelque chose!

**Titre :** l'ami Maxwell.

**Auteur du chapitre :** mahaud66

**Disclamers :** rien est à moi bien sûr, ça serait trop beau.

**Résumé :** ça y est, la bombe est lâchée!

réactions à chaud des Gboys!

**Couples : **Attention, c'est du lourd ! Bon je suis une fan de 1X2, donc il y aura 1X2 à la fin, mais je suis aussi une fan du 2X3, alors il y aura du 2X3 au départ. Mais aussi Du 5 X Sally, 4 X Dorothy, oui, oui, Du Zechs X Noin, Du Relena X HeeroOOOO , …..

Encore merci à Noan pour ses corrections.

Merci à toutes pour les reviews.

**Chapitre 6 : Ben, … dites quelque chose !**

**Appartement des lieutenants Barton et Maxwell, Dimanche 22 avril AC 204 , 22H 30 .**

- Ben, dites quelque chose !

Mais aucun son ne sortait de la bouche des trois autres pilotes.

La tension était palpable, et Duo ressentait un malaise de plus en plus grand au fil des secondes qui lui paraissaient des heures.

Il n'osait pas regarder les deux asiatiques dont il craignait la réaction.

Quatre semblait encaisser la nouvelle avec tact, mais ses yeux, fixés sur Trowa, trahissaient ses interrogations.

Wufei ne cachait pas sa colère grandissante : son regard noir semblait vouloir lacérer le natté.

Quand au japonais, il restait impassible, les yeux rivés sur ses deux « potes ».

Des yeux améthystes se mirent à rougir, d'autres yeux, verts ceux la, s'inquiétèrent. Le français, dans un élan de solidarité envers son compagnon d'infortune qu'il sentait sur le point de craquer, lui tapota l'épaule.

Et tout bascula.

Heero se leva subitement et partit sans même jeter un regard aux autres.

Quand il claqua la porte, Duo s'effondra en larmes et courut se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Le français voulut se lever pour le rejoindre, mais il fut arrêté par Quatre.

- Laisse, j'y vais. Mais je crois que toi et moi, on va avoir une petite conversation plus tard !

- … D'accord.

Le jeune homme blond toqua doucement à la porte de l'américain, puis il se décida à entrer. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux lui serra le cœur, et il oublia en un instant toute la rancœur qu'il avait pu ressentir quelques secondes auparavant. Duo était recroquevillé en position fœtale et pleurait à chaudes larmes. L'arabe n'avait jamais vu pleurer son ami avant ce soir là, et il ressentit que la souffrance de ce dernier était immense.

Quatre n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : le consoler.

Il entendit des murmures entre les sanglots : « suis désolé ,.. hic,…je suis désolé, …Heero… pardonne-moi… »

L'ancien pilote du Sandrock s'assit sur le lit et entoura Duo de ses bras en le berçant doucement.

- Pardon, Duo. … je n'avais pas compris… pardon.

- Je suis désolé, je suis désolé,...Quatre ?

- Oui, je suis là, …je serais toujours là.

- …suis désolé…

- Pas moi. Je suis heureux que tu te sois confié à nous.

- Je… ne te dégoûte pas ?

- Ne raconte pas de bêtises ! Tu as parfaitement le droit d'aimer qui tu veux, et si c'est un homme, alors c'est un homme chanceux.

- C'est…c'est vrai ?

Duo se retourna et fixa son ami. Lorsqu'il vit le regard empli de tendresse de Quatre, il se réfugia de plus belle dans ses bras.

- Heero… il… il me déteste maintenant.

- Mais non, voyons. Il est sous le choc, c'est tout. Comme nous tous. Tu sais, ça fait mal d'apprendre que ton meilleur ami, celui que tu croyais connaître mieux que personne, t'a caché un tel secret pendant des années.

- Tu m'en veux beaucoup alors ?

- Je t'en veux, j'en veux à Trowa. Mais je comprends qu'il n'est pas facile d'annoncer son homosexualité à ses amis. En fait, c'est à moi que j'en veux le plus.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'aurais dû m'en apercevoir, j'aurais dû le sentir avec mon empathie. Si j'avais été plus attentif, vous n'auriez pas eu peur de vous confier.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, j'ai tout fait pour le cacher.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Duo, tu me fais si peu confiance ? … Tu … tu crois que je n'étais pas capable de te comprendre ?

- J'ai… eu peur, qu'ils ne comprennent pas, eux.

- Tu parles de Heero et de Wufei ?

- Ils ne me pardonneront jamais de leur avoir caché ça.

- Tu te trompes, ils te pardonneront parce qu'ils t'aiment énormément. Laisse leur le temps de digérer l'information.

- Wu est homophobe… il doit me maudire. Et Heero… oh, Quatre, je sais plus où j'en suis.

Devant le désespoir, de son ami, Quatre venait de comprendre un fait essentiel : Duo était gay et il était amoureux d'Heero. Il devait l'être depuis longtemps et le cachait aux yeux de tous de peur de perdre son amitié. D'un seul coup, la soirée prenait une toute autre dimension : Duo, par soucis d'honnêteté, avait pris le risque de tout perdre. Il mesura mieux l'ampleur du sacrifice de ses compagnons. Qu'en était-il pour Trowa ? Etait-il lui aussi en plein désarroi ?

Le jeune homme blond resserra machinalement sa prise sur Duo et lui demanda :

- Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

- …

- C'est pour ça que tu n'as rien dit tout ce temps.

- Je ne voulais pas le perdre, je ne voulais pas voir le dégoût dans ses yeux…il me méprise… j'aurais tant voulu qu'il comprenne …Quatre, est-ce si horrible d'être comme je suis ?

Duo se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Quatre le serra fort puis attendit qu'il se calme. Les minutes passèrent.

**Pendant ce temps là, dans le salon :**

- Alors, tu comptes t'enfuir toi aussi ?

- …

- Vas-y Chang, exprime-toi !

Trowa était à cran. Il avait lui aussi redouté ce moment, mais il avait espéré un autre dénouement. La réaction du japonais l'avait affecté plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Aussi, le mutisme de Wufei lui paraissait impardonnable.

- Je te dégoûte, hein ? Tu te demandes comment deux hommes peuvent faire ça, je me trompe ?

- Tais-toi .

- Eh oui, les homos, ça existe ! Tu te rends compte ! t'en côtoyais deux sans le savoir. Ça te troue le cul, ça !

- La ferme !

- Oh non, je ne vais pas la fermer ! je pense que je l'ai fermée trop longtemps justement ! Tu crois que Duo et moi nous avons choisi d'être gays? Eh bien non ! c'est comme cela et nous avons dû l'assumer et vivre avec. Malgré la peur d'être montré du doigt, malgré la peur d'avoir un jour à affronter les regards plein de mépris, tu sais, ce genre de regards que tu as en ce moment même ! Nous ne sommes pas des pervers Wufei, juste des hommes. Et si cela est trop difficile à accepter pour toi, alors, je ne te retiens pas.

Wufei se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Mais Trowa l'interpella une fois de plus.

- Je vois que tu as fait ton choix. Laisse–moi te dire une chose. C'est toi qui me dégoûtes ! Tu préfères tourner le dos au seul ami sincère qui tu ais jamais eu parce qu'il est gay. Cet ami qui a risqué de nombreuses fois sa vie pour sauver la tienne ; celui qui t'a aidé à sortir avec la femme de ta vie, celui qui s'est toujours mis en quatre pour toi ; celui qui supporte tes plaintes et tes jérémiades depuis 5 ans ; celui qui te réserve tous ses mardis pour que tu puisses te défouler et que tu puisses évacuer le stress de la semaine. Celui enfin, qui est le témoin de ton mariage et qui devait être le parrain de tes enfants. Cet homme extraordinaire qui a toujours veillé sur nous tous : j'ai nommé Duo Maxwell !

- Je vois que tu défends bien ta copine !

Le coup partit tout seul.

Trowa venait d'administrer une droite magistrale au chinois qui se retrouva à terre.

- Je défends mon ami, comme il t'aurait défendu lui ! Tu as de la chance qu'il ne t'ait pas entendu, sinon je t'aurais massacré ! Tu ne mérites pas son amitié, Heero non plus d'ailleurs. Vous ne valez pas mieux l'un que l'autre !

- Je ne t'ai jamais connu aussi bavard, Barton ! Ok, je reconnais l'avoir méritée celle-là. Et oui, tu as raison, Duo était cet ami là pour moi. Tu sais, le genre d'ami qui ne ment jamais, en qui tu peux avoir confiance. Mais cet ami là n'existe plus, car le Duo que j'ai vu ce soir est un étranger pour moi, il ne m'est rien ! Aussi, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Wufei ouvrit la porte, mais le français lui retint le bras.

- Ne fais pas ça, Wufei, … ne lui fais pas ça. Ne le juge pas. Il a assez souffert comme ça. Il t'aime comme un frère. Sois juste, toi qui clame défendre la justice ! Déteste-moi si tu veux, pense que tout est de ma faute, mais pardonne-lui, …pardonne –le d'avoir caché un fait qui risquait de lui faire perdre ses deux meilleurs amis.

L'asiatique se retourna vers son interlocuteur : ce n'était plus l'homme arrogant de l'instant d'avant. Mais un homme inquiet, angoissé, en plein désarroi. Cette vision lui fit mal, malgré lui. Avait-il raison d'être en colère ? Il regretta d'être allé si loin dans ses propos, et répondit d'un air calme.

- Je m'étais trompé sur toi. Je pensais que tu étais incapable d'avoir des sentiments humains, je te voyais comme un homme froid et distant, sans états d'âmes. Puis tu avais évolué un peu en vivant avec Duo, alors je suis devenu plus proche de toi. Ce soir, j'ai vraiment regretté de t'avoir accordé ma confiance. … Mais je dois reconnaître que tu es quelqu'un de bien Trowa Barton. Je n'approuve pas tes choix de vie, mais je respecte le dévouement dont tu fais preuve envers ton… ton…amant.

- Ami, pas amant. ..Juste ami.

- Oui, ami, si tu préfères. Tu as peut-être raison, je n'ai pas le droit de vous juger Duo et toi. Je suis peut-être trop ancré dans des vieux préjugés, mais se sont les miens, ils font partis de moi. Duo le savait et il savait qu'en me cachant ses préférences sexuelles, il était malhonnête avec moi. C'est cela qui me fait le plus mal à vrai dire. Lui pardonner ? Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable, même si je dois reconnaître qu'il est le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eu. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est trop tôt pour le dire. J'ai besoin de faire le point.

Trowa le dévisagea un moment. La tirade de Wufei était légitime, et il le savait. Il s'était souvent interrogé sur sa propre réaction s'il avait été confronté à ce genre de situation. Les faits étaient là : ils avaient lâché une véritable petite bombe pendant cette soirée ! Tous devaient se sentir trahis, quelques soient leurs avis sur l'homosexualité. Ils avaient été des frères d'armes, des amis, et ils avaient ignoré une partie importante de leur vie.

- Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir caché cela. Tu sais, au début j'ai pensé que c'était passager, puis quand Duo et moi nous avons fini par reconnaître et accepter que nous étions gays, nous avons pensé vous l'annoncer après la guerre. Puis nous avons eu peur de vous le dire, tout simplement, car nous savions que nous avions trop tardé. Et aujourd'hui, je regrette d'avoir pousser Duo à tout avouer. Il ne mérite pas que vous le repoussiez, il est tellement attaché a vous…

- Tu dois vraiment l'aimer beaucoup, pour ne penser qu'à lui en ce moment. Vraiment, je t'avais mal jugé.

_"Comment peut-on aimer à ce point ? Il serait prêt à me supplier à genoux. Je me sens moche tout à coup. Oh, Duo, tu ne m'avais pas préparé à ça !_

_Comment ne l'ai-je pas vu venir ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'être un monstre ?"_

L'asiatique resta un moment silencieux, puis il ajouta :

- Laissez- moi du temps, je ne vous promets pas d'accepter de faire comme si rien n'avait changé, mais je vous promets d'essayer.

- Merci.

Le soulagement se lisait dans le regard du français. La situation n'était peut-être si désespérée.

- Je dois m'en aller. Dis à Maxwell que je passerai mardi. J'y verrai déjà plus clair.

- Je lui dirai. Heu,… Chang ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis désolé pour le coup de poing.

- Pas moi. Il m'a ouvert les yeux sur pas mal de choses. Ah, au fait ! je pense, que Duo devrait avoir une petite conversation avec Yui. Il avait l'air encore plus secoué que moi.

- Je le pense aussi.

- A mardi.

- Oui.

Cette fois-ci, le chinois quitta l'appartement. Trowa s'écroula sur le canapé. Cette conversation l'avait vidé.

_"Pourquoi devons-nous vivre tout ça ? On était si bien jusqu'à présent. Pardonne-moi Duo, pardonne-moi mon cœur. Je ne voulais pas tout cela .Je n'aurais jamais dû te forcer la main."_

Tout à coup, il se rappela que son ami était parti dans sa chambre dans un sale état et que Quatre était auprès de lui.

_"La soirée est loin d'être finie_ !" pensa-t-il avec appréhension.

Trowa rentra dans la chambre.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Il s'est endormi. Mais il a été très secoué . …il a pleuré un bon moment. Tu te rends compte, je ne l'avais jamais vu craquer avant aujourd'hui.

- Moi non plus. Heero est un vrai connard d'avoir agi de la sorte.

- La vulgarité n'est pas ton genre d'habitude !

- Oui…tu as raison. Je n'aime pas qu'on s'en prenne à Duo, c'est tout.

- Duo et toi vous êtes très proches n'est- ce pas ? vous…

- Non, nous ne sommes pas amants. Nous l'avons plus ou moins été pendant la guerre. Mais maintenant, nous sommes des amis, presque des frères. Quiconque s'en prendra à Duo me trouvera sur sa route.

- … je ne serais pas de ces personnes là, rassure –toi. Vous êtes mes deux meilleurs amis et moi aussi je vous aime comme des frères… Mais pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

…

- Répond-moi, Trowa ! …je…Je me sens si laissé de côté, si trahi… Pourquoi ?

- Duo avait ses raisons et je les respecte.

- Heero.

- Il te l'a dit ?

- Oui.

- J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il réagisse mieux.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Tu veux savoir mes raisons ? … bien… je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies envie de les entendre.

- Je suis tout ouïe.

- Je me suis rendu compte de mon homosexualité en acceptant le fait d'être très attiré par un de mes coéquipiers, et j'ai eu du mal à l'assumer pendant un bon moment.

- Duo .

- Non, toi.

- Quatre en resta bouche bée, il ne savait plus quoi dire, ni comment réagir.

- Oh, rassure toi, ça m'est passé maintenant. Toujours est-il que sur le moment, je n'en menais pas large. J'ai toujours su que tu étais hétéro et j'avais peur de faire un imper qui m'aurait fait perdre ton amitié. C'est pour ça que je suis devenu un peu distant avec toi.

- …Je comprends mieux. Moi qui croyais t'avoir blessé. Et comment as-tu su pour Duo ?

- En l'observant.

- Moi, je n'ai rien vu.

- Oh, c'était discret, très discret. Mais Duo était fou amoureux de Heero. Et à force de l'observer, je l'ai percé à jour. Alors je lui ai parlé de moi et de ce que je ressentais, qu'il n'était pas le seul dans son cas… Tu connais la suite.

- Vous êtes devenus confidents, …et amants.

- Oui, un temps.

- Tu l'as aimé ?

- Au début, je t'aimais toi. Puis dans ses bras, j'ai fini par l'aimer lui. Mais Duo aimait Heero. Alors, notre relation n'est pas allée plus loin. A la fin de la guerre, Duo a préféré partir sur L2 pour recommencer une nouvelle vie avec Hilde, pour l'oublier, en m'oubliant moi par la même occasion.

- Mais il est revenu…

- Ca n'a pas marché avec Hilde. Oh, il ne l'avait pas prise en traître : elle savait qu'il était amoureux d'un homme. Mais Hilde a toujours eu Duo dans la peau, donc, elle avait espéré qu'en lui offrant une vie normale… Enfin bref. Conscient de son erreur et du mal qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire, il a préféré rompre. Les préventers le sollicitaient depuis un bon moment, alors il est revenu vers nous.

- Vous étiez restés en contact ?

- Oui, c'est d'ailleurs moi qui l'ai persuadé d'accepter la proposition de Lady Une. Et je lui ai aussi proposé de l'héberger.

- Et vous êtes redevenus amants ?

- Non. Mais la relation que nous partageons est, je dois le reconnaître, assez fusionnelle,… tendre.

- Je…j'ai si longtemps été jaloux de votre complicité… Je comprends à présent pourquoi.

Quatre marqua une pause, puis reprit, une question lui brûlant les lèvres :

- Tu l'aimes toujours ?

- …

- Oh, pardon cela ne me regarde pas.

- Disons que je me l'interdis. Il ne serait jamais complètement à moi, alors, je préfère son amitié : elle est sincère et éternelle.

Un murmure de Duo arrêta là la conversation.

- Tro ?... t'es là ?

- Oui Duo, je suis là. Rendors-toi. Tout va bien.

- Oui.. humff… tu pars pas, hein ?… hum…

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

Duo s'était déjà rendormi.

- Bon, je vais m'en aller, à demain.

- A demain Quatre. Et merci de ton attention,...et de ta compréhension.

Quatre serra Trowa dans ses bras un bon moment. Il put ressentir la tension qu'avait accumulé son ami quitter son corps peu à peu. Quand le jeune homme estima que le français se sentait enfin apaisé, il cessa l'étreinte et partit.

_"Ce peut-il que l'on puisse être à ce point aveugle ?_

_Je n'avais rien ressenti._

_Tout cet amour, cette détresse, de l'un comme pour l'autre."_

A suivre

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à toutes une bonne et joyeuse année car l'ami maxwell et moi allons nous reposer au Maroc pendant une petite quinzaine.

mais n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, car j'aurai accès à internet de temps en temps.

A bientôt pour la suite.

mahaud


	8. réactions

**Titre :** l'ami Maxwell.

**Auteur du chapitre :** mahaud66

**Disclamers :** rien est à moi bien sûr, ça serait trop beau.

**Résumé :** les réactions s'enchaînent… pour Heero, il faudra patienter.

**Couples : **Attention, c'est du lourd ! Bon je suis une fan de 1X2, donc il y aura 1X2 à la fin, mais je suis aussi une fan du 2X3, alors il y aura du 2X3 au départ. Mais aussi Du 5 X Sally, 4 X Dorothy, oui, oui, Du Zechs X Noin, Du Relena X HeeroOOOO , …..

Encore merci à Noan pour ses corrections.

Merci à toutes pour les reviews, je ne sais pas si j'ai répondu à toutes, mais en tout cas, j'ai beaucoup aimé les commentaires de chacune. Promis, maintenant que je suis de retour, je répondrais à toutes mes nouvelles reviews.

PS : je vous demande pardon pour l'attente, mais je me suis retrouvée avec une avalanche de boulot,un raz de marais d'imprévus, un appartement victime d'un chaos félin, d'une explosion de paperasse à faire, bref… 15 jours de vacances suivis de 15 jours de galère !!!!!

**Un petit chapitre qui vous laissera certainement sur les dents, mais qui est pour moi nécessaire : où comment les femmes sont plus perspicaces que les hommes !!!**

**Chapitre 6 : réactions.**

**Appartement de Quatre raberba Winner et de Dorothy Catalonia. Le même soir.**

Quatre rentra dans la chambre et observa sa compagne :

Elle était belle.

Il l'aimait profondément.

Et il avait le bonheur d'être aimé en retour.

Il soupira en pensant à ses amis qui n'avaient pas cette chance :

Réléna, qui attendait un enfant d'un homme qui ne l'aimait plus…

…Un homme qui ne l'avait sûrement jamais aimée d'ailleurs.

Trowa, qui aimait Duo d'un amour non partagé.

Duo qui aimait désespérément Heero.

Et Heero qui ne semblait pouvoir aimer personne…

En y repensant, il ne comprenait pas la réaction excessive du japonais pendant la soirée.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas que Dorothy s'était réveillée et l'observait à son tour.

- Tu es déjà rentré ? Il est tôt pourtant… Ta soirée ne s'est pas bien passée ?

- Heu… disons qu'elle a pris une tournure… comment dire, … inhabituelle !

- Tu m'intéresses ! Développe-moi ça !

Le jeune homme fut amusé de la curiosité de son amour. Elle ne changerait donc jamais !

- Allez, dis-moi, dis-moi, dis-moi !

- Calme-toi, je vais tout te dire. Mais…promets-moi de garder cela pour toi pour le moment.

- Heu…d'accord.

- Bon, disons que ce soir, certains d'entre nous nous ont fait des révélations importantes.

- Du genre « ma copine avec qui personne ne sait que je sors, est enceinte et veut que je l'épouse et moi pas » ?

- Oui, dans le genre, mais pour une fois, ce n'était pas Heero.

- Ah ?... Wufei va lui aussi être papa ?

- Cela ne saurait tarder, mais ce n'est en rien une révélation d'ampleur…tout le monde sait que lui et Sally veulent un enfant.

- D'AMPLEUR ? oh, ne me fais pas languir ! Donc il ne reste que Duo ou Trowa.

- Certes.

- Trowa n'a jamais rien à dire… donc Duo ?

- Bien joué Sherlock Holmes ! Mais pour être exact, c'est Duo et Trowa.

- …

- Ils nous ont annoncé qu'ils étaient gays.

- Ils sont ensembles ?

- Non, mais ils l'ont été….C'est compliqué.

Le silence de sa compagne étonna Quatre. Il fixa Dorothy avec curiosité : elle ne semblait pas étonnée.

- Tu ne dis rien ?... Cela ne te surprend pas ?

- Je n'ai jamais bien cerné Trowa. A vrai dire tu sais bien que je ne l'apprécie guère. Alors qu'il soit gay, ma foi… Pour Duo, je ne suis pas vraiment surprise.

- QUOI ? Tu t'en doutais ?

- … Oui, … enfin, c'est ce que j'ai pensé à plusieurs reprises depuis que je vous connais tous.

- Alors là tu me sidères ! Moi je n'ai rien vu venir. Ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre.

- Bravo, l'empâte !

- Pitié ! Ne te moque pas de moi ! Je me sens déjà assez idiot…

- Viens là ma puce.

La jeune femme fit s'asseoir son aimé sur le lit et l'entoura des ses bras.

- Je me doute que ce genre de révélations a du rendre la soirée… animée.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire…Disons que les réactions de nos deux asiatiques n'ont pas été des plus … tolérantes

- Je vois…Comment va Duo ?

- Mal.

- Et…l'autre ?

- Trowa, il s'appelle Trowa !

- Oui, oui... Alors « la puce »va mal. Pauvre chéri. J'espère que ces grognons vont se calmer. Duo est trop gentil pour souffrir…

- Ben dis donc ! Je vais finir par être jaloux.

- Pourquoi faire, il est gay !

- DOROTHY !

- OK, j'arrête. Bon, sérieusement, je ne suis pas non plus étonnée de la réaction de Wufei : il n'aime pas les homos.

- Effectivement. Mais ce n'est pas sa réaction la plus surprenante. Heero l'a apparemment encore plus mal accepté que lui.

- Tiens donc !

- …

- Heu dis-moi, si je comprends bien Duo et Trowa vivaient en ménage ?

- Hein ? Mais comment … non, enfin pas vraiment.

Quatre n'en revenait pas : la jeune femme semblait savoir beaucoup plus de choses qu'elle ne devrait, et cela l'intriguait. Il finit par lui raconter en détail la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Duo et celle qu'il avait eue par la suite avec Trowa.

Dorothy émit une moue caractéristique de ses habituels « je m'en doutais ! ».

- Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Ceci explique beaucoup de choses.

- Comme ?

- Comme le fait que Duo n'ait jamais poussé Heero dans les bras de Réléna. Alors qu'il a joué l'entremetteur avec tous ses autres amis…

- …

- Comme le fait que je comprenne enfin pourquoi la puce est allée squatter chez ce coincé de clown triste à deux balles.. .

- DOROTHY !

- S'cuse !

- …

- Comme le fait que Heero ait largué Réléna sur les bons conseils de Duo. .. Comme le fait que cette dernière soit folle de jalousie envers notre Américain…

- Quoi ? Réléna est jalouse de lui ? …Mais où j'étais ces 5 dernières années ?

- Dans tes comptes mon chéri. Tu sais, ceux où tu serais resté embourbé si Duo et moi ne t 'avions pas sauvé à coup de téquila !

- Pff ! Très drôle ! Vous faîtes bien la paire tous les deux.

- Bon, pour éclairer ta lanterne : je vais te raconter ce que je sais et ce que je crois. Hilde et Duo, ça n'a jamais vraiment marché – et maintenant on sait pourquoi – Mais Hilde est toujours amoureuse de lui. Réléna, elle, est persuadée que si Heero a été si distant avec elle pendant 5 ans, c'est à cause de sa relation fusionnelle – oui je sais que cela peut paraître exagéré – avec Duo. Elle a, semble-t-il,toujours pressenti - je cite – un sentiment malsain de notre natté envers SON Heero. Et le fait qu'il ait rompu en sortant de chez Duo l'a persuadé du bien fondé de son raisonnement. Quant au soldat parfait… Je reste perplexe… Mais il ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il soit jaloux de ton pote à la triste mine !

- DORO…Quoi ? Jaloux de Trowa ? Alors là, je ne te suis plus, mon ange.

- Ah bon ? Parce que tu suivais avant ?

- …

- JE PLAISANTE QUATRE !

- …

- Ne fais pas la tête mon amour. Tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout ! Mais je trouve que parfois, vous, les hommes, ne voyez jamais plus loin que le bout de votre nez !

Elle illustra ses propos d'un baiser tendre sur le nez de Quatre qui se décrispa.

La jeune femme aimait beaucoup provoquer son amant qui lui semblait parfois si naïf.

Mais elle savait si bien se faire pardonner…

- Alors tu crois que… non c'est improbable…que Heero … est gay lui aussi ?

- Bi, peut-être, amoureux de Duo, fortement envisageable. Surtout après sa réaction. Mais il n'est sûrement même pas conscient de ses sentiments. Et puis, il est tellement borné par moments.

- Tu crois vraiment…

- Enfin, c'est de Heero qu'on parle ! Monsieur je- pourrais- détruire – la –terre –sans –hausser -un- sourcil- en- personne -et- pourtant-je-sors-de-mes-gonds-parce-que-mon-ami-m'annonce-qu'il-aime-les-hommes !... Réléna n'a eu le droit qu'à un « hn. » quand elle lui a annoncé sa future et non voulue paternité.

- Il est peut-être homophobe ?

- C'est peut-être un homo refoulé. Imagine, ce serait très drôle ! Tellement coincé dans son spandex, notre iceberg intergalactique n'aurait jamais osé avouer à son ami qu'il était fou de lui. Pas de bol, c'est son pote « sourire d'avril à la mèche folle » qui remporte la mise ! Tu crois qu'il peut verser des larmes de glace ?

- Je ne te trouve pas drôle, Dorothy. J'ai passé une partie de ma soirée à ressentir du désespoir et de la colère, alors crois-moi quand je te dis que ton humour semble déplacé. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi tu persistes à traiter Trowa de la sorte ?

- … je suis désolée, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je n'oublie pas qu'il ne m'a pas porté dans son cœur pendant longtemps. Je ne pense pas d'ailleurs qu'il m'apprécie plus aujourd'hui… Et puis, …je n'aime pas le regard qu'il a sur nous, sur toi. Il M'ENERVE CE TYPE, C'EST COMME CA !

- Oui, mais c'est mon ami. Et tu as un peu trop tendance à l'occulter.

Le ton de Quatre était froid, très froid.

La jeune femme comprit qu'elle était peut-être allée trop loin.

Elle resserra sa prise sur son amant et glissa sa tête le long de son cou.

- Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te peiner…viens te coucher.

- …

- S'il te plait… mon amour.

Quatre s'allongea dans les bras de son aimée. Il n'avait plus l'énergie d'alimenter une nouvelle dispute.

- … Si tu dis vrai, alors nous allons avoir un souci entre Duo et Heero. Ce que j'ai ressenti tout à l'heure, frisait la haine et la vengeance. Heero se sent trahi… Je ne l'ai jamais vu réagir si violemment auparavant. Et Duo l'a bien compris… oh, j'ai mal à la tête.

- Alors n'y pense plus pour l'instant. Demain est un autre jour…

**Maison de Wufei et Sally Chang, le même soir  
**

- … Et tu es parti ?

- Ben oui.

- Pauvre Duo, il ne méritait pas que tu le traites de la sorte !

- Le pôvre, le malheureux, la victime… Et moi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de me sentir trahi.

- Fais le bilan de ta vie, et n'oublie pas d'y intégrer le paramètre Duo : Tu lui dois beaucoup, Wufei. Alors mets ton orgueil de mâle outragé de côté une seconde, veux-tu ?

- Tu trouves ça normal toi ?

- Qu'il soit gay ? Et alors ? S'il est heureux.

- C'est bien un raisonnement de Onna, tiens !

Sally allait répliquer violemment.

Mais elle réfléchit un instant.

Puis demanda calmement à son mari, en lui caressant les cheveux :

- Si tu m'avouais vraiment la raison de ta colère ?

- …Je … Il …n'avait pas le droit …de me le cacher. Je suis son ami…je lui ai toujours tout dit. Et lui…

- Il ne t'a rien dit.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour ne pas te décevoir. Tu as toujours dénigré les relations homosexuelles. Et ta réaction de ce soir lui a donné raison de n'avoir rien dit jusqu'à maintenant.

- Je suis si… Intolérant ? Si peu sensible que mon meilleur ami ne peut pas se confier à moi ? Je suis comme ça Sally ? … Et s'il avait été gravement malade, il me l'aurait caché sous prétexte que je n'aime pas la faiblesse ?

- Je sais très bien que tu considères Duo comme un frère. Et je comprends que tu sois un peu perdu. Mais ne laisse pas cette nouvelle tout gâcher entre vous. Va vers lui, tend lui la main… Je t'en prie.

- Je t'aime…tu as raison. J'ai mal agi … J'irai le voir demain pour m'excuser…

- C'est une sage décision…Moi aussi, je t'aime. Dors maintenant.

Le couple s'enlaça tendrement. Avant de s'endormir le chinois parla de nouveau :

- Tu sais, Sally, je pense que Trowa est amoureux de Duo…depuis longtemps.

- Oui, mais Duo en aime un autre…depuis longtemps.

- … Ah ? Qui ? …Et comment tu sais cela, toi ?

Laisse tomber mon amour, je suis fatiguée, je divague. .. Dors.

…Dors bien mon amour.

**Appartement de Duo Maxwell et Trowa Barton, le même soir**

Trowa observait Duo.

Ce dernier s'agitait dans son sommeil.

Sans trop réfléchir, il décida de se coucher tout contre l'Américain et de le prendre dans ses bras.

Réchauffé par le contact de ce corps tant chéri, le français se laissa peu à peu aller.

C'est le tremblement régulier qu'il sentit dans son dos qui réveilla Duo.

Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, il réalisa que Trowa était blotti contre lui, et que le tremblement venait des sanglots que celui-ci s'évertuait à cacher depuis un long moment.

**A suivre**

C'est quoi cette fin de chapitre débile, me direz- vous ?

Trois fois rien, en fait….

Juste envie de tenter un truc dans le prochain chapitre qui n'était pas prévu à l'origine.

Voila, quand on réécrit une fic, on en vient forcément à changer des trucs…. Bah, vous verrez bien !

Et Heero ?

C'est la clef, … alors il se fait attendre.

A bientôt

Mahaud


	9. toi et moi contre le monde entier

**titre:** l'ami Maxwell

**auteur**: mahaud

**disclaimers: **rien n'est à moi, bien sûr, cela serait trop beau!

**Couple: **bon, vous les connaissez, ...

merci à toutes celles qui continuent à m'envoyer des reviews

**Chapitre 9 : toi et moi contre le monde entier .**

**Appartement de Duo Maxwell et Trowa Barton, le même soir**

C'est le tremblement régulier qu'il sentit dans son dos qui réveilla Duo.

Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, il réalisa que Trowa était blotti contre lui, et que le tremblement venait des sanglots que celui-ci s'évertuait à cacher depuis un long moment.

Trowa pleurait, il sanglotait comme un enfant blessé.

Trowa ne pleurait jamais…. Avant cet instant.

Duo prit cette révélation telle une claque.

Trowa l'indestructible, le stoïque

L'inébranlable Trowa, qui l'avait soutenu à chaque instant

Le monument sur lequel l'américain s'était reposé si souvent, telle une béquille.

La béquille venait de se briser

Et Duo maxwell se trouvait le cul par terre.

Et cela faisait mal, très mal.

La rage s'empara de l'américain.

Un sentiment très fort, intense.

Un sentiment qui ne lui était pas étranger : il l'avait déjà ressentit.

Lors de la mort de Solo… quand il n'avait pu lutter contre un virus mortel.

…la destruction de l'église Maxwell… quand il n'avait pu sauver ses proches, sa « famille ».

l'autodestruction du wing…. Lorsqu'il avait cru perdre l'homme qu'il aimait.

La torture dont il avait souvent été l'objet dans les geôles d'Oz… quand il n'avait pu rendre les coups un à un.

Lors du sauvetage du Wufei, qu'il avait entrepris contre l'avis de tous… parce qu'il n'avait pu couvrir sa fuite.

Cette fureur contre tous et surtout contre lui-même…

Pour avoir failli…

Pour n'avoir pas pressenti les événements…

Et ce soir, pour n'avoir pas compris, que Trowa était au bord du gouffre.

Non, ils n'étaient plus en guerre.

Non, leur vie n'était pas en danger.

Mais son ami pleurait… Et Duo Maxwell avait la rage.

A cet instant, il en voulait à la Terre entière : ses « amis » si peu compatissants, la société et ses préjugés, … mais surtout à cet abruti de Duo Maxwell.

Tellement perdu dans ses démons personnels, il avait abusé de la seule personne qui l'avait soutenu indéfectiblement depuis le début.

Une personne bien plus humaine que lui.

Il avait, malgré ses grands principes, joué avec les sentiments du français pour ne pas avoir à affronter sa nature.

Il n'avait pensé qu'à sa petite personne, préférant laisser son ami tout encaisser.

Qu'avait enduré Trowa ces derniers temps, et surtout ce soir, pour craquer de la sorte ?

Et « l'ami maxwell », où était-il quand le français avait appelé à l'aide ?

Dans sa chambre, à chialer comme une jouvencelle.

Duo maxwell était un lâche.

L'américain eut la nausée en pensant à ce qu'il était devenu.

Il ne pouvait plus se laisser aller à se lamenter, à pleurer un amour qui ne verrait jamais le jour :

Trowa avait besoin, à son tour, d'être soutenu par quelqu'un de fort, et il serait cet homme là !

« _J'ai été le roi des cons, mais ce temps là est révolu_ ! »

Et, à cet instant, après des années d'absence, enfoui au plus profond de son être, le shinigami venait de reparaître, tel un phénix renaissant de ses cendres.

Duo se retourna et prit Trowa dans ses bras.

Le français, fut ébranlé d'être découvert. Il tenta vainement de rassurer l'américain :

- ce,…c'est rien ma puce… ça va passer.

- Dure soirée ?

- Dure soirée… mais …snif… ça va pass…snif…

Trowa ne put terminer sa phrase tant les spasmes qui l'agitaient étaient violents.

Il ne se contrôlait plus.

Il avait cru jouer son rôle de protecteur jusqu'au bout, mais Duo était à présent le témoin de sa faiblesse, de sa détresse.

Et pour la première fois, c'est lui qui implorait de l'aide.

L'américain enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Trowa, l' embrassant tendrement, puis il chuchota à son oreille :

- je suis là, Tro, je suis là…

- …

- Pardon, trowa, je n'avais pas compris… mais à présent tout est clair ( sauf pour vous peut-être !)

Cela ne se passera pas comme ça. J'ai voulu être l'ami de tous, quitte à être quelqu'un d'autre ;

Cet ami dont on cherche le soutien… Ce frère, moi qui ais tant manqué d'affection par le passé.

Je voulais qu'on m'aime…

- …

- Mais j'y ai perdu le plus important : MOI.

- …te,…snif,…Toi ?

Duo serra un peu plus fort son ami.

Oui, moi.

L'américain releva la tête et regarda tendrement son ami. Il saisit une des mèches qui cachaient son visage et reprit, d'un air grave.

- Ce que je suis. Je ne me suis fait aimer que pour ce que je fais, et non pour ce que je suis…JE SUIS UN NAZE !

- non… ne dis pas ça.

- Si, un naze : Le vrai Duo, il n'y a que toi qui le connais en fait.

- Les autres n'ont fait que le survoler… et j'ai été assez stupide et lâche pour me complaire dans cette mascarade !

- Je suis gay, et alors ? Je les emmerde, on les emmerde tous.

Le vrai duo maxwell ne leur plait pas : qu'ils aillent se faire foutre !

Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux s'ils sont ce genre de personnes.

Ils nous accepteront comme nous sommes ou je jette l'éponge !

- … Duo…

- Trowa, mon frère, mon ami, … mon âme sœur.

Toi, le seul qui m'a soutenu,

Qui a fait l'effort de venir vers moi ?

Qui s'est soucié de mes états d'âme, de mes angoisses ?

Toi, Toi, et encore toi.

Les autres n'ont vu que dalle !

Quatre,… trop occupé par sa carrière.

Heero,… trop préoccupé par sa princesse.

Wufei,… trop perturbé par sa femme.

Hilde ? … Et ses œillères.

J'ai donné sans jamais recevoir et je me mets à plat ventre devant des « amis » qui ne peuvent accepter ce que je suis.

J'ai vécu dans la peur de leur regard sans apprécier le seul qui me regardait vraiment….

Comment peux-tu aimer un égoïste comme moi ? Je ne te mérite pas.

- je … je ne te vois pas comme cela, Duo. Pour moi, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée.

- Foutaises ! Un blaireau, une merde…

- Mon seul point de repère.

Duo était surpris par les paroles de Trowa. Il ne savait pas comment interpréter ses derniers mots.

- …

- Ma seule amarre dans cette… putain de vie ! Tu crois que je suis une victime… je l'ai bien voulu. Je ne suis pas à plaindre. Mon malheur, je l'ai cherché. Mais tu en valais la peine.

Le natté ne semblait pas convaincu. Une fois de plus, Trowa lui cherchait des excuses pour son comportement.

- La tristesse t'aveugle, Tro, je ne vaux pas grand-chose…

- Tu te trompes, … je… t'interdis de dire ça !

Trowa fixa Duo intensement .

Prunelles émeraude contre prunelles améthyste.

La colère pointait dans la voix du français. L' américain pressentit que son interlocuteur allait vider son sac.

- je ne suis pas un être ordinaire. … Je n'ai pas de passé, je ne connais même pas mon vrai nom. Je ne suis qu'un jouet dont le destin s'amuse.

- Tro,…

- Non, laisse moi parler.

- …

- Je n'ai jamais trouvé ma place dans ce monde, sauf ce soir là, ce soir où je t'ai trouvé.

- …

- Tu étais comme moi, tu n'avais pas de famille, pas de nom. Mais tu avais cette rage de vivre. Tu m'as sauvé de ma folie. Même lorsque je me suis perdu de nouveau, tu m'as retrouvé et tu m'as sauvé de mes démons. Je t'admirais Duo, j'admirais ta force. … Cette force qui nous a tous soutenu pendant la guerre, ….qui nous a sauvé.

- …

- Pourquoi crois –tu que nous sommes tous revenus vers toi ?

- …

- Parce que nous avions besoin de toi. … Parce que j'avais besoin de toi, de ta rage de vivre. Tout glissait sur moi, je ne retenais rien. Sans conflit, Trowa Barton n'avait plus de raison d'être, …

- Trowa…

- Je n'étais plus qu'une coquille vide, tout glissait sur moi,... sauf toi.

- …

- Alors, oui, j'ai vécu dans l'ombre d'Heero, mais je m'en tape… au moins j'ai vécu. J'ai appris à vivre, à m'ouvrir, à aimer, à rire, à pleurer aussi. Tout cela je te le dois, alors ne te reproche rien.

Duo commençait à comprendre le message que le français essayait de lui faire passer.

Sa relation avec Trowa n'était pas à sens unique…

Chacun avait soutenu l'autre, à sa manière.

Il venait de découvrir un autre Trowa Barton ce soir.

Et ce Trowa là venait de l'émouvoir.

Duo Maxwell n'était pas si nul, … en fin de compte.

- C'est… C'est donc comme cela que tu me vois.

- C'est comme ça que tu es !

Les deux hommes se fixèrent longuement.

Leurs cœurs étaient soudain plus légers de ces quelques confidences.

Les non-dits n'avaient plus cours entre eux.

Et chacun se sentait mieux.

Duo caressa la joue du français, un sourire tendre au bord des lèvres.

Trowa fut troublé, mais se reprit en arborant une moue rebelle et boudeuse, si peu commune chez lui :

- Et je ne suis pas une victime !

L'américain éclata de rire.

- Ça va ma poule, on se calme, c'est pas bon pour ton teint …

- Connard.

- Monsieur Connard.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Trowa qui émit un rire léger et détendu.

Il allait si bien tout à coup.

Duo avait encore fait un miracle.

Ce dernier le regardait avec attention, ravi de voir ses traits se détendre peu à peu.

C'est alors que Trowa remarqua une expression sur le visage de son ami qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps… très longtemps.

Depuis la guerre, en fait.

A l'époque où il savait remonter le moral de tout le monde en multipliant les coups pendables… Ce regard terrifiant qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose…

- Je connais ce regard…

- Quel regard ?

- Oh…

Il était de retour…

- Tu veux parler de celui-là ?

Trowa posa la question fatale :

- Shinigami… lives ?

- yeh man, SHINIGAMI IS BACK !

Et oui, les soupçons du français étaient fondés!

- …

- Force 10! Et ça va faire mal !

- Ayez pitié de nous seigneur !

- … tu l'as dit bouffi !

Le vrai Duo Maxwell avait réapparu.

Finies les lamentations, les mortifications. Ce Duo là était près à affronter la Terre entière.

- Je suis heureux que tu te sois retrouvé.

- Moi aussi. Merci pour tout, Tro.

Ils échangèrent un regard tendre.

Puis, comme la plus anodine des choses, ils échangèrent un baiser.

Un baiser doux, apaisant.

Trowa reprit la parole. Sa voix était suave, mais ferme :

- Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre douter de toi.

- …

- …

- Et moi, je ne veux plus jamais te voir pleurer, Tro.

Duo essuya un reste de larme au coin d'e l'oeil de Trowa.

Il se mit à revivre le moment où il avait ressentit le désarroi de son ami et le serra intensément dans ses bras.

Comme en transe, ses mains s'égarèrent sur le corps du français.

Il voulait effacer cette vision.

Les nerfs à nouveau à fleur de peau, le natté prit de possession des lèvres de ce corps qu'il enserrait frénétiquement, à l'en étouffer.

_« non, Trowa, je ne veux plus jamais te voir pleurer. … »_

Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il parlait à haute voix :

- … plus jamais, tu entends ?

- …

- Je ferais tout ce que tu veux, … mais promets-le moi.

Le ton de Duo était douloureux.

Trowa trembla à cette supplique.

Il comprit alors qu'il n'avait jamais autant aimé l'américain qu'à ce moment-là.

Cet instant où il était, pour une fois, l'objet unique de ses préoccupations, de ses craintes…. De son amour, peut-être ?

C'est ainsi que, pour une fois, il renonça à ses principes.

- … Tout ce que je veux ?

Tout en embrassant le cou du français, qu'il ne voulait plus lâcher , Duo répondit:

- Oui.

- Vrai ?

- I Run, I ….

- Epargne- moi ta panoplie de citations shinigamiennes, par pitié !

- Ok. Oui, je ferais tout ce que tu veux.

- Très bien. Je veux deux choses.

- Lesquelles ?

- La première, je te la dirais demain. Et tu dois me promettre de le faire.

- … promis. Et la deuxième ?

Trowa hésita un instant.

Mais il ne voulait pas faire marche arrière.

Ce soir, il allait enfin exaucer son vœu le plus cher.

- … Je veux… que tu me fasses l'amour. Je veux que tu m'aimes, Duo. Je veux que cette nuit tu oublies le reste du monde.

- … Tro, Je…

Duo était perdu.

Oui, à cet instant, il désirait Trowa plus que tout.

Plus qu'il n'avait jamais désiré personne, d'ailleurs.

Oui, il était près à renoncer à Heero, parce que l'être qu'il avait en face de lui était bien le seul qui puisse l'aimer à sa juste valeur.

Oui, ils étaient seuls au monde ce soir .

Trowa l'embrassa avec ferveur. Il répondit avec une passion telle qu'ils furent tous les deux plongés dans un émoi furieux, désespéré.

- Je veux que tu m'aimes comme tu l'aimes, lui.

- …

- ...Et je sais que ce soir, tu n'aimeras personne plus fort que tu ne m'aimes, moi .

- Trowa, je ne veux pas que…

- Oui, je sais que demain, tout sera différent. Et jamais je ne t'imposerais de rester avec moi par dépit ou par loyauté…. Mais cette nuit… je te veux pour moi, rien qu'à moi…. Mens-moi, s'il le faut, je m'en fous. Je te veux Duo.

- …

- Fais-moi l'amour, Duo.

- …

- Aime-moi.

- …

- Pour une nuit.

A suivre…

Bon, bon bon.

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire celui-là.

Peut-être parce que j'aurais voulu que cela soit plus intense. Et que je n'arrive pas à trouver des mots plus forts.

J'espère juste que vous aurez un peu ressenti les sentiments que vivent Duo et Trowa à ce moment de l'histoire.

Ce chapitre me laisse un goût de « peut mieux faire ! »

Pourquoi ?

Je ne sais pas.

Et pourtant, pourtant…. Je le voulais ce moment.

Parce que dans la vie , il y a des moments où l'on met sa raison de côté pour vivre l'instant présent.

Et tant pis pour les conséquences.

Parce qu'on est humain, et qu'on dit merde à demain,…. parce que demain nous fait chier !

Et puis … il faut les comprendre aussi.

Mais l'histoire doit continuer, alors je ne peux rester plus longtemps à végéter sur ce passage.

Et les Autres ?

Et Heero dans tout ça ?

…

Ah, demain est un autre jour.


	10. le choix du juste

**titre:** l'ami Maxwell

**auteur**: mahaud

**disclaimers: **rien n'est à moi, bien sûr, cela serait trop beau!

**Couple: **bon, vous les connaissez, ...

**Les excuses plates de l'auteur :**

Dix millions d'excuses pour mon absence prolongée, mais, dans la vie, quand ça ne veut pas, …. Ça ne veut pas !

Dix millions, effectivement, c'est le nombre de raisons que je pourrais vous donner pour expliquer le pourquoi du comment, tellement ma vie est mouvementée, et mon esprit pris en otage.

Je n'en retiendrais que quelques unes :

Plus d'internet ni d'ordinateur à la maison. ( ça y est , enfin j'ai mon nouvel ordi !)

Trop, mais vraiment trop de boulot. ( vous n'imaginez pas à quel point !)

Le poignet et la main gauche immobilisés (je suis gauchère, c'est ballot !) ( et donc, encore plus en galère dans mon taff)

Trop d'amis qui me prennent pour l'ami Maxwell, (c'est vrai, c'est pas comme si j'avais des trucs à faire, ou même une vie à moi, quoi !)

Je suis marraine depuis peu, aussi, j'aide ma meilleure amie à faire face… enfin, quand je ne bosse pas ! et avec un bras !

Et puis, j'ai d'autres activités dans divers domaines qui en temps normal, ne me posent pas de problèmes, mais quand on a plus de temps pour soi, … on manque d'inspiration.

Enfin des multitudes de prises de têtes qui m'ont vidé le cerveau.

Mais il n'est pas question que ma fic s'arrête , NON JAMAIS !!!!

Je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui m'ont reviewvé, celles qui ont eu la patience d'attendre la suite.

Je remercie nushan ynis qui m'a rappelé à l'ordre, car j'en avais besoin.

Et tout particulièrement Bernie Calling qui m'a fait comprendre qu'il fallait que je prenne le temps de poursuivre ma fic, car écrire, c'est avoir des lecteurs, et ce n'est pas bien de les laisser en plan.

**Bernie**, Merci pour ce petit coup de pied au c… , il m'a fait du bien. Et il m'a fait comprendre une chose :

Quand on se prend la tête , on a plus le temps de faire autre chose.

Mais quand on fait autre chose, on a plus le temps de se prendre la Tête.

Je te dédie ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il ne te décevra pas.

**Resumé : **peut-être un peu court, mais le tournant de l'histoire, en fait ( c'est bien pour ça que ce fut dur à sortir !) . Cela devait être un lemon, puis j'avais décidé de le zapper, puis j'ai perdu le fil, puis j'ai reçu un email, et j'ai décidé de m'y remettre , …. Pour , au final, vous pondre un Lemonette bien torturé sur fond de song fic avec du grand Trowa et un Duo qui surprend.

C'est peu être un peu too much, mais bon, moi je me suis éclatée à l'écrire en peu de temps.

Excusez les fautes, mais je suis tellement heureuse de revenir parmi vous que je le balance direct !

**Chapitre 9 : le choix du juste.**

**Appartement de Duo Maxwell et Trowa Barton, le même soir**

_« Je veux… que tu me fasses l'amour…._

_Je veux que tu m'aimes, Duo. Je veux que cette nuit tu oublies le reste du monde. _

…_.Je veux que tu m'aimes comme tu l'aimes, lui._

… _Et je sais que ce soir, tu n'aimeras personne plus fort que tu ne m'aimes, moi ._

…_cette nuit… je te veux pour moi, rien qu'à moi…. Mens-moi, s'il le faut, je m'en fous. Je te veux Duo._

…_Fais-moi l'amour, Duo. »_

Duo regarda Trowa longuement, tout en analysant ses dernières paroles.

Avait-il le droit ?

Pouvait-il faire abstraction de tout le reste ?

Que voulait-il vraiment ?

- Moi … moi aussi je te veux, Trowa.

- Viens…

Duo passa ses bras autour du cou du français et lui offrit ses lèvres.

Lèvres que ce dernier captura tendrement, puis intensément.

L'américain frissonna d'appréhension.

Ce n'était plus innocent, ce n'était plus amical, c'était fort et cela risquait de bouleverser beaucoup de choses.

Ce baiser était tant de promesses et de doutes à la fois.

Duo avait peur.

Peur de demain.

Peur de lui et de ses sentiments…de faire du mal au français

Trowa ressentit son trouble et calma son ardeur. Mais il serra le corps de son futur amant.

Puis il fixa l'américain d'un regard inondé de désir et murmura d'une voix rauque :

- Vivre… et laisser vivre….

Duo se remémora cette citation issue d'un vieux film qu'ils avaient vus quelques temps auparavant.

Une histoire d'amour impossible, où l'un des deux hommes avait murmuré ces mêmes propos au moment fort de leur passion destructrice, face aux doutes de son amant.

Il était question de vivre le moment présent et de laisser vivre les conséquences qui en découleraient.

Ce film l'avait beaucoup ému.

Certes, l'histoire finissait mal, mais on ne pouvait que donner raison aux amants de choisir de tenter leur chance.

Il est vrai qu'il avait pensé qu'il aurait fait le même choix.

L'allusion du Français faisait mouche.

Le natté interrogea du regard le français : « Tu es sûr ? », puis y joignit la parole :

- Inch' Allah ?

- Inch' Allah.

C'est alors qu'il ferma les yeux, bascula la tête en arrière tout en douceur, et supplia :

- Alors, … fais moi tout oublier, Tro… Fais moi oublier demain…

Trowa fut tenté un moment de répondre « mission acceptée. », mais il se garda bien d'introduire une quelconque allusion à son rival en cet instant.

Il décida donc de prendre possession de la gorge offerte de l'américain et d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau de celle-ci.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que les deux hommes perdent pied avec la réalité et plongent dans une intense envie de prendre et de se donner.

**POV Trowa**

**  
_C'est un moment fort où se réveille l'eau qui dort…_**

Je t'ai toujours voulu et ce soir je vais enfin pouvoir accéder à mon rêve le plus cher.

Duo, mon amour.

Je veux te transporter là où personne d'autre ne te trouvera.

Je veux te perdre dans les profondeurs de mon cœur.

Je veux être tien, et que tu m'appartiennes.

Ce que je ressens est tellement intense.

J'ai envie de pleurer tant l'émotion me submerge.

**Un moment clair où je me confonds a ta chair**

**  
**

Pour moi, tout est limpide.

Cette nuit nous nous trouvons enfin.

Cette nuit, nous n'allons plus faire qu'un.

**C'est le feu et la soie  
C'est le vent qui court sous la peau**

Tu trembles de désir, d'excitation.

Cette sensation te brule, malgré la douceur de mes caresses.

Ton esprit s'égare.

Tu découvres enfin l'amour dans les bras d'un homme.

Car enfin ce soir tu acceptes de te faire aimer.

**Et c'est t'apprendre avec les doigts qui me rend tout chose  
**

Nous avons pourtant été amants par le passé.

Mais pour moi, c'est comme si c'était la première fois.

Est-ce pareil pour toi mon amour ?

**C'est comme un mal en moi qui m'effraie qui me tord**

Si tu savais comme je me retiens de te dévorer, de te prendre avec violence.

Je suis fou en cet instant…

Mais j'ai tellement peur de te faire mal que j'arrive encore à me freiner, à m'interdire.

**  
Sens mon corps et fais moi perdre pied**

Je veux que tu t'enivres de mon odeur

Que tu ressentes les moindres vibrations de mon corps.

Fais-moi du bien à m'en faire mal.

Fais de moi ton univers, ton champ de bataille

Ta victoire.

Touche-moi, caresse moi, aime –moi.

**  
Dans ces eaux troubles fais-moi plonger**

**  
**Oh oui, enfin je ressens ces mille sensations que j'espérais.

Tu clames mon prénom telle une supplique, douce, fiévreuse, amoureuse.

Tu en demandes plus, tu te cambres et tu t'offres à mes caresses intimes.

Tu m'appelles et m'invites.

Je ne résisterais pas longtemps.

Je me sens roi en cet instant, et je vais prendre possession de mon royaume.

**  
Me garder en toi le souffle court, figer la pose**

Oui ,je voudrais m'y perdre à jamais.

...Ton corps, qui se soumet sous mes assauts...

...Qui m'emprisonne dans la plus douce des prisons...

...Qui suit chacune de mes fiévreuses intrusions pour mieux m'éprouver ensuite.

Tu sais être cet amant que j'ai tant espéré que tu sois.

Jamais je n'avais pris autant de plaisir à te posséder.

Mes autres amants sont balayés à chaque coup de rein…

…A chacun de tes gémissements

Tu me tues, Duo … à petit feu…. C'est si bon.

Et toi, éprouves- tu le même plaisir ?

Je suffoque tant je suis troublé.

Je veux te voir, voir ton regard, toi qui ne mens jamais.

Aimes –tu m'avoir en toi Duo ?

Je m'arrête un instant pour te contempler sous moi.

**Les yeux noyés comme deux mutants sous hypnose**

**  
**

Tu me regardes aussi avec une telle sincérité

Tu veux plus, tu me veux plus que tout.

Tu veux vivre….

Et je jouis comme jamais il ne m'avait été permis de le faire.

Tu m'accompagnes dans cette explosion des sens tout en me fixant intensément.

Nous avons du mal reprendre notre souffle ;

Est-il possible de se mettre dans un tel état ?

Puis doucement, je reviens à moi…

…Même si je suis toujours sous ton emprise, hypnotisé par tes yeux si profonds…

...Si profonds que je peux toucher ton âme….

Et je veux la toucher, je veux savoir.

Mais un doute me submerge….

Qui sommes-nous en cet instant ?

Es-tu Shinigami ?

Es-tu Duo Maxwell ?

Suis-je moi ?

Suis-je… Heero ?

**  
C'est comme un mal en toi qui te pèse et te mord**

Pourquoi suis-je en train de penser à lui ?

...Peut-être parce que c'est lui que tu vois dans mes yeux…

...Peut-être parce que malgré-toi, ton corps l'appelle.

...A qui les as-tu murmuré ces mots d'amour, Duo ?

...J'ai peur de comprendre…

Qu'en gagnant cette bataille...

...Je viens de perdre la guerre.

La vérité m'éclate enfin en plein cœur:

Tel un barbare, je suis en train de piller les terres d'un autre.

Malgré cette profanation, tu lui resteras fidèle.

J'ai été égoïste, malhonnête de te faire croire au bonheur, ...à l'oubli.

J'ai été si présomptueux de croire avoir ce pouvoir.

Tu n'es pas dupe de la tempête qui ravage mon cœur à présent.

Peut-être viens-tu toi aussi de comprendre cette mascarade.

Est-ce la fin de ce merveilleux moment ?

Je t'interroge sans m'en rendre compte en m'éloignant de ton corps.

Je t'ai souillé avec ma stupide naïveté.

Tu dois regretter maintenant.

- ….

- ….

Non, tu sembles refuser cette évidence.

Malgré le mal qui te ronge, tu veux poursuivre notre étreinte.

Tu me fais basculer sur le côté et décides, cette fois de mener nos ébats.

Tu t'ériges au dessus de mon corps, le menace de douces attentions.

- C'est notre nuit, Tro….. Pas la sienne.

- Duo…

- Regarde-moi.

Tu parais si déterminé tout à coup.

Et enfin, je viens de comprendre...

Ce soir,Tu n'as jamais eu l'intention d'oublier .

Tu te connais trop bien pour savoir que c'était chose impossible.

Non, ce soir, le seul qui avait besoin d'oublier, c'était moi.

…Et tu le savais depuis le début.

Mais tu as eu la pudeur de me le cacher, tu as décidé de vivre cet instant avec moi.

Et de laisser vivre…. Ta culpabilité.

C'est troublant de pouvoir lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.

Tu viens de le trahir.

Tu prends le risque de le perdre pour de bon.

As-tu compris qu'il y avait un espoir pour vous deux ?

A vrai dire, sa réaction n'était peut-être pas un rejet.

Je peux bien te l'avouer maintenant,…

… je crois que c'est à moi qu'il en veut.

Mais bien sur !

Tu ne pouvais pas baisser les bras aussi facilement.

Tu espères encore qu'Heero puisse éprouver quelque chose pour toi.

…Mais j'ai été aveuglé par toutes ces émotions que nous avons vécu ce soir.

Est-ce le fait de me voir pleurer qui t'a fait penser que tu me devais cette nuit.

- Pou…pourquoi ?

Tu sais que j'ai découvert le pot aux roses

- Parce que c'est toi.

- Mais tu…

- Je ne veux pas penser à demain maintenant. Ce soir, je veux t'aimer toi.

- …

- Je veux t'aimer comme je l'aime lui.

- …

- Vivre et laisser vivre…. Trowa.

Tout est clair dans mon esprit:

Tu n'as jamais douté.

Tu as voulu exaucer mon désir de faire l'amour avec toi.

Tes hésitations n'étaient dues qu'à l'inquiétude que je ne puisse pas comprendre….

...Que cette nuit était sûrement la dernière.

- Merci, ...Duo.

- Mais cette nuit n'est pas terminée, mon cœur.

**Baise mon corps et fais-moi tournoyer**

C'est alors que tu reprends tes caresses, tes attaques qui me font de nouveau oublier qui je suis.

- Laisse moi te posséder Trowa….

- Hum … oui.

- Dis le moi.

- Hum ….quoi ?

- Que tu me veux en toi… Que tu …

- Oui, …. Oh oui…. Je te veux …..

- Que tu veux que je te fasse du bien….

- … Encore…. Oui….

- …. Que tu veux je jouisse en toi…

- … oui, …ah,…… , Duo, … Viens.

Mon supplice est insoutenable.

J'ai du mal à croire que nous venons de faire l'amour.

Je ressens encore plus de désir que tout à l'heure.

Tu es le diable.

Oui, j'oublie tout cette nuit. C'est notre nuit…..

Enfin tu me pénètres et je ne suis plus apte à penser.

**  
Dans ces eaux sombres fais-moi plonger**

**  
**

Je ne sais pas dans quelles ténèbres tu m'as plongé, Duo Maxwell, mais je ne veux plus en sortir.

Je vis tant de sensations que les larmes coulent en criant ton prénom, encore et encore.

Tu vas et tu viens dans mon corps .

Je meurs… et je revis dans l'instant d'après.

…Et soudain, c'est l'extase, le nirvana.

…Et c'est ensemble que nous parvenons à l'atteindre.

Je te presse contre mon cœur pour que tu restes en moi encore.

**  
C'est se taire et fuir s'offrir à temps**

Aucun mot ne sort de nos bouches, nous ne sommes pas encore près pour cela .

Je ne veux pas revenir tout de suite à la réalité…

...Tu le comprends, et ne sembles pas le vouloir toi non plus.

Tu m'offres ainsi, mon plus grand moment de bien-être.

Je ne regrette rien de ce qui vient de se passer, non,… vraiment, ..rien.

Il fallait que cela nous arrive…

Pour comprendre…. Qu'il nous fallait avancer.

**Partir avant de découvrir**

….Que tu devais aller jusqu'au bout de ton amour avec lui, au risque d'être malheureux.

… Que je devais te laisser partir… et passer à autre chose.

Mais, sache que je t'aime Duo.

Et que je t'aimerais toujours…

**  
D'autres poisons dans d'autres villes**

…Comme l'amour que tu lui portes coule dans tes veines, tel un poison incurable...

...Tu vivras en moi, dans mon cœur.

Je te souhaite de trouver, toi aussi, l'apaisement.

Ce soir, tu viens de me guérir de se qui me faisait le plus souffrir :

Mes illusions.

**  
Et en finir de ces voyages immobiles. **

Adieu, Mon Amour…

Adieu, Duo.

**A suivre**

Alors, vous allez me dire :

Ah ok, d'accord.

Bon c'est Un 1X 2, alors ?

Au prochain chap elle nous brade la réconciliation avec le soldat parfait.

En bref,elle abrège et elle bâcle sa fic.

PAS DU TOUT !

On en est pas encore sorti , je vous le confirme.

Car ,qui sait se qui se trame dans l'esprit de nos autres héros ?

PS : Pour la chanson , c'est Etienne Daho .

En vous promettant d'être moins longue pour la suite, je vous remercie de m'avoir lue.

Mahaud


	11. premier jour de vérité, 1ère partie

**titre:** l'ami Maxwell

**auteur**: mahaud

**disclaimers: **rien n'est à moi, bien sûr, cela serait trop beau!

**Couple: **bon, vous les connaissez, ...quoi que...

Note de l'auteur: merci à toutes pour vos gentilles reviews. J'espère que j'ai répondu à toutes. Bon, avec cette fic, je finirai par fonder un fan club de Trowa ( avouez, vous ne vous attendiez pas à l'aimer à ce point mon Tro tro!!!)

**Résumé: Que peut-il bien se passer après une nuit pareille? Duo et Trowa vont devoir affronter leur premier jour de vérité.  
**

**Chapitre 9 : premier jour de vérité.**

**Appartement de Duo Maxwell et Trowa Barton, le lendemain matin, 9 h.**

Trowa caressait le dos de son amant depuis un long moment.

Duo avait fini par s'endormir quelques heures auparavant.

Lui, non.

Il n'avait pas eu envie de perdre un moment de conscience après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Profiter…

Profiter de cet état de grâce…

Profiter d'enlacer ce corps tant chéri…

Profiter de chaque minute, chaque seconde, chaque….

- Bip , bip, bip !!!

« Eh merde ! »

- Who…. What ?

- Rien,... rendors toi, c'est mon portable.

- Fuck the portable !

- Je dois me lever.

- … Hein ?... non… je dors,…. Veux pas bosser…

- Pas toi, ma puce, t'es en congés. Mais moi, j'ai rencard avec Lady Une

- Grml !... Fuck Lady Une !

- Heu...Même pas en rêve.

- … fuck the preventers !

- Hum...lesquels ? Non parce que Lee c'est fait, Jordan, c'est fait…

- Oh… tu m'emmerdes… Fuck you !

- Ca c'est aussi fait mon cœur... Dis- donc, t'es charmant au réveil !

- S'cuse…. Sommeil…

Duo serra le corps de Trowa en guise d'excuse.

- Pas grave,

- Si, …. Désolé. Reste un peu encore…. Please.

- J'aimerais…. Mais là, …. Je suis vraiment à la bourre. Puis tu n'imagines pas l'importance de ma mission actuelle…

- Fuck la mi….

- Oui , c'est c'la...j'ai bien saisi l'idée générale ! …. Ca va aller ? ….

- Ou…Oui….

- ...

Améthyste contre émeraudes... les deux hommes se firent face. L'un comme l'autre aurait donné tout l'or du monde pour lire dans les pensées.

C'est quand même l'américain qui rompit le silence;

- Oh Tro, j'ai pas envie que ça finisse comme ça….. Je … enfin… Attends que je me réveille un peu… Je …. ( il embrassa la joue de son amant)

- Laisse tomber Duo…. Il n'y a aucun malaise.

- Mais….

- Pas de mais. Dors encore un peu. Je pense que tu as une longue journée devant toi…

- ….

- Oui, action…. Réaction ! Je pense qu'à l'heure qu'il est, tout Sank est au courant. Enfin, au moins Hilde, Dorothy, Sally….

- Oh MY GOD !... Heureusement que j'ai coupé mon téléphone !... Fuck the society !

- D'accord avec toi… bon… à ce soir.

Le français enlaça une dernière fois le natté et se leva tout en susurrant un ultime message.

- Merci, … Duo… cette nuit c'était…

- Merveilleux, Trowa.

- Oui, … merveilleux.

L'américain se recroquevilla contre son oreiller, laissant Trowa partir à la douche.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Le même jour, 11 h 47 :**

C'est la faim qui priva Duo de son sommeil.

Après avoir durement lutté pour ouvrir les yeux, l'américain repensa à la nuit qu'il venait de vivre.

_« Trowa, tu ne sauras jamais à quel point…._

_Cette nuit a été importante pour moi._

_Je ne sais pas où tout cela va me mener… _

_Non, vraiment pas… _

_Avais- je le droit… _

_Etait- ce ce que tu voulais vraiment ?_

_Quelque part, je crois que oui, _

_Oui, il fallait que nous vivions cet instant… _

_Il fallait que je sache… _

_Que quoi qu'il puisse se passer,_

_je lui appartiens, _

… _Que je ne pourrais jamais t'appartenir…_

… _Pas comme tu le voudrais._

_Pardonne-moi._

_Je sais que je te fais souffrir… _

_J'ai mal de te faire mal, Tro._

_Je sais trop bien ce que c'est d'aimer à fonds perdus…_

_C'est dur d'être victime et bourreau…._

_C'est maintenant que je me rends compte que nous sommes encore en guerre… contre nous même._

_Que le désir de faire le bien engendre aussi le mal…_

_Que rien n'est blanc ou noir…._

_Depuis le début…_

_Au fond…_

_Le soldat qui torture un prisonnier pense protéger sa femme et ses enfants …._

_L'orphelin de L2 qui se bat dans un gundam pour libérer sa colonie tue des pères et engendre des orphelins à son tour…_

_La femme qui veut me détruire et détruire l'homme que j'aime se bat pour l'humanité…_

_parce qu'elle souffre…. _

…_Parce que nous souffrons tous…. _

_Et Heero… quelle souffrance cache –t-il ?_

…_Et moi ? _

_Avais- je le droit de me protéger au point de lui cacher mes sentiments ?_

_N'avait-il pas droit de le savoir ?_

_Et de choisir… s'il voulait rester mon ami._

_En fin de compte, je ne vaux pas mieux que Réléna._

_J'ai décidé pour lui… Je lui ai forcé la main._

_Je l'ai mis devant le fait accompli._

_Heero, si tu savais comme je regrette…_

… _Me pardonneras-tu de t'avoir menti ?_

_Raaah ! Duo, arrête ta psychologie à deux balles !_

_...Lève-toi et marche ! »_

Son petit moment d'introspection matinale étant assouvi, le natté décida de remettre à plus tard ses états d'âme et d'aller boire son café.

Sur la machine ...à café, dont se dégageait la délicieuse odeur de la boisson amère, trônait un post-it , petit message de Trowa.

« Premier jour de vérité, courage shinigami… après un bon café, tu auras fait le plus dur.

PS : N'oublie pas d'allumer ton portable.

Trowa, ton ami pour la vie. »

Duo esquissa un sourire.

_« Oui, Tro, … tu es vraiment mon ami… pour la vie. »_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

L'américain fixait son téléphone comme on regarde le diable : Plein de défi, se répétant qu'on a pas peur de lui…

Alors qu'on a peur quand même.

Il essayait en vain de lire les petites lignes qui pouvaient se dissimuler dans cet objet satanique : allait-il être aspiré directement en enfer dès la validation du code pin ?

- Candy man, Candy man, …Candy man ?

Non,… le monstre ne semblait pas vouloir l'écorcher avec son crochet sanglant…

**- Vous avez 8 messages…**

« Rien que ça ! »

- …**Aujourd'hui à 9h 08 : _« Salut, c'est Hilde… Heu, … j'ai appris pour hier. J'espère que ça va … Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler si tu veux parler… Bon, je te rappelle plus tard… bisou. »_**

Le ton de la jeune femme trahissait une certaine mélancolie.

_« Tiens, encore une personne qui souffre à cause de moi…. Je ne suis pas certain que le fait que j'assume enfin mon homosexualité la rende particulièrement heureuse…. Il va falloir qu'elle accepte de m'avoir définitivement perdu… Hildy… ma puce..."_

**- …Aujourd'hui à 9h 49 : _« Duo, ma puce ! Quatre m'a tout dit. Je suis heureuse que tu aies fait le grand saut ! Maintenant, je peux te l'avouer : Je m'en doutais ! Mais tu vas devoir m'expliquer tout en détails, sinon je vais piquer une crise !!!... Au fait, Trowa, c'est un bon coup ? JE RIGOLE !... Bon, j'attends de tes nouvelles avec impatience… Duo, t'es le meilleur !... Ah au fait, tu devrais parler à Heero. Quatre m'a dit qu'il avait claqué la porte… Il va pas nous chier une pendule, non mais ! Il se prend pour qui ?... Enfin bon, Va le voir, … Je suis sure qu'il finira par comprendre. Je te fais des poutous."_**

**_  
_**

« _Sacré Dorothy, toi aussi, t'es la meilleure ! … Enfin, t'en a de bonnes, toi : Comme si PARLER avec Heero était si simple ! »_

- … **Aujourd'hui à 9h 51 : _« Ah oui, j'allais oublier : DUO, JE T'AIMEUUU, DUO JE T'ADOREUUUU, T'ES LE PLUS FORT_**_… non Quatre,… pas toi… je parle à Duo… »_

_« ...Vraiment la meilleure… »_

Le message de Dorothy avait vraiment redonné le sourire à l'américain.

_« Ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise journée, en fin de compte…. »_

- … **Aujourd'hui à 10h15_ : « Bonjour Duo, C'est Sally… Bon, je tiens tout de suite à m'excuser pour Wufei … Tu comprends bien qu'avoir un mari aussi psycho rigide est parfois un poids pour moi… Et pourtant, je l'aime quand même, hein, enfin, on ne se refait pas…. Donc, tu ne seras pas étonné de savoir que je ne cautionne pas sa réaction ô combien ridicule…. Je pense que la moralité de cette histoire, c'est que par chance, j'ai hérité du boulet… NON, mais, tu imagines à quoi tu as échappé ? Tâche de choisir ton homme mieux que moi...Bref... Ne t'en fais pas, il est encore ronchon, mais ça lui passera… D'ailleurs, il m'a promis de venir te voir aujourd'hui. Alors … Sois zen… Laisse la fureur du Dragon s'exprimer… IL ne restera plus que le sale gosse vexé à raisonner… Enfin, je te fais confiance… Quoi qu'il en soit, tu as fait le bon choix, Duo. Je t'embrasse._**

_« Sacré bout de femme. Wufei a du se faire trucider… Merci Sally. Ca fait du bien de ne pas être jugé… »_

- … **Aujourd'hui à 10h30 _:" … Duo, C'est moi… Je… Bon, voila… Je n'ai pas voulu qu'on en parle ce matin, parce que je n'étais pas sûr de ne pas flancher… mais maintenant je voudrais que tu m'écoutes…. Je t'aime Duo… ce que je ressens, c'est… tellement fort… Doux... et douloureux à la fois… Heu… cette nuit, on a vécu un moment merveilleux.. et je voudrais croire que tout est possible… qu'il pourrait y avoir un NOUS… oui mais voila, je n'y crois pas, … enfin plus… et je sais que toi non plus… Oh je sais bien que tu serais près à tout faire pour que je sois heureux. Je sais que tu serais près à te sacrifier … si je te le demandais… Et bien, vois- tu, je ne te le demande pas… Toi et moi, nous devons aller de l'avant… Nous avons fait le premier pas vers l'honnêteté, sur ce que nous sommes, qui nous sommes,… Il ne faut pas s'en contenter… Ce qui nous unit, c'est qu'on aime tous les deux, et qu'on en souffre… Duo, Tu aimes Heero… alors dis- le lui, … Et dès aujourd'hui. … Oh, et ne fais pas ta tête de cochon ! Tu m'as promis de faire quelque chose si je te le demandais, souviens toi… C'est le moment de respecter ta parole…. Fais le, s'il te plait,… je… bon, je crois que je t'ai tout dit… Bonne chance… Et ne t'en fais pas pour moi, … Ah oui, appelle moi si ça va pas… A ce soir."_**

_« … Trowa… pourquoi ?_

_...Le pire, c'est que tu me connais par cœur… _

_Tu m'as piégé, amigo…mon pote… Tu fais chier avec ton pragmatisme de mes deux !..._

… _Eh merde. »_

Duo se sentit mal tout d'un coup. Partagé entre l'envie de pleurer et la colère.

Oui, Trowa, une fois de plus, faisait face mieux que lui-même… Alors que c'était certainement lui le plus malheureux…

Oui , une fois de plus, Trowa avait tout prévu…

_« Je suis à ce point prévisible ?... »_

**- … Aujourd'hui à 10h 34 : _« Ah, au fait,… et là c'est le collègue qui te parle, … Lady une me fait te dire que ton rapport c'est de la merde et qu'elle en veut une nouvelle version demain à la première heure… Bon, personnellement, je l'ai lu, et effectivement, … c'est de la merde !... Oui, fuck, je sais… bonne journée ma poule. »_**

_« … Connard ! »_

_« … Toujours le dernier mot ! »_

_La dernière tirade du français avait sorti Duo de sa tristesse passagère._

- … _**Aujourd'hui à 10h 42 : « c'est Quatre… J'espère que tu vas bien. Je passe voir Trowa tout à l'heure avant de prendre la navette… N'hésite pas à m'appeler… je garde le portable branché… Bon, Ma copine est un peu hystérique depuis la nouvelle, comme tu as pu le deviner ( **oui, c'est Duo ! … non c'est le répondeur… Bon Dorothy, lache ce portable !)…** ceci dit, elle a raison sur un point : il faut que Heero et toi ayez une conversation… Et le plus vite sera le mieux ; Je t'embrasse… à Jeudi .**_

_« gna gna gna… va parler à Heero… »_

**_- Aujourd'hui à 11h02 : … Je viens d'avoir une conversation avec Heero… ECHEC ET MAT ! »_**

_« … QUOI ? PETASSE ! Qu'est-ce que… »_

_**- Vous n'avez pas d'autres messages … Pour réécouter vos messages**… Clic !_

_« Relena, Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? _

… _Ne me dis pas que… Oh Heero !_

_Le message de Réléna venait de faire paniquer Duo ;_

_Sans réfléchir, il composa le numéro de Heero._

_**- Vous êtes bien sur le portable du lieutenant colonel Yui. Vous pouvez laisser un message…**_

- … **_Heero, … c'est Duo… Il faut que je te parle… Je t'en prie, rappelle- moi… Même si tu es en colère… Même si tu m'en veux… Rappelle-moi… Je peux tout t'expliquer._**

_« Heero, je t'en supplie… Rappelle._

_Rappelle… »_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Une heure plus tard…**_

Duo était resté prostré, portable à la main sur le canapé du salon.

Il avait peur.

Réléna pouvait bluffer…

mais elle avait surement vu Heero…

Ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer que le japonais avait été informé de son homosexualité.

Quel moment de jubilation pour elle…

Oui… Elle jubilait… et son ton au téléphone était celui de quelqu'un qui venait de remporter le gros lot : Heero.

C'est la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée qui sortit l'américain de sa torpeur.

- Oui, j'arrive.

Un visage inattendu accueillit Duo derrière la porte.

- … Zech… enfin,… Milliardo ?... Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

Il faut savoir que Milliardo Peacecraft ne se faisait plus appeler Zech depuis qu'il avait quitté le giron d'Oz. Malheureusement, les habitudes ayant la vie dure, certaines personnes, dont le natté, persistaient à l'interpeler par son nom d'emprunt.

- Oh, tu peux m'appeler Zech. J'ai l'habitude avec Lucrécia… Et puis, je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de m'appeler Milliardo Peacecraft qu'aujourd'hui…

- Hein… Pourquoi tu dis cela ?

- Ose me dire que le nom de Peacecraft ne te fais pas horreur, Duo ?

- …

Le ton du Prince était sombre.

- Je viens d'apprendre par Catherine l'odieux chantage que ma soeur a exercé à propos de ton… homosexualité.

- …

- Duo, si je suis là,… c'est pour te dire que Lucrécia et moi te soutenons et serons toujours tes amis,… et aussi pour te dire que je ne suis absolument pas d'accord avec les actes de Réléna.

- … merci.

Zech fixait Duo d'une étrange manière.

Il semblait vouloir rajouter quelque chose, tout en ayant peur de trop en dire.

L'américain, intrigué par l'attitude de son visiteur, l'invita à continuer.

- Parle, je t'écoute…

- … Je… J'ai .. aussi une raison plus personnelle d'être là.

- …

- Je voulais te dire que… je comprenais.

- Comprendre quoi ?

- Tout. …Ton silence sur ton homosexualité. … Le fait que tu aie décidé de le dire, ...pour qui, ...enfin, … tes réelles motivations.

- Je ne te suis pas bien.

- Je te comprends d'autant plus … que moi aussi j'ai dû porter ce genre de secret… Et que moi aussi j'ai sacrifié beaucoup de choses pour la personne que j'aimais… Et je porte encore aujourd'hui le poids de n'avoir jamais osé le lui avouer… Oui, … je crois que c'est cela qui reste le plus dur.

- … Tu ne parles pas de Noin, je suppose…

- Non. Chacun porte sa croix dans notre couple. Je souffre de la perte d'un être cher, elle souffre de ne m'avoir qu'en partie.

- Un être cher ?

- Oui,... Un homme.

-...

- ... moi aussi j'ai vécu dans la peur d'assumer mes sentiments . Puis d'être rejeté... , et pour finir... j'ai préféré vivre avec sans rien dire... Noin m'a beaucoup aidé, mais ... enfin, cela ne sera jamais aussi fort.

- ... serait-ce indiscret de savoir qui?

- L'homme qui m'a recueilli alors que j'errais depuis la destruction de Sank. Celui-là même qui m'a pris sous son aile, qui m'a donné un but dans la vie,... mon mentor… Oui… j'aimais cet homme plus que de raison. J'aurais tout fait pour lui… J'ai changé de nom, son combat est devenu le mien… je l'ai suivi dans sa folie… mille fois j'aurais donné ma vie pour sauver la sienne…

Duo essayait de comprendre .

« Serait-il possible que… »

- …

- …

- Treize ?... Tu parles de Treize Kushrenada ?

Le visage de Zech afficha une douleur palpable à l'évocation du nom de son ancien amour.

- … Oui,… Treize.

- …

- Oui, je sais, tu dois me trouver bien pathétique… Cet homme était ton ennemi, comme je l'ai été. Si Lucrétia ne m'avait pas ouvert les yeux, je…

Le désarroi de son interlocuteur émut l'américain.

Il interrompit Zech et l'invita à s'assoir.

- Je nous prépare un café.

Le blond fut surprit, mais consentit.

Quand l'américain revint avec les tasses, son visage avait changé : de surprise, il avait mué en compassion.

- Tu as bien fait de m'en parler… Et oui, nous nous comprenons. Tu portais un poids un peu trop lourd pour toi tout seul… Je ne te trouve pas pathétique… Certainement pas plus que moi-même… Et … depuis quand le sais-tu vraiment pour moi ?

_Oui, Zech savait… il n'aurait pas parlé de Treize s'il n'avait pas pressentit …_

- Que tu aimes Heero ?

- Oui.

- Depuis toujours.

- …

- Depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu le protéger lors d'une de vos fuites… j'étais encore à Oz… Ce jour là, j'ai vu un soldat faire rempart de son corps pour sauver son coéquipier… je me suis vu en toi… j'ai compris.

- …

- Puis, le temps a passé, avec les évènements que nous connaissons … nous sommes devenus alliés, puis amis… et j'ai très vite compris que mes intuitions étaient justes.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, Duo découvrait en Zech un confident .

Ils avaient beaucoup de point communs.

Certes, le frère de Réléna avait une nouvelle vie auprès de Noin.

Mais il aimait lui aussi un homme en secret… et cet homme n'était plus de ce monde.

Que serait la vie de Duo si Heero disparaissait…

- … c'est pour cela que tu dois lui dire, Duo. Ne fais comme moi ; Il n'y a pas un jour où je ne regrette pas de n'avoir rien dit… c'est dur, crois-moi. Si je l'avais fait, il m'aurait peut-être ri au nez… mais je ne saurais jamais si j'aurais pu… le sauver de lui-même… le rendre heureux… Je l'ai laissé s'enfoncer dans sa folie dominatrice…

Les larmes coulaient sur le visage de Zech Merquise.

_" Sommes-nous tous condamnés à souffrir? Moi qui croyais être le seul... quel égoîsme."_

Sans réfléchir, Duo le prit dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent un certain temps enlacés et Zech se calma peu à peu.

Il fixait le visage de l'américain et semblait vouloir faire passer son message: _" Heero est vivant, lui."_

- …

- …

- … je vais lui dire.

- Ne tarde pas... Ma sœur ne te rendra pas la chose facile. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle manigance, mais elle fera tout pour récupérer Heero… Et te faire sortir de sa vie .

- Je veux bien te croire…

- C'est ma sœur, je l'aime, malgré tout ce qu'elle peut faire… mais Je ne veux pas qu'elle vous détruise. Tu es fort Duo, mais ... Heero est plus fragile, malgré les apparences... elle le détruira si elle l'oblige à vivre avec elle … et loin de toi. … Je ne connais pas les sentiments d'Heero, mais je sais qu'il a besoin de toi... Je ne l'ai jamais vu plus vivant que depuis que tu es revenu à Sank ... tu es la personne avec laquelle il se sent le plus proche... Au grand désespoir de ma soeur, d'ailleurs.

Duo fur troublé par ces dernières paroles . Si l'attachement du japonais à son égard paraissait si évident au frère de Réléna, c'est qu'il pouvait bien être réel.

- Heero ne l'épousera pas… il a rompu avec elle .

- …

Le silence du blond inquiéta l'américain .

- Oui, mais…

- Mais ?

- … il a passé la nuit avec elle… Je.. l'ai vu sortir de sa chambre lorsque je suis venu au château ce matin.

- … Quoi ? Non… oh non,… Heero.

_« Echec et mat… la chienne ! »_

Duo se décomposait depuis la nouvelle.

_« Alors, elle avait raison… »_

- Je suis désolé… Mais Réléna part après-demain pour L3… Tu pourras parler à Heero sans qu'elle ne t'en empêche…

- C'est peut- être trop tard.

- Tant qu'il y a de la vie…

L'américain se trouva confus de sa réflexion.

- Oui… tu as raison… je n'ai pas le droit d'abandonner.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Duo était perdu…

Trop d'évènements s'enchaînaient sans qu'il n'ait de prise…

Et plus les minutes passaient, plus l'envie de voir Heero se faisait pressante, obsédante ;

Il devait lui dire…

Et…

Il devait comprendre…

Pourquoi le japonais avait réagi de la sorte…

Pourquoi il était revenu vers elle…

Depuis le départ de Zech, Duo avait appelé Heero plusieurs fois, sans succès.

Certes, Heero était en mission .

Mais son silence… n'était pas une chose normale.

L'hypothèse de l'homophobie éventuelle du japonais ne tenait pas debout…

…Plus maintenant.

Autre chose se tramait…

_« Je ne comprends plus Heechan…. »_

A suivre


	12. premier jour de vérité, 2ème partie

**titre:** l'ami Maxwell

**auteur**: mahaud

**disclaimers: **rien n'est à moi, bien sûr, cela serait trop beau!

**Couple: **bon, vous les connaissez, ...

**note de l'auteur: **le jour le plus long ... Et si l'aveu de Trowa et de Duo engageait une succession de confessions chez tous nos G boys; Tous?... non... seul un petit japonnais résiste toujours ... deuxième partie

merci encore pour toutes vos reviews; Si je n'ai pas encore répondu, je me rattrape demain.

Et pour les reviews anonymes: Merci encore, ça fait vraiment plaisir d'être encouragée. Alors, n'hésitez pas à vous créer un compte pour qu'on puisse aussi vous répondre.

Ah oui, au fait, Noan qui avait eu la gentillesse de me corriger jusqu'alors est un peu moins dispo en ce moment, alors si celles qui s'étaient proposées veulent toujours bien jouer les bêtas lectrices, je serais ravie .

**Chapitre 12 : premier jour de vérité (2 ème partie) : toi mon frère…**

**QG des preventers, le même jour 10h 30, .**

Trowa regardait la fumée s'échapper lentement de sa cigarette.

Il ne fumait que rarement, les soirs de fête , où quand il avait un besoin intense de réfléchir….

Oui ; réfléchir, … c'est ce dont il avait besoin à ce moment-là de la journée.

Il s'était réfugié sur le toit du QG, seul endroit qui semblait lui offrir un semblant de calme dans cette fourmilière de gens… pénibles.

**« **_**pénibles, oui »**_

_**Pénibles… comme…**_

…La pénible Lady Une qui lui avait prit la tête dès qu'il avait franchi le seuil de son bureau :

**Flash back**

« - BARTON ! Où est votre rapport ?

- sur votre bureau, mon colonel.

_« Tes lunettes sont sales, vipère ? »_

- Quoi ? Ce torchon ? cette fumisterie, ce ramassis d'inepties, ce….

_« Et ta gueule, c'est de l'ineptie ou c'est la dure réalité, conasse_… »

- Je vais le relire et le modifier.

- ET PLUS VITE QUE CA ! … ET MAXWELL ? OU EST-IL ?

_« Dans ton cul, boudin_… »

- En congés jusqu'à demain.

- Que… QUOI ? Monsieur prend des congés en plein milieu d'une mission de la plus haute importance… Non mais qui m'a fichu une bande de branleurs pareils ?

_« Ah, ça c'est sur, avec des poufiasses dans ton genre, on ne peut que devenir des branleurs, tiens, d'ailleurs, j' vais y aller me branler avant de t'en foutre une dans ta face de raie… »_

- C'est tout à fait exceptionnel et il sera de retour demain à la première heure. De plus, vous avez lourdement insisté le mois dernier pour que l'on pose nos jours en retard. Le lieutenant Maxwell n'a fait que répondre à votre ordre…

- Oh, cela va bien ! Toujours à chercher des excuses à ce fumiste ! Ah vous faites bien la paire tous les deux ! D'ailleurs, c'est à croire que vous faites mêmes les rapports ensemble, tellement ils sont mauvais et incomplets !

_« Non, madame, Duo et moi AVONS des rapports, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, frustrée… Bon calme toi Trowa, sinon tu vas la claquer… putain, mais c'est pas marqué sur ma tête qu'il ne faut pas me faire chier aujourd'hui… »_

- Je vais refaire mon rapport de ce pas et je porterai au lieutenant Maxwell son rapport afin qu'il le réécrive ce soir. Puis-je ?

Le regard du lieutenant Barton sur sa supérieur était noir et semblait contenir une colère qui ne demandait qu'à exploser. Le Colonel Une comprit vite qu'il valait mieux terminer la conversation ici.

- Ou… oui.. Rompez !

_« Barton 1 - Serpent à lunettes 0 »_

Après la lecture des deux rapports, Trowa dut se rendre à l'évidence : Même Quatre et sa diplomatie ô combien légendaire, n'aurait pas mieux dit que « bande de branleurs » .

Une collection d'incohérences et d'imprécisions.

_« Même Heero et ses « hn » sont plus clairs._

_Vraiment, … c'est à chier !_

_Duo et moi, on était pas concentrés hier… tu m'étonnes qu'elle ait montré les crocs ! »_

Trowa repensa un moment à ce que fut leurs dernières 24 heures.

Il trembla et une boule vint se loger au fond de sa gorge.

Il avait essayé de ne pas y penser depuis qu'il avait quitté l'appartement.

Mais, en cet instant, il ne pouvait plus occulter sa tristesse.

_« je t'ai perdu… _

_Je t'aimais tant Duo…_

_Pourquoi …._

_Pourquoi ? »_

Le français sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui et s'affala contre le mur qui lui servait de support jusqu'alors. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et pleura de tout son être.

Une fois calmé, il repensa à sa promesse.

_« Oui, je sais, je t'avais promis… ça va mieux maintenant. Oh, et puis… c'est pas comme si tu m'avais vu non plus … et puis je t'emmerde à la fin, connard d'américain ! si tu crois que c'est facile ! »_

Trowa sourit malgré lui.

Qu'il se trouvait stupide à insulter le natté !

Duo n'était pas responsable de sa faiblesse.

Il avait fait un marché avec son ami : plus de pleurs, contre deux promesses.

La première lui avait offert le plus beau moment de sa vie : faire l'amour avec l'amour de sa vie.

Un instant de magie pure… douce… irréelle.

Quand à la seconde…

Au départ, il ne voulait avoir que cette exigence : mettre Duo face à ses sentiments, pour qu'il puisse avancer… révéler à Heero qu'il était amoureux de lui… en finir de ces non-dits qui dévoraient l'américain depuis des années…

Puis il avait vu ce regard… perdu de Duo . Un regard rempli d'amour qui lui avait fait espérer qu'il pourrait fléchir ces sentiments… Que son amour pour l'américain pourrait suffire à son bonheur…

Quelle naîveté…. Duo était entier, trop peut-être.

Mais c'était aussi pour cela qu'il en était tombé amoureux.

Ce Duo là ne pouvait pas être une girouette…

Lui-même ne concevait pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre… Alors, pourquoi en serait-il autrement ?

Duo maxwell était la seule personne qu'il connaisse à préférer se sacrifier pour autrui, plutôt que de vivre pour lui-même….

Oui Duo l'aimait… D'un amour pur, sincère… fraternel.

Oui Duo avait été ébranlé de voir sa détresse…

Oui, Duo était près à taire son amour pour Heero afin d'effacer ses larmes à lui…

Et le français, bien que cela lui coûte, ne pouvait tolérer ce sacrifice.

_« Maintenant , je sais…_

_Toi aussi tu dois savoir… »_

Soudainement, Trowa pensa à Heero.

_« Pourquoi as-tu réagi comme cela,_

_C'est tellement loin de la réaction que j'attendais de toi._

_Toi si stoïque, si indéchiffrable… _

_Quelle était la raison de ta colère ?_

_Est-ce que ça t'as fait mal, Heero ?_

_Est-ce que… »_

On frappa à la porte.

_« Misère du monde, qui est le connard qui vient me faire ch…?_

Le jeune homme s'essuya rapidement le visage afin de dissimuler son instant d'égarement… Il se replongea dans la lecture de son dernier rapport et tenta d'adopter une mine moins pathétique.

- Entrez !

- Mon Lieutenant , L'équipe de nuit vient de faire son rapport….

_« Trowa, tu es au boulot… concentre –toi. Arrête de réagir comme une femmelette… »_

- Très bien, laissez- le moi. Réunion dans une heure.

- A vos ordres .

Une fois le subalterne parti, le Français frémit.

_« Il faut que je me reprenne… Et que je fasse le point… loin de tous ces casse-couilles…._

C'est donc d'un pas décidé qu'il s'était dirigé vers le toit de l'immeuble.

**Fin du flash back**

La cigarette touchant à sa fin, Le français prit son portable.

_« Vas-y, … tu dois le faire… »_

Mais il resta un long moment paralysé.

Incapable d'aller jusqu'au bout de son intention.

_« courage… »_

C'est après quelques minutes supplémentaires qu'il se décida enfin à composer le numéro de Duo.

_**- Duo, C'est moi… Je… Bon, voila… Je n'ai pas voulu qu'on en parle ce matin, parce que je n'étais pas sûr de ne pas flancher… mais maintenant je voudrais que tu m'écoutes…. Je t'aime Duo… ce que je ressens, c'est… tellement fort… Doux et douloureux à la fois… Heu… cette nuit, on a vécu un moment merveilleux.. et je voudrais croire que tout est possible… qu'il pourrait y avoir un NOUS… oui mais voila, je n'y crois pas, … enfin plus… et je sais que toi non plus… Oh je sais bien que tu serais près à tout faire pour que je sois heureux. Je sais que tu serais près à te sacrifier … si je te le demandais… Et bien, vois- tu, je ne te le demande pas… Toi et moi, nous devons aller de l'avant… Nous avons fait le premier pas vers l'honnêteté, sur ce que nous sommes, qui nous sommes,… Il ne faut pas s'en contenter… Ce qui nous unit, c'est qu'on aime tous les deux, et qu'on en souffre… Duo, Tu aimes Heero… alors dis- le lui, … Et dès aujourd'hui. … Oh, et ne fais pas ta tête de cochon ! Tu m'as promis de faire quelque chose si je te le demandais, souviens toi… C'est le moment de respecter ta parole…. Fais le, s'il te plait,… je… bon, je crois que je t'ai tout dit… Bonne chance… Et ne t'en fais pas pour moi, … Ah oui, appelle moi si ça va pas… A ce soir.**_

Trowa s'assit et porta ses mains à son visage.

Il l'avait fait.

Il avait redonné sa liberté à Duo…

Il avait accepter de laisser la place…

Il se trouvait bien misérable en cet instant.

_« Comment, après des années d'espoir et d'attente, …. Comment envisager demain… sans toi. »_

Le français s'accorda un dernier instant de répit avant de redescendre, quand il repensa au rapport de Duo :

_« Eh merde, j'ai oublié ! »_

Il dut se résoudre à rappeler l'américain.

**- **_**« Ah, au fait,… et là c'est le collègue qui te parle, … Lady une me fait te dire que ton rapport c'est de la merde et qu'elle en veut une nouvelle version demain à la première heure… Bon, personnellement, je l'ai lu, et effectivement, … c'est de la merde !... Oui, fuck, je sais… bonne journée ma poule. »**_

Finalement, il fut satisfait de ce dernier message qui non content de l'avoir décrispé , risquait de faire du bien à son ami .

_« Et maintenant, au boulot !._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Appartement des Lieutenants Barton et Maxwell, 15h**

Duo ne savait plus quoi faire.

Il avait cru que son petit monde s'était écroulé la veille…

Mais il avait encaissé…

il avait passé une nuit… rare, intense…

Et son petit monde s'était peu à peu reconstruit.

Il avait des amis… qui l'avaient compris, soutenus.

Il s'était préparé à la réaction de chacun…

La compréhension éventuelle de Quatre.

La colère et le rejet de Wufei.

Celle d'Heero…

Il n'avait pas voulu l'envisager.

L'américain savait que le caractère entier de son ami supporterait mal d'avoir été trompé.

Que son homosexualité pouvait être rejetée par le japonais…

Que celui-ci pouvait douter de l'intégrité de leur amitié en connaissant cela…

Mais, au fond de lui, il espérait autre chose.

Bêtement, un truc du genre : « oh, mais c'est super Duo ! moi aussi je suis gay. On pourrait sortir ensemble alors ? »

Il avait du malheureusement se rendre à l'évidence : La vie de Duo maxwell n'était pas un conte de fée tiré d'un film de walt disney.

_« Et si je m'occupait de ce pu….. de rapport ? »_

Duo venait de trouver une échappatoire à ses sombres pensées.

Il prit son portable et relut son écrit.il n'eut qu'un mot à dire: pathétique.

_« pathétique : adj, Qui émeut fortement, dont l'intensité dramatique provoque un sentiment de tristesse grave -- Œuvre pathétique. : rapport du lieutenant colonel Maxwell du 22/04/204. »_

_« Non, mais, j'ai vraiment pondu un truc pareil… ?_

Il décida de reprendre point par point son compte rendu, bien conscient que sa supérieure avait du plus qu'être atteinte de « tristesse grave » en découvrant sa prose.

C'est alors qu'il terminait sa conclusion que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Duo fut ébranlé .

_« Heero ?... »_

Il décida d'ouvrir , assez inquiet de découvrir qui s'y cachait derrière.

- …

- …

Wufei lui faisait face, le visage tendu et accusateur.

Le message de Sally lui avait fait oublier que ce face à face risquait d'être éprouvant.

Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence.

Le chinois était encore en colère.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent un long moment, sans parler, sans bouger.

Le premier avait les yeux habités d'une rage perceptible…

…Le second tremblait de devoir affronter son ami.

Oui, Duo avait peur.

Il ne voulait pas perdre l'estime de Wufei.

Vaincu par le regard emplit de reproches de son ami, il baissa les yeux en murmurant :

- Pa… pardon Wu, …. Si tu savais comme je regret……

- Shazi !

Le natté ne comprit pas les évènements qui s'enchaînèrent en quelques secondes :

Le chinois avait franchi les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et le serrait fortement dans ses bras, en sanglotant.

- …. Wu ?

- …t'es…. T'es qu'un imbécile Maxwell….

- Je suis déso……

- Non, …laisse moi parler ! … Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais te rayer de ma vie parce que tu es homo. ? Que tu ne comptes pas pour moi ? Que …tu …tu… Comment t'as pu me faire ça ?

Wufei resserra sa prise sur le corps de Duo qui sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes.

- Je… je ne voulais pas te perdre .

- AH OUI ? Et comment tu aurais pu me perdre ? Avec Sally tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi… Je… Je t'aime Duo. Tu n'es pas un simple ami pour moi, … tu es un frère, mon petit frère. Je … Je croyais que tu l'avais compris depuis le temps… me perdre…

Duo fondit littéralement en larmes. La déclaration du chinois venait de l'atteindre de plein fouet.

- … me perdre pour des conneries pareilles ! OUI DES CONNERIES !... Après tout ce qu'on a vécu tous les deux…cette putain de guerre, toutes ses missions, la torture, les jours malheureux, les jours de doutes, mes plus beaux instants de bonheur… on a toujours tout partagé… Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre avec qui tu baises !... Tu pourrais même t'envoyer un bataillon de soldats …

- …

- Je de dois tout, Duo… ma vie, mon bonheur…. Il n'y a pas une chose que je voudrais vivre sans que tu sois là…

L'américain n'arrivait pas à parler tant les spasmes qui l'agitaient étaient violents.

- Moi… au… ssi…je …Je … t'ai…me.

- Je sais, crétin.

- …

Duo se calma peu à peu alors que son ami se dégageait afin de le regarder .

Le chinois s'essuya les yeux et posa sa main sur les cheveux du natté. Son regard avait changé : il était tendre, comme celui qu'on offre à un enfant que l'on veut consoler.

- Oui, crétin. Tu ne m'as pas laissé te montrer à quel point tu comptais pour moi. Tu ne m'as pas offert la seule chose que j'attendais de toi… que tu me laisses partager tes peines Duo.

- …

- Tu te croyais donc si fort pour ne pas te confier à tes amis ?

- …

- Ou peut-être si seul ?

- …non, mais…

- … On ne pouvait pas comprendre ?

- Je ne sais pas,… je ne sais plus… je ne voulais pas vous décevoir.

- Et pourtant tu l'as fait. Comment voulais tu qu'on réagisse ?

- Pardonne moi.

- …

-Devant le silence de Wufei, l'américain eut peur ; mais quand il perçut le sourire emplit de compréhension ce dernier, il fut rassuré.

- Bien sur que je te pardonne, américain stupide !

Duo sentit un poids quitter soudainement sa poitrine ; il comprit alors l'importance que Wufei avait pris dans sa vie, qu'il était sa famille, et qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas supporter d'être privé de son amitié.

Mais au moment ou il s'y attendait le moins, il reçut en pleine face le poing de l'asiatique.

Tu ne l'as pas volé celui-là , Maxwell ! Non mais !

- … Mais wu ?

- Et ne t'avises plus jamais de me cacher quoi que se soit ou je te bute sur place ! Est-ce que c'est clair ou je t'en colle une autre ?

- .. heu, non, ça va, j'ai bien compris-là !

Ils avaient donc fini par crever l'abcès.

Après avoir réaffirmer à l'américain qu'il serait le parrain du futur petit dragon( car il ne pouvait être envisageable que son premier enfant soit une onna !), Wufei aborda un sujet plus épineux :

- Tu as des nouvelles d'Heero ?

- Non… il ne répond pas à mes appels.

- Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?

- Je n'aurais plus de secret pour toi,... Je tiens trop à mes dents.

- Est-ce que tu as déjà eu des vues sur moi ?

- Hein ?

- Oui, tu es gay,.. je sais que tu as eu une histoire avec Trowa, mais… est-ce que…

- Non, wu. Je ne t'ai jamais envisagé que comme un frère… je te le jure !

- Ca va, calme-toi ... Donc, si ce n'est pas de moi, et vu que ce n'est pas apparemment de Barton non plus, de qui es-tu amoureux ?

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois amoureux ?

- Sally.

- Sally ?

- Oui… elle a sous entendu que tu étais amoureux depuis longtemps…

- Décidément, les femmes seront toujours en avance sur nous…

- C'est Heero, c'est ça ?

- … oui.

- …

- ...

- Je peux comprendre qu'il soit en colère…

- Moi aussi.

- Mais je trouve sa réaction excessive… Partir comme ça…

- C'est pour cela que je dois aller lui parler.

- Ca va être difficile.

- Oui, mais je ne peux plus me défiler… je ne veux plus lui mentir.

- Je ne parlais pas de cela… Je crois que tu m'as mal compris Duo.

- Ah bon ?

- Il est parti… de Sanck.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, Lady une vient de me remettre sur la mission qu'il devait effectuer.

- Quand?

- Ce matin. Il a repris son poste auprès de Réléna.

Duo se leva précipitamment vers la porte .

- Je dois l'empêcher de faire cette connerie !

- Il n'est plus la. ... Il est parti organiser la tournée des colonies qui débutent dans trois jours. Et il ne reviendra pas avant deux mois.

- …

- Je suis désolé.

Le natté encaissa le choc.

Il pris son blouson puis ses clefs.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Parler à Réléna.

Le chinois laissa son ami partir.

Mais il restait inquiet de cette entrevue.

« Ne fais pas de conneries, mon frère ! »

Puis il appela sa femme.

**- Sally, dis à Trowa de m'appeler de toute urgence… Fais-le ! »**

**Pendant ce temps là, sur le toit du quartier général des Préventers **

une cigarette de plus...

Trowa était inquiet.

Le dernier rapport de son équipe révélait une affaire beaucoup plus épineuse que prévue.

Et celui de Duo, malgré son manque évident de précisions, recoupait ses craintes.

Il comprit que Lady Une avait des raisons valables d'être sur les nerfs.

_"On avait pas besoin de cela!" _

- Je me doutais bien que je te trouvais ici!

Trowa ne se retourna pas.

Quelque part, il n'était pas surpris d'entendre la voix de Quatre.

- Tu ne devais pas partir sur L 4 ?

- Effectivement. Mais je voulais d'abord savoir...

- Je pense que tu sais déjà tout ce qu'il y a à savoir.

- Et si tu arrêtais de me prendre pour un con ?

- ...

- J'ai eu le temps d'y penser ... tu n'avais aucune raison de me cacher tes sentiments... je ne suis pas Heero... Tu sais très bien que je ne t'aurais pas repoussé... que je t'aurais accepté tel que tu es.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Quatre?

- La vrai raison de ton silence... La raison pour laquelle tu t'es éloigné de moi... pour te jeter dans les bras de Duo.

Trowa émit un sourire.

Malgré le fait qu'il soit derrière lui, Quatre le perçut.

- Je me doutais bien que nous aurions cette conversation un jour...

**A suivre**

Et oui, c'est vraiment une très , très...longue journée que ce premier jour de vérité!

qui finira au prochain chapitre parce que c'est trop long.

Vous compatissez toujours autant pour Trowa?

Vous haissez de plus en plus Réléna?

Vous êtes rassurés par la réction deWufei?

Vous vous demandez peut-être où Quatre veut en venir?

Et Surtout, surtout... Heero vous parait de plus en plus débile ?

Ne changez rien...

Tout vient à point...

Encore merci de me lire;

A bientôt

Mahaud


	13. premier jour de vérité, dernière partie

**titre:** l'ami Maxwell

**auteur**: mahaud

**disclaimers: **rien n'est à moi, bien sûr, cela serait trop beau!

**Couple: **bon, vous les connaissez, ... quoi que... on ne sait plus très bien pour l'instant.

**Chapitre 13 : premier jour de vérité (3 ème partie) : face à face…**

**note de l'auteur: **il fait beau...les petits oiseaux chantent...happy end? ... enfin...soyez raisonnables...c'est le chapitre 13! Il est forcément abominable!

**résumé:** ...il semblerait que Trowa et quatre aient des choses à se dire...et que Réléna va avoir une petite conversation avec Duo...

merci à toutes pour les reviews.

**QG des preventers, le même jour , .**

- Je me doutais bien que je te trouvais ici!

Trowa ne se retourna pas.

Quelque part, il n'était pas surpris d'entendre la voix de Quatre.

- Tu ne devais pas partir sur L 4 ?

- Effectivement. Mais je voulais d'abord savoir...

- Je pense que tu sais déjà tout ce qu'il y a à savoir.

- Et si tu arrêtais de me prendre pour un con ?

- ...

- J'ai eu le temps d'y penser ... tu n'avais aucune raison de me cacher tes sentiments... je ne suis pas Heero... Tu sais très bien que je ne t'aurais pas repoussé... que je t'aurais accepté tel que tu es.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Quatre?

- La vraie raison de ton silence... La raison pour laquelle tu t'es éloigné de moi... pour te jeter dans les bras de Duo.

Trowa émit un sourire.

Malgré le fait qu'il soit derrière lui, Quatre le perçut.

- Je me doutais bien que nous aurions cette conversation un jour...

Le français se retourna et fixa son ami.

Ce dernier cherchait des réponses…

Les réponses que Trowa avait espéré ne jamais avoir à donner…

Peut-être parce que c'était si loin, maintenant…

Et qu'il n'était jamais bon se replonger dans le passé quand il fait mal….

- Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux Quatre ?

- ...Pourquoi suis-je ici d'après toi ?

- Oh, … je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que tu t'inquiètes pour un ami qui vit un moment difficile ? … Où que tu aimes la vue ?

- Arrête- ça …

Le ton sarcastique de Trowa blessa Quatre et celui-ci serra les poings.

- …Mais je n'ose m'imaginer que tu viennes ici pour me faire une scène de jalousie Quatre Raberba Winner.

- Je ne…

- Mais si, pourtant, c'est bien pour cela que tu es devant moi en ce moment… c'est pathétique.

Le jeune homme blond était transi de colère face à l'attitude de son vis-à-vis. Le français avait fait mouche. C'est bien la jalousie qui le poussait à chercher des réponses…

- Pou… pourquoi tu me traites ainsi ?

- …

Quatre se rapprocha en tremblant.

- Qu'ai-je fait de mal, Trowa ?... pour que tu m'abandonnes.

- …

Le mutisme de son ami lui coupa les jambes. Et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

- Etait-ce… ma faute, … A quel moment ai-je mal agi ?…

Trowa fut bouleversé du spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Il avait été trop dur avec lui.

Et malhonnête, aussi.

Non, Quatre n'avait rien fait de mal…enfin...

Il l'avait fait souffrir, mais en était-il seulement conscient…

C'était il y a si longtemps.

Le brun répondit en adoptant un ton plus compréhensif.

- Pardon, je n'aurais pas du te dire cela.

- …

- Je ne suis pas bien en ce moment, Quatre. J'essaye de faire face, mais je n'y arrive pas…. Alors, que tu viennes me reprocher ma relation avec Duo, …

- Mais je ne te reproche rien !

- Si, je le sais bien. Tu n'acceptes pas que je me sois éloigné de toi alors que nous étions si proches…

- …

- Trop proches.

La main du français s'égara sur la joue humide du blond.

- … Trowa…

- Tu veux savoir, je comprends… mais tu me demandes de faire ressortir d'anciens démons.

- Tu as fait ressortir les miens cette nuit, alors nous sommes quittes…

Là, c'est Trowa qui ne comprenait plus. mais Quatre enchaina:

- … Que tu sois gay, et que tu me l'ai caché alors que… Tu crois que je ne me suis pas posé de questions moi aussi ?... C'était si fort entre nous…

Si, en fin de compte, le français savait où le blond voulait en venir.

- Tu n'es pas gay, Quatre. Tu ne l'as jamais été… Et si tu as pensé l'être un instant dans mes bras, c'était une erreur.

- Comment… Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr alors que moi-même ...je ne sais plus ?

Trowa hésita un instant.

« Nous y voilà…. Alors, tu n'as toujours pas compris… »

Il se décida à vider son sac :

- Nous avions une relation si fusionnelle tous les deux au début de la guerre. .. .J'avais besoin de te protéger, et tu avais besoin que l'on te protège… oui, cette relation était ambiguë, forte, et les sentiments que nous avons partagés étaient démesurés… Mais nous étions en guerre, et la peur du lendemain exacerbait toutes les émotions. Je suis devenu omniprésent dans tes pensées, tout comme toi dans les miennes…..

- …

- Oui, j'ai cru que toi aussi tu pouvais être amoureux de moi. Mais…

- Mais ?

Quatre semblait suspendu à ses paroles.

- Mais…. tu n'étais pas attiré par moi de cette façon. Non, tu n'as jamais frémi en voyant les pectoraux d'un autre homme… ni même les miens. Mais tes yeux s'éclairaient devant chaque belle femme qui passait devant eux… Et surtout devant elle.

- Elle ?

- ...Hilde.

- …

Quatre pâlit en entendant le nom de la jeune fille.

Son esprit chercha à toute allure à quel moment son secret avait-il pu être percé…

Sa passion à sens unique pour la brune, il l'avait caché, tel un trésor à l'époque….

… A Duo, car il voyait en lui le rival.

… A Hilde, car il savait que, malheureusement, elle aimait l'américain.

…. A Trowa, car il avait peur que cette révélation ne gâche leur relation si singulière.

Cette partie de sa vie avait été des plus douloureuses :

Il avait vu Trowa le délaisser, Puis Hilde et Duo se rapprocher… Puis il avait vécu la nouvelle amitié entre l'américain et le français comme une trahison…

et il avait souffert en silence.

Oh, bien sur, Duo n'y était pour rien.

Il était si bienveillant envers lui, qu'il ne lui en voulu que peu de temps…

Quand à l'attitude de Trowa… il pensa que l'ambiguité de leur amitié avait pu le gêner… Car ils étaient des hommes…

Il avait fallu que Dorothy arrive dans sa vie pour qu'il retrouve sa joie de vivre…. Et l'amour aussi.

Le fait que son ami connaisse ses sentiments passés pour Hilde, lui laissa présager la raison du silence de Trowa….

« il savait … pourquoi m'aurait-il dit qu'il était gay ?... c'est évident maintenant."

- … Tu savais,… pourtant je ne l'avais dit à personne.

- Ca t'étonnes, hein ?... Tu comprends peut-être un peu mieux…

- … je…

- Laisse moi t'éclairer encore un peu … tu te rappelles cette période de ta vie où tu étais complètement ébranlé par l'épisode du système zéro ?

- … oui… c'est à ce moment là que toi et moi…

- Oui,… toi et moi…

Trowa se remémora non sans une pointe au cœur cette période où les deux hommes s'étaient sentis plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais étés.

- Tu avais des crises de délires… et j'étais là.. à chaque fois… pour te ramener à la réalité… Tu pleurais sur mon épaule amoureuse… tu t'endormais souvent dans mes bras… Je t'ai cajolé,… j'étais si inquiet. Et si amoureux. J'ai cru… J'y ai vraiment cru… que nous deux…

Quatre sentit la main de trowa trembler sur sa joue.

Sans réfléchir, il la recouvra de la sienne et le fixa le regard emplit de détresse.

Il n'avait pas rêvé ces moments….

- Moi aussi, tu sais… J'attendais un geste de ta part… Oh Trowa, je ne savais plus où j'en étais… si tu m'avais dit…

Trowa sembla douter. Mais son visage se reprit et adopta une mine plus sévère.

Le doute s'était mué en rancœur.

- Oh, mais je te l'ai dit.

- Quoi ?

- Que je t'aimais.

A cet instant, Quatre était perdu… Jamais il n'avait entendu de telles paroles de la part du français… Il se trompait.

- …Quand ?

- Le soir de ta dernière crise, je te berçais pendant tu délirais…c'est souvent dans ces moments là que tu t'accrochais à moi en me suppliant de ne pas t'abandonner... enfin... c'est ce que je me plaisais à croire... Dans l'action, je t'ai tout avoué…

- Je ne m'en souviens pas…

- Ni de ce que tu m'as répondu je m'en doute…

- …

- « Moi aussi je t'aime Hilde… Je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas… Hilde, mon amour… »

Quatre porta les mains à sa bouche, terrifié par cette révélation…

Il comprit juste à cet instant la réaction du français… Et des années d'éloignement.

- … Le lendemain, je partais en mission avec Duo. J'étais mal. Et il l'a senti. Pendant toute notre infiltration, nous avons beaucoup parlé… je lui avoué mes sentiments pour toi,...ma souffrance depuis cette nuit... il m'a parlé de son amour pour Heero… ce que je savais déjà… Nous nous sommes soutenus... J'avais enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui comprenait ce que je ressentais... je pouvais me confier sans crainte. Il m'a fait du bien...Je ne sentais plus seul...

- ...

- ... C'est comme cela que j'ai compris à quelle point notre relation était malsaine, Quatre... Oh, je ne dis pas que c'était intentionnel ou calculé, mais tu te servais de moi... tu reportais tes frustrations sur moi parce que j'étais là, disponible...

- ...

- Duo, lui, ne calculait pas...pour la première fois de ma vie, quelqu'un m'a donné plus que je n'offrais...Il a veillé sur moi,... il m'a appris à aimer ce que je suis.

-...

- ...Et puis, un jour, alors que nous avions faillis nous faire capturer, nous avons… j'ai découvert l'amour physique avec un homme…

- …

- Et j'ai aimé ça, Quatre… j'ai compris que ce qu'il m'offrait, … tu ne me l'aurais jamais apporté…

- …

- Si je me suis jeté dans les bras de Duo… peut-être. Mais je ne le lui ai jamais caché, moi.

- … Trowa, je suis désolé…

- Ne le sois pas… Dans ces mêmes bras, j'y ai découvert un trésor… J'ai découvert la plus belle personne qui existe… Tu n'imagineras jamais à quel point .

- …

- ... Alors, je t'interdis de salir l'amour que je lui porte, Quatre… pas si tu tiens encore à notre amitié.

- Je… ne suis pas vraiment sur que tu me considères comme ton ami, Trowa, d'après ce que tu viens de me dire… pourtant, je t'assure que je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. Je t'ai toujours chéri, même de loin…

Quatre était sincère.

Trowa le comprit.

Il offrit à son ami un sourire rassurant.

- Je sais. Je t'ai pardonné tu sais… Et moi aussi je tiens à toi... C'est du passé, maintenant.

- Tu…en es certain ?

Le ton du blond était emplit de doutes et d'appréhension.

Le français l'enlaça tendrement. … Comme par le passé.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

- Je suis heureux de te l'avoir dit… et pardonne-moi de t'avoir fui… Je n'aurais pas dû. Je m'aperçois juste maintenant que tu as souffert toi aussi… sans même en connaitre la raison.

Quatre profita de cette étreinte le plus longtemps qu'il put.

Mais il rompu cet échange et osa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, tout en ayant peur d'entendre la réponse.

- …Amis, alors ?

Trowa le scruta avec douceur.

« Comment ai-je pu oublier à quel point tu peux être adorable… et fragile? »

- Oui, amis… putains d'amis même…

- Merci.

Le français ébouriffa la chevelure de son ami… Il venait de le retrouver.

Après des années de silence et de non-dits…

Il avait enfin vidé son sac…

Il était plus léger d'un poids.

Il n'aurait jamais cru à quel point cette conversation qu'il avait redouté avait pu lui faire du bien .

Même, s'il n'osait se l'avouer, son amitié avec le jeune arabe lui avait cruellement manqué pendant toutes ces années.

Bien sur, ils étaient restés amis, mais ils avaient perdu la complicité qu'ils avaient partagé pendant la guerre... avant cette nuit.

En fait, c'est surtout par l'intermédiaire de Duo qu'ils se fréquentaient toujours, l'américain étant très proche des deux hommes.

Il était peut-être temps de repartir à zéro;

Trowa savait qu'il allait avoir besoin du blond pour surmonter sa détresse... besoin d'un confident .

C'est en toute sincérité qu'il dit à Quatre en souriant :

- Tu m'as manqué.

Quatre comprit que Trowa lui faisait passer un message au travers de son don d'empathie.

Pour la première fois, il sentit les barrières mentales du français s'effacer.

"_ Seras-tu là pour moi Quatre? ... j'ai besoin de ton aide._"

- …Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué... Je serais toujours là pour toi...mon frère. ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Bureau de Son altesse Réléna Peacecraft, palais de Sanck, 16h**

Réléna savourait sa victoire tout en contemplant la carte d'invitation qu'elle tenait en main.

Alors que tout semblait perdu pour elle, l'aveu de Duo maxwell lui ramenait Heero sur un plateau.

Elle avait bien espéré que le japonais serait ébranlé par cette nouvelle:

Lui qui vouait une confiance sans borne à l'américain, ne pouvait qu'être déçu et en colère de cette trahison.

Comment pourrait-il encore donner le moindre crédit à son "ami" après une telle mascarade?

Evidemment, il risquait de se sentir seul... et de revenir vers elle.

Evidemment, elle avait les cartes en main pour fléchir ses résolutions sur leur couple.

Le bébé ne pouvait qu'apporter un poids décisif à son retour.

Elle s'était donc attendu à jouer une véritable partie de poker... où tous les coups étaient permis.

Elle avait tout prévu, même la résistance de son ancien amant à renier son amitié pour le natté...

Mais elle n'avait pas prévu... que Heero serait si effondré par la nouvelle.

**flash back**

La jeune femme attendait dans sa limousine que le japonais rentre chez lui.

Vu l'heure avancée, celle-ci commençait à douter qu' Heero passe par son appartement avant de partir en mission.

C'est avec résignation, qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, déçue que son plan de reconquête soit un échec.

Quand elle le vit.

Elle fut sidérée de la vision qui s'offrait à elle en cet instant.

Le jeune homme errait, les yeux dans le vide, des traces de larmes sur les joues... Elle n'aurait jamais cru voir Heero dans un tel état.

Elle eut même un instant un pincement au coeur d'être l'instigatrice de son désarroi.

Mais elle se reprit rapidement.

La situation était inespérée.

Elle décida donc d'aller à sa rencontre.

Heero ne la vit même pas, perdu dans sa tristesse.

Elle l'appella doucement ... le prit dans ses bras...et attendit qu'il réagisse enfin à sa présence.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le japonais reconnut la voix qui le berçait.

"- ... Ré... Réléna?

- oui, Heero, je suis là... ça va aller...

- ... Duo...il...il...Je... j'ai si mal..."

Et il se mit à pleurer .

Réléna ne comprenait pas pourquoi le jeune homme était si malheureux... sa réaction paraissait tout de même démesurée... Mais elle profita de l'aubaine.

" - ... Je sais, Heero... pleure, ça va te faire du bien.

- ...

- Je suis là maintenant...

- ...

- Il ne te fera plus de mal, je te le promets...

- ...

- Je vais m'occuper de toi...

- ...

- ... moi je serais toujours là pour toi...

- ...

- ... fais moi confiance...

- ...con...confiance?

- oui, je suis ton amie, Heero, ta seule amie...

A ces mots, le japonais resserra ses bras autour de Réléna et pleura de plus belle.

- ...ma...ma ...seule amie...

- ... je ne trahirais jamais... je t'aime.

- ... Réléna,... Duo...demain... je ne peux pas... je ne veux pas le voir... C'est trop dur.

- Tu vas venir avec moi, et je vais tout arranger..."

Elle fit monter Heero dans sa limousine et le mena au palais.

**Fin du flash back**

**  
**Il ne lui restait plus qu'à évincer définitivement Duo.

Et la tournée dans les colonies lui en offrait l'occasion...entre autres.

Quelques coups de fil à ses relations et Lady Une avait dû accepter la mutation soudaine du lieutenant Yui sans broncher.

Elle avait proposé à Heero de partir immédiatement pour L3, ce qu'il avait accepté docilement.

- C'est presque trop facile!

- N'est-ce pas?

La princesse sursauta en entendant la voix qui venait de lui répondre. Elle se retourna et vit Duo, qui visiblement l'observait depuis un long moment.

Depuis combien de temps était-il là, elle ne le savait pas, et cette constatation lui fit froid dans le dos.

Elle tenta de reprendre une respiration plus régulière, puis interpela l'intrus.**  
**

- Qu'est- ce que...

- ... je fais là?

- .. Comment es-tu entré? Les gardes avaient ordre de...

- M'empêcher de passer... je m'en doute... Aurais-tu oublié que je suis le meilleur pour m'introduire n'importe où?

- ... Sors d'ici!

- oh, mais je ne compte pas te tenir compagnie... je veux juste savoir où est Heero;

- ... il n'est pas ici... Et il ne veut pas te voir!

- ... permets moi d'en juger par moi même...

- ... Mais, tu n'as pas compris encore? ... tu le dégoutes, il te déteste!... S'il est parti , c'est pour ne plus jamais te voir!

Duo encaissa sans répondre. Il ne devait pas s'emporter s'il voulait obtenir des réponses...

- Réléna, je te le demande une dernière fois... où est-il?

La princesse observa à son tour le natté... Il semblait à cran...

"Que s'est-il donc passé hier pour que tu sois si troublé?

Tu as peur Duo Maxwell!

Tu as peur de l'avoir perdu.

Et tu vas le perdre, fais moi confiance!

Heero est à moi!

Tu as perdu la partie"

Elle afficha un sourire mauvais et reprit.

- Hum,... serait-ce de la panique que je vois dans ton regard, Duo?... Alors, comme cela, la situation t'échappe?

- Réponds!

- Oui, tu as peur... Tu commences à comprendre... Ah, c'est trop drôle!

Duo palit devant l'assurance mauvaise que manifestait sa rivale.

Il repensa au message qu'elle avait laissé sur son portable: _"echec..et mat!"_

Oui, Réléna était d'humeur joueuse en cet instant.

Et son ton laissait présager qu'elle avait un ou deux coups d'avance sur lui.

Que savait-elle qu-il ignorait pour être si sure d'elle?

C'est avec appréhension qu'il continua.

- Qu'est-ce que tu manigances?

- Moi?... Rien. Je savoure, c'est tout!

- ... tu ne le récupèreras pas ... il ne t'aime pas... je ne sais pas se que tu lui as dit, mais tu n'arriveras pas à tes fins.

- Tu crois? ... tiens, lis-donc.

Elle tendit la carte qu'elle avait jusqu'alors conserver dans sa main.

- Duo la prit et lut... Pour regarder de nouveau la jeune femme

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

- ... Ah, tu ne sais pas lire? " _Monsieur Heero Yui et Mademoiselle Réléna PaeceCraft sont heureux de vous convier_..."

- Tu .. Tu mens!

- ... "_à leur union qui se déroulera le_"...

- TU MENS!

- ..._ 10 Juin , Blabla bla._".. Ah oui, tu n'es pas invité!

- ..Il ...Il .. ne peut pas faire ça...

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais? Qu'il allait t'aimer? Qu'il partageait tes pensées malsaines? ... Mais Heero n'est pas une pédale, lui!

- .. tu es monstrueuse... quel chantage exerces tu sur lui cette fois?

- Aucun, mon cher! Il a juste comprit que tes attentions à son égard étaient vérolées par tes envies perverses... que tu avais sali notre amour pour arriver à tes fins... que toute votre amitié était basée sur le mensonge...qu'il avait failli me perdre à cause de tes précieux conseils guidés par ta jalousie...

- Il ne peut pas penser ça... je n'ai jamais fait cela.

- Oh mais si, il le pense...

- .. je dois lui expliquer...

- ... Mais il ne veut plus te voir: Tiens, si tu en doutes encore...

Réléna prit une feuille sur son bureau et la donna à l'américain. Le texte était manuscrit et Duo reconnut la si particulière écriture d'Heero.

"_ Ordre du 23/04/204._

_Le Lieutenant Colonel Duo Maxwell sera considéré comme indésirable dans l'enceinte du palais à compter de ce jour._

_Il lui est formellement interdit d'approcher la famille royale ainsi que tout membre du personnel._

_Veillez à faire respecter cette interdiction et à appréhender le Lieutenant colonel Maxwell en cas d'insubordination._

_Signé: Lieutenant Colonel Yui, commandant de la garde Royale. "_

_- ..._

Tellement choqué par les mots qu'il venait de lire, Duo ne vit pas Réléna appuyer sur l'une de ses boucles d'oreilles,

...ni même que la souveraine déchirait son bustier et s'entaillait le bras avec la lame de son coupe-papier.

Il n'eut que le temps de saisir l'arme pour l'empêcher de continuer... mais il était trop tard.

Quelques instants plus tard, quatre soldats surgirent dans le bureau.

- ... Arrêtez-le,... Il ... a tenté .. de ...

L'américain resta stupéfait tandis que plusieurs armes à feu pointaient vers lui.

Il ne put que lâcher la lame, et lever les bras en fixant la princesse qui tremblait de tous ses membres.

- ... Tu ... Tu m'as piégé... t'es vraiment qu'une garce...

Mais un coup sur la nuque l'interrompit.

Pendant que les soldats emmenaient le corps inanimé du Lieutenant Maxwell, la princesse ne put réprimer un sourire victorieux.

_" Décidemment,... c'était vraiment facile!" _

**QG des preventers, sur le toit, 30 minutes plus tard.**

Trowa et Quatre étaient encore sur le toit.

Le français s'était confié.. Et le blond comprit beaucoup de choses sur ses deux meilleurs amis.

Ils en vinrent à parler de Duo et d'Heero, mais furent interrompus.

- Trowa! Enfin!

- Sally?

- Ca fait 2 h que je te cherche! Tu n'allumes jamais ton portable?... Wufei essaye te te joindre par tous les moyens...

Trowa se rappela qu'il avait éteint son téléphone au début de son explication avec Quatre.

- Désolé...un problème?

- Oui..c'est Duo.

- Quoi Duo?

- Il vient d'être mis aux arrêts ...pour haute trahison.

- Que...QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE DELIRE?

- Il a tenté d'agresser Réléna au palais.

- QUOI?

- Où l'ont-ils emmené? Demanda Quatre qui tentait de calmer son ami en le retenant .

- Il est au secret, au sous-sol.

- Je ...Je dois le voir.

- Tu ne pourras pas avant demain,...il est inconscient.

Trowa blémit. Il sentit Quatre le soutenir fermement.

- Comment ça..inconscient? ...s'ils lui ont fait du mal , je...

- Non, Il va bien, il est sous sédatif... Wufei t'attend... il est sait certainement plus que moi... viens.

Quatre: _"Qu'as-tu fait, Duo?"_

Trowa: "_ Dans quel merdier t'es-tu fourré, ma puce?... Réléna, je vais te buter!"_

Ils partirent tous les trois rejoindre le chinois.

**A suivre**

Tous à vos mitraillettes...

A mon commandement,...

En joue... feu!

Ca y est, c'est enfin la fin de ce premier jour de vérité...dans la joie et la bonne humeur!

Oui, je sais, plus ça avance, plus c'est pire!

Pardonnez ce moment d'égarement...

A bientôt pour la suite...

mahaud


	14. réveil difficile

**titre:** l'ami Maxwell

**auteur**: mahaud

**disclaimers: **rien n'est à moi, bien sûr, cela serait trop beau!

**Couple: **bon, vous les connaissez, ...

**Note de l'auteur : **ce chapitre, ô combien pénible à écrire, car chapitre de transition, est l'amorce de ce que l'on pourrait appeler la mission « éradication de la pétasse ». Alors, soyez indulgentes, le meilleur est à venir, (enfin j'espère).

Cette fic prend une nouvelle tournure… il faut que j'appelle les scénaristes des _experts_ et _d'Alias_ pour avoir des conseils ' remarque, ça nous change _des feux de l'amour !)_

Donc, moins de sentimentalisme pour les prochains chapitres : la guerre est déclarée…

Merci encore pour toutes les reviews, j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne…

**Chapitre 14 : réveil difficile.**

**QG des preventers, le 22/03/204, 7h du matin, sous-sol, secteur d'incarcération.**

Trowa caressait la joue de son ami, encore inconscient.

Le visage de Duo semblait si calme…que le français hésita à le réveiller.

Mais le temps ne jouant pas en sa faveur, il devait faire vite.

Duo risquait gros sur ce coup là…

**Flash back**

**QG des preventers, le 22/03/204, 4h , Bureau du Lieutenant Colonel Chang.**

Quatre avait bien du mal à contenir la rage de ses deux compagnons.

Duo était détenu au sous-sol et nul n'avait l'autorisation de l'approcher, en dehors de Sally et des gardes assignés à sa surveillance. Les trois hommes attendaient des nouvelles de la jeune femme.

Nouvelles qui tardaient…

Wufei faisait les cents pas dans son bureau tout en vociférant de multiples insultes à l'encontre de la princesse, dont la plupart était en chinois…

Trowa était silencieux… très silencieux… Mais il ne trompait personne : il était fou d'inquiétude pour le natté.

Quatre parvenait tant bien que mal à gérer ce flot d'émotions que lui envoyaient les deux autres. Il restait le seul à être suffisamment lucide, pour voir au-delà, les conséquences de l'arrestation de l'américain. Il avait tenté de joindre Heero, sans succès, son numéro n'étant plus valide. Pour lui, cette situation sentait le complot à plein nez.

Trowa se prit la tête entre les mains pour le énième fois et brisa le silence pesant qui régnait depuis de longues minutes.

- Wufei,… Qu'est-ce qu'il risque ?

- La peine capitale, malheureusement… si sa culpabilité est avérée, il sera jugé sous huitaine et exécuté 24h après la sentence.

- Il est innocent…

- Même si c'est vrai…

Trowa se rua sur wufei et le prit par le col.

- C'est la vérité ! Tu…tu le connais Wufei…il ne ferait jamais de mal à Réléna… surtout la sachant enceinte d'Heero… ça n'a aucun sens…

Wufei ne broncha pas, mesurant la portée de ses paroles. Quatre intervint et força en douceur le français à lâcher prise

- Calme toi, Trowa, Wufei le sait parfaitement,.. nous le savons tous…

- Excuse moi Trowa, Je me suis mal exprimé. Duo est innocent, c'est une certitude pour moi. Mais il va devoir le prouver. Et le rapport effectué par la garde de Réléna est accablant. Ils l'ont surpris en possession d'une arme blanche, en train d'agresser leur souveraine. De plus, l'ordre de Heero ne plaide pas en sa faveur…

Trowa réagit avec fureur au nom du japonais.

- Ne me parle pas de cette crevure ! Si Duo est dans la merde, c'est entièrement de sa faute. Si je le tenais, je lui ferais bouffer ses dents à cet enfoiré !

- Et moi je lui pèterais les jambes… sois en certain. Mais chaque chose en son temps. Nous devons d'abord avoir la version de Duo pour savoir comment agir.

Quatre était sidéré de voir ses deux compagnons condamner ainsi le seul absent de la bande. Certes, Wufei n'avait jamais été très proche d'heero. Mais Trowa était un de ses seuls amis.

Comment leur univers avait-il pu éclater de la sorte en moins de 24 h ?

Il tenta de les raisonner :

- Rejeter la faute sur Heero n'est pas à mon sens la meilleure chose à faire…

- Qu…quoi, tu le défends, Quatre ?

- Qu'a-t-il donc fait dont on soit sûrs ? Enfin, Heero est notre ami. Et l'ami de Duo avant tout. Je me refuse à croire qu'il soit mêlé à cette histoire.

- Il a quand même signé cet ordre !

- Oui, mais je reste persuadé qu'il n'est pas au courant des derniers évènements… Sinon il serait parmi nous à chercher une solution…

- Je pense que tu lui prêtes de trop bonnes intentions ! Il n'a pas cessé d'enfoncer Duo depuis qu'il sait…

- AH BON ? Plus que toi Wufei ? Dis-moi, l'as-tu bien pris hier ?... Lui aurais-tu vraiment pardonné aussi vite si tu n'avais pas parlé avec Trowa et Sally ?

- ….

- Et toi Trowa ? Tu ne peux pas comprendre la réaction d'Heero ? En es-tu sûr ?... Il est vrai que toi, tu savais déjà tout !

- …

- Pour ma part, je crois que si je n'avais pas perçu cette grande détresse chez l'un comme chez l'autre, je n'aurais toujours pas avalé la pilule à l'heure actuelle ! D'ailleurs si je suis là, c'est en parti parce qu'elle a eut du mal à passer, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Quatre fixait Trowa durement.

Ce dernier comprit l'allusion à la petite conversation qu'ils avaient partagée sur le toit.

- Votre révélation a amené bien des doutes en chacun de nous ! Vous pouvez quand même accepter le fait qu'Heero soit lui aussi plongé dans la confusion, non ? Après tout, Duo et lui sont très proches… Et Heero a une telle conception de la confiance…

Wufei et Trowa durent reconnaître que leurs réactions étaient peut-être excessives. Ils se calmèrent et rassurèrent le jeune homme d'un regard .

- Tu as raison Quatre. Il est trop tôt pour juger …

L'entrée de Sally interrompit la conversation.

Wufei se précipita vers sa femme.

- Sally, enfin ! Comment va –t-il ?

- Aussi bien qu'on peut aller quand on a reçu une dose de somnifères à faire tomber un éléphant.

- Il est réveillé ?

- Pas encore… je pense qu'il émergera d'ici trois heures.

Trowa intervint :

- Je dois le voir.

- Impossible. Lady Une s'oppose à toute visite en dehors d'elle et de l'équipe chargée de l'interrogatoire.

- QUOI ? Et de quel droit ?

- Du droit que l'affaire semble agiter les hautes sphères : Le premier ministre est intervenu en personne. Il a demandé expressement que le jugement soit immédiat. Je ne sais pas dans quelle histoire Duo est tombé, mais l'affaire est grave.

Les trois hommes restèrent pétrifiés par la nouvelle.

C'est le français qui réagit en premier :

- Je dois parler à Lady Une.

- Je doute que tu puisse la faire fléchir… elle est particulièrement remontée…

- Elle ne peut l'être plus que moi.

Trowa se dirigea vers la porte.

- Attends nous ! Je crois que nous ne serons pas de trop.

**Quelques minutes plus tard, dans le bureau du Commandant Une.**

- Hors de question !

- Je crois que je me suis mal fait comprendre : je ne vous demande pas la permission de le voir, je vous dis que je vais le voir, avec ou sans votre consentement !

- Si vous faites un pas en direction du sous-sol, je vous mets aux arrêts !

- Très bien, faites donc ! Mais préparez vous à un carnage !

Le face à face entre Lady Une et le lieutenant Barton était intense.

Aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir céder.

Mais la résolution du jeune homme impressionna sa supérieure.

Le lieutenant Chang enfonça le clou :

- Pendant que vous y êtes, préparez moi une cellule, car je prendrais le relais dès l'arrestation du lieutenant Barton !

- Et moi, je suis toujours mon mari dans ses bonnes résolutions !

- Ah, c'est une mutinerie ! Et vous monsieur Winner, vous avez quelque chose à dire ?

- Oh moi, vous savez, je ne suis pas un préventer…

- Heureuse de constater que vous gardez les pieds sur terre.

- …Ceci dit, en tant que principal fournisseur d'arme et de logistique de votre organisation… je me sens investi d'un pouvoir de menace encore plus grand !

- … Vous n'oseriez pas ?

- … de tous les amis du lieutenant Maxwell, je suis le pire, sachez-le.

- Alors, mon commandant, doit on vraiment transformer ce quartier général en prison militaire ? Je vous rappelle que nous sommes sur une affaire épineuse et que tous vos principaux officiers encore opérationnels sont devant vous…

- Je suppose que je n'ai donc pas le choix.

- Pas vraiment.

- Très bien. Une seule personne. Vous avez une heure. Sachez que je risque la cour martiale pour cet acte.

- J'en suis conscient mon commandant.

Trowa fixa sa supérieure. Il perçu une certain mélange de colère et de détresse contenus dans son regard. En un instant, il comprit qu'il venait de trouver une alliée.

« _Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu… »_

- Lieutenant Barton, vous pourrez voir le prisonnier à sept heures, lors du changement de garde. En attendant, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir me faire votre rapport sur votre mission actuelle. Quand à vous, je n'oublie pas vos menaces, tenez-vous-le pour dit, vous pouvez sortir !

Wufei, Sally et Quatre s'exécutèrent.

Seul Trowa resta devant le commandant Une.

Après un silence pesant, que chacun hésitait à rompre, le jeune homme décida de vérifier si ses doutes étaient fondés :

- Merci.

- Ne me remerciez pas, je n'ai fait que céder à vos menaces.

- Vous n'êtes pas femme à céder si facilement.

- Je peux vous retourner le compliment !

- Je m'attendais à plus de lutte !

- Encore aurait-il fallu l'envie de lutter…

Le ton de la jeune femme surprit le français...

Il avait vu juste: Sa supérieur n'approuvait pas la situation présente.

- Pardon ?

- Vous êtes de la pire engeance, le lieutenant maxwell et vous-même ! insubordonnés, ingérables, inégalables dans l'art me mettre les nerfs… mais je ne puis croire en cette mascarade.

- … Vous savez quelque chose.

- Je sais que cette histoire va beaucoup trop loin. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais j'ai les pieds et poings liés par le gouvernement, et je veux savoir pourquoi. J'ai horreur d'être manipulée de la sorte.

- Vous n'êtes pas la seule.

- C'est pour cela que je compte sur vous pour m'éclairer. Mais soyez discret.

- Comptez sur moi.

**Fin du flash back**

Trowa avait une heure.

Il lui fallait faire vite.

Il decida de réveiller son ami.

- Duo… Réveille toi.

- …

- Duo.

- What ?... Ouch … ma tête… mal.

- C'est le coup que tu as pris…

- Qu'est ce que….

Duo ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et observa rapidement la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

- Où… où suis-je ?

- Dans une cellule du QG.

- Quoi ? Mais… OH… Réléna !

- Non, moi c'est Trowa… Mais je pense effectivement que tu dois ta présence ici à cette chère princesse !

Duo se releva avec peine et tenta de retracer les derniers évènements.

- .. La … La chienne !

- Tu m'expliques ?

- Elle… depuis le début… Trowa… elle m'a baisé en beauté… je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je voulais parler à Heero… mais il ne répondait pas. Puis Wufei m'a annoncé qu'il était revenu au service de cette ….

- Oui, je sais tout ça, Wufei nous l'a expliqué, comme il nous a dit que tu voulais parler à Réléna, mais ensuite ?

- J'y viens.

Duo relata les évènements de la veille.

Trowa était sidéré par les faits qui lui étaient exposés.

Il ne savait pas ce qui le choquait le plus :

La perversité de la jeune femme

Sa détermination,

le fait que l'américain se soit laisser avoir...

La réaction d'Heero…

Il lui paraissait évident que lui aussi avait été joué par la princesse, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir…

Il avait fui…

C'était un lâche…

Et pourquoi d'abord ?

Il dut aussi avertir l'américain de sa situation et de son jugement prochain.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre :

- Je vais la crever !

- Tu as toute mon approbation, mais il faut d'abord te sortir de cette merde !

- Et quelle merde… Tu te rends compte qu'elle tire les ficelles depuis le début… Je ne sais même plus depuis quand elle m'a manipulé… elle savait que je réagirais comme ça en apprenant le mariage… je suis sûre qu'elle m'attendait…. Et Heero, Qu'est-ce qu'elle a pu lui mettre dans la tête ? Au fait… comment a –t-il réagi ?

- Il n'est pas au courant.

- ….

- ….

- Je m'en doutais…. Elle est encore plus maligne que je le pensais…. Laisser Heero en dehors de ça… jusqu'au procès… bien sur, c'est la base… Quand il saura, il sera trop tard… et elle aura emporté la partie.

- Mais ce n'est pas un jeu, bordel ! Tu… TU RISQUES TA PEAU!

- Je sais… Trowa.

Duo prit Trowa dans ses bras.

Il le serra fort.

Les larmes perlaient sur ses yeux, mais il se refusait à les lacher.

Le français lui rendit son étreinte.

Il avait tellement peur de le perdre…

Puis l'américain reprit tout en serrant son ami toujours aussi fort

- J'ai la rage…

- Je … Sais…

- J'ai vraiment la rage.

- …

- Contre elle,…

- ….

- …. contre moi pour avoir été aussi con…

- Duo…

- … contre lui, …. Il m'a laissé tombé… il ne m'a même pas laisser m'expliquer… je le croyais mon ami… mais on ne traite pas son ami comme cela… il aurait du être là…

- Elle l'a sûrement manipulé…

- Heero n'est pas du genre à se faire manipuler… non,… il n'est pas comme ça… Moi, j'ai toujours été là pour lui… il… Il .. ne tient même pas un peu à moi…

- …

- Je …Je crois que c'est lui qui me fait le plus mal… je l'aimais tellement…

- …

- Je peux bien crever…

Duo avait dit ces derniers mots comme s'il acceptait la sentence… sans lutter…

Trowa secoua violemment Duo et lui hurla dessus, visiblement affolé par les propos de son ami.

- TU VAS ARRETER TES CONNERIES ! JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE CA ! .. Tu n'as pas le droit… Ou alors, ...tue moi d'abord…tue-moi…

Trowa éclata en sanglots.

L'américain regarda les larmes couler sur les joues de son ami, et les effaça d'un geste tendre.

Paradoxalement, la tristesse du français lui fit chaud au cœur.

Après tout, il y avait sûrement une vie après Heero Yui…

Fallait-il être le roi des cons pour se laisser aller sans se battre ?

Comme à chaque fois qu'il perdait pied, Trowa lui redonnait le courage qu'il lui manquait.

- Tu m'avais promis de ne plus pleurer…

- Et toi… Tu .. tu m'avais promis d'être moins con !

- Tu as raison…. Regarde moi.

Trowa s'éxécuta.

Le regard de Duo avait retrouvé un semblant de détermination.

« _Enfin, tu réagis »_

L'américain lui lança un regard qui voulait lui dire « _merci_ ». Puis il l'embrassa en douceur.

Un baiser chaste…

Un de ces baisers qui témoignait que tout allait s'arranger…

Trowa lui saisit le visage de ses mains et l'embrassa de plus belle en lachant un « - Sale con d'amerloc ! »

...auquel le natté répondit en souriant « - Oui, je sais, je suis le pire ! »

Puis il se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Il semblait réfléchir. Quelques instants plus tard, il reprit la parole :

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit .

- …

- Je ne veux pas crever ici…je vais me battre Tro . Je te le promets…. J'arrête mes conneries…

Vr...Vrai ?

- Aussi vrai que Réléna est une garce. D'ailleurs je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir.

- …

- Shinigami lives !

- …Il était temps.

Un sourire sadique s'afficha sur les lèvres de l'américain.

- Et puis , je ne vais pas non plus me priver de mettre mon poing dans la gueule à ce crétin de japonais avant de le rayer définitivement de ma vie.

- .. Tu devras prendre un ticket alors !

- What ?

- Oui, après moi, Wufei qui affute déjà son sabre, Sally… je crois même que Quatre serait tenté, malgré ce qu'il en dit….

- Hum… Triste avenir que le sien.

Trowa reprit un air plus soucieux.

- Bon, soyons sérieux… il faut te tirer de là.

- Oui… mais comment ?

- On va trouver.

- T'as une idée ?

- .. Non… mais nous ne sommes pas seuls…

- Il faudrait arriver à prouver mon innocence…

- En deux jours, cela va être difficile… tout le monde est mis au secret depuis ton arrestation… ça reste ta version contre la version de Réléna… et le témoignage des gardes.

- … Lady Une ?

- … Je pense qu'elle nous aidera.

- Bonne nouvelle… ça change tout…. Et Zech ?

- … Quoi Zech ?

- Il est au courant ?

- Je n'en sais rien…mais vu l'énergie employée pour taire l'affaire...

- Avertis –le.

- Je ne vois pas se que le frère de cette poufiasse pourrait …

- Fais-le. Et dis lui de venir me voir et de n'en parler à personne… SI Lady Une est de notre côté, elle lui permettra de passer le barrage des gardes... Son aide va nous être précieuse.

- T'as une idée ?

- Oui, une grande idée… si ça marche, je tiens ma revanche.

- Ta revanche ?

Le visage de Duo s'était subitement illuminé.

- Oui… Il semblerait que la demoiselle et moi- même jouions une petite partie d'échec… et je crois qu'une petite stratégie vient de poindre à mon esprit… la dame veut jouer… on va jouer… ET je viens de comprendre un fait essentiel…

- De quoi tu parles ?

- On ne se méfie pas d'un adversaire à terre…

- Je suis perdu…

- Quelle est la préoccupation de Réléna à l'heure actuelle ?

- Heu…Hâter ton procès…éloigner Heero… Nous empêcher de t'aider… museler Lady Une…

- Tout à fait… laissons la croire alors…

- Mais…

- Pour le reste, j'ai mon plan…. Oh oui… je vais te faire regretter Réléna… Trowa, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide… et de l'aide des autres.

**A SUIVRE**

Ca y est, le gentil Duo va sortir ses griffes… Réléna peut trembler…

Au Fait, rassurez-vous, Heero fait toujours parti de cette fiction… même s'il est aux abonnés absents… Non, ne le blamez pas, laissez lui une chance… il vous fera peut-être verser une larme dans un futur chapitre ;

J'espère que vous êtes curieuse de connaître le plan de Duo…

La suite sera peut-être un peu longue, car j'ai un mois très chargé, et l'histoire est difficile à écrire car je veux que la revanche soit à la hauteur …

A bientôt

mahaud


	15. le réveil de Shinigami

**titre:** l'ami Maxwell

**auteur**: mahaud

**disclaimers: **rien n'est à moi, bien sûr, cela serait trop beau!

**Couple: **Réléna et ses dernières heures de gloire...

**Note de l'auteur : **_bon, j'ai dit que je tarderai... c'est venu plus vite que prévu. ceci dit, vous n'en serez pas beaucoup plus, c'est juste une petite mise en place pour la suite... quelques maigres indices sur le plan de Duo, mais je vous laisse imaginer la stratégie jusqu'au prochain chapitre. s'il y en a qui on une petite idée, n'hésitez pas ..._

**résumé**_: pour gagner une bataille, il faut bien préparer son armée... le général Duo entre en action!_**  
**

**Chapitre 14 : le retour du shinigami…**

**Sous sol du QG des preventers, le même jour,10h30 :**

Trowa faisait les cent pas dans le couloir tout en maudissant cette foutue loi qui interdit de fumer dans les locaux publics. Car l'attente était insoutenable.

Zech était en train de mener l'interrogatoire de Duo.

Certes, il savait que ce n'était pas un réel interrogatoire.

Certes, il était persuadé du soutien du blond.

D'ailleurs, il avait été bluffé par sa réaction …

**Flash back**

**QG des preventers, bureau du lieutenant Barton, une heure plus tôt.**

- je sais que cela peut te paraitre incroyable, mais….

- C'est une blague ?

- Malheureusement non, c'est la vérité…

- …

- Il faut que tu nous aides, Zech.

- Elle … elle est folle.

- Je sais que tu aimes ta sœur…

- … Complètement barge…

Le prince ne semblait plus écouter son interlocuteur.

Quand Trowa l'avait appelé en parlant d'une affaire grave qui concernait sa sœur , il s'était précipité au QG pour avoir des éclaircissements.

Mais ce que le français venait de lui apprendre dépassait de loin tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Lui qui angoissait, la croyant en danger …

_« Lena, …qu'as-tu fait ?_

Il tentait vainement de comprendre le geste de sa sœur, mais c'était impossible.

Ses pires craintes venaient de se vérifier : Réléna, dans son obsession de posséder Heero, venait de commettre l'irréparable…

… Et de salir le nom des Peacecraft de la pire manière.

- … Des années de lutte pour réhabiliter notre famille…

- …

- Je l'ai laissé régner à ma place car son image de pureté inspirait confiance et désir de paix… et elle … fait ça !

- …

- Elle condamne un homme à mort… Duo en plus… par caprice !... Quand je pense que je l'ai vu hier et qu'elle ne m'a rien dit… quelle histoire !

- Tu vas nous aider ?

- …je savais qu'elle tramait quelque chose… j'avais averti Duo… mais là…

- Zech ?

- Heu… bien sur que je vais vous aider ! Il faut que je parle à Duo.

- Il veut également te parler.

- J'y vais de ce pas.

- Heu…il va falloir négocier avec Lady Une. Je vais lui expliquer…

- Ne prends pas cette peine : Je m'en occupe personnellement… Je te rappelle que je suis le commandant en chef des armées… bon je te l'accorde, c'est plus un titre honorifique qu'autre chose… d'habitude, c'est folklore et compagnie… le ministre des armées se charge de l'exécutif et moi du protocole… mais je connais bien Une… et le respect qu'elle me porte.

Zech partit en direction du bureau de Lady Une, suivit par Trowa.

Il n'attendit pas l'autorisation de cette dernière pour entrer et prit immédiatement la parole :

- Qu'est-ce que j'apprends ? On a tenté de tuer ma sœur et personne ne m'avertit !

- Milliardo… votre majesté, je …

- Comment avez-vous pu me cacher une chose pareille ?

- Mais le premier ministre a ….

- Mais il me semble que je suis le commandant en chef des armées de Sanck ! Et qu'à ce titre, je suis directement concerné ! Comment dois-je prendre ce désaveu de votre part ?

- … pourtant le premier ministre a été clair : cette affaire est classée confidentielle et de sécurité nationale… je n'avais pas le choix.

- Vous l'avez maintenant. Celui d'obéir à votre supérieur direct, où d'en répondre devant un tribunal militaire. En ce qui concerne le premier ministre et son désir d'étouffer l'affaire, …J'en prends l'entière responsabilité.

- Bi… bien. Je suis à vos ordres.

- Le prisonnier a-t-il été interrogé ?

- C'est en cours.

- Je veux mener l'interrogatoire personnellement !

- Mais…

- C'est un ordre ! Le lieutenant Maxwell est sous l'autorité des préventers, et donc sous mon autorité.

- Très bien. J'avertis immédiatement mes hommes… Le prisonnier est à votre disposition.

- Et ceci doit rester sous silence jusqu'à nouvel ordre… vous ne m'avez pas vu, est-ce clair ?

- Ou…Oui, très clair.

- Lieutenant Barton ! Suivez-moi.

- A vos ordres, votre majesté.

Lady Une fusilla du regard Trowa.

C'était lui qui avait avertit le prince.

Et qui lui avait fait perdre la face devant un des hommes qu'elle respectait le plus au monde.

Le français n'était pas dupe des sentiments qui traversaient l'esprit de sa supérieure.

Il était lui aussi ébahit par la scène que venait de jouer Zech.

**Fin du flash back**

Trowa devait bien reconnaître que Duo avait vu juste :

Zech risquait de peser beaucoup dans la balance.

Il ne comprenait cependant pas encore le plan de son ami… ni le rôle qu'il allait bien pouvoir y jouer.

**Pendant ce temps là, dans la cellule du lieutenant colonel Maxwell**

- Alors ? Tu me suis ?

- Tu … Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ?

- Oui. Mais tu sais que je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

- C'est ma sœur … je … je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable.

- Zech, tu as ma vie entre tes mains…

- Je pourrais lui parler…

- Et la raisonner ? Zech, elle est allée beaucoup trop loin pour faire marche arrière, … et tu le sais .

- Je sais, …

- … Et tu sais aussi la menace qui pèse sur le royaume… Et sur l'ensemble de l'alliance.

- …

- Tu as lu le dernier rapport de Trowa ?

- Oui. La situation est grave… j'en suis bien conscient … les plans machiavéliques de ma sœur mettent en péril toute votre mission.

- Elle a écarté Heero alors qu'il était le seul à pouvoir mener une surveillance efficace, …moi qui étais le seul infiltré en bonne place, … Trowa ne continuera pas si je suis condamné… et Wufei ne pourra pas s'en sortir seul… mes hommes ne peuvent pas continuer sans moi, … toute l'infiltration tombe à l'eau. Et c'est notre seule chance d'arrêter cette organisation avant d'entrer dans un conflit meurtrier.

- …

- Zech, tu es mon ami. … Je sais que ce que je te demande est difficile….Je ne te demande pas de me sauver par amitié au détriment de l'amour que tu lui portes…

- …

- Mais …tu es souverain de Sanck avant tout. Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le pour tes sujets, …et pour elle aussi.

- Pour elle ?

- Hier tu m'as parlé de ton plus grand regret : n'avoir pas pu sauver Treize de sa folie… tu te souviens ?

- Oui.

- Ne la laisse pas sombrer dans la sienne…

Zech fixa Duo.

Il savait pertinemment que l'américain avait raison.

Et qu'il devait l'aider.

Oui, il avait accepté de le faire sortir de sa cellule par tous les moyens.

Mais le plan de Duo l'effrayait : un plan sans faille, mais d'un culot extraordinaire… et d'une certaine cruauté envers la princesse…

Cependant, Réléna était devenue dangereuse… et il ne pouvait plus la laisser régner dans ces conditions.

Il repensa à son premier amour.

Treize.

Oui, Réléna prenait le même chemin…

- Oui, tu es mon ami. Un très bon ami même. Pardonne moi d'avoir hésité.

- …

- Je te suis.

- Merci.

- Mais promets –moi de ne pas lui faire de mal.

- Sa santé ne sera pas mise en danger… ni celle de son enfant. Je te donne ma parole.

- Alors je suis rassuré. Je t'aiderai pour la première partie de ton plan…pour le reste, j'attendrais d'en savoir plus pour prendre ma décision…

- Tu as fait le bon choix…et je respecterai ta décision.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, comme pour sceller un pacte.

En cet instant, le destin de bon nombre de personnes venait d'être décidé.

Milliardo Peacecraft reprenait son royaume en main.

Duo commençait la partie.

_« j'avance un pion… »_

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit.

Zech arborait une mine grave, résolue…

- Trowa. Duo t'attend.

**QG des Preventers, Bureau du Commandant Une, 12h00 :**

Le lieutenant Barton avait encore du mal à y croire.

Shinigami était bien de retour.

Retour en grandes pompes…

Jamais Duo n'avait paru plus déterminé et plus audacieux.

En y repensant, le français en eut froid dans le dos : il savait son ami capable de tout… il l'avait déjà vu à l'œuvre pendant la guerre.

Il savait son ami fort… mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé tant de calculs de sa part.

Tout semblait planifié, ficelé, imparable…. Comment avait –il pu inventer un truc pareil en si peu de temps ?

Trowa trouva soudainement les manigances de la souveraine bien fades.

_« Ma puce, tu me surprendras toujours… comment un être aussi bon que toi est-il capable du pire ?_

…_. Vraiment je ne sais pas…_

…_. Mais je vais me faire un plaisir de la jouer cette partie !_

_Lady Une, … à nous deux ! »_

- Mon commandant….

Il ne put finir sa phrase avant que la jeune femme ne l'interrompe d'un sanglant :

- Vous êtes fier de vous !

Il comprit que la scène de Zech n'était pas encore digéré. Il lui fallait agir finement :

- Si vous parlez de Milliardo, je ne regrette en rien mes actes. Ils étaient justifiés. N'oubliez pas pour quoi je me bats !

- Vous m'avez humiliée…

- Et je vous offre l'occasion de vous racheter à ses yeux. Je sais la dévotion dont vous le gratifiez. Nous ne sommes pas des ennemis…

- En êtes vous certain ?

- Jouons cartes sur table : nous avons une mission en cours de la plus haute importance…

Trowa montra sa détermination d'un regard pénétrant.

Lady Une fut décontenancée par son attitude.

Alors qu'elle était furieuse quelques instants auparavant, elle se surprit à vouloir en savoir plus.

La curiosité l'emportant sur la colère, elle invita son subordonné à poursuivre.

- Et ?

- Les lieutenants Maxwell et Yui sont OUT...Ainsi que moi si le lieutenant Maxwell est condamné….

- Vous n'avez pas le droit….

- Alors je prends le gauche…

- Quoi ?

- Non, oubliez…. Je vous propose un marché : vous m'aidez à innocenter Maxwell, car il est effectivement innocent, …. et je vous ramène Yui sur un plateau. Nous reprenons l'affaire en main et menons la mission….

- Rien que ça !

- Et même plus : Soyons honnêtes un instant. Ni vous ni moi ne sommes satisfaits des actions de la gouvernante actuelle… Sachez qu'elle est le nœud du problème… Il serait trop long de tout vous raconter, car le temps nous est compté, mais nous avons tout intérêt à nous entendre….

- Où voulez –vous en venir ?

- Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que sa majesté Réléna Peacecraft vous a plusieurs fois entravé dans vos décisions et dans votre gestion du commandement…

- Vous ne m'apprenez rien… j'ai toujours été opposée à laisser gouverner une si jeune personne, avec si peu d'expérience des conflits et des stratégies militaires….

- Nous nous comprenons donc. Je vous offre l'opportunité de changer cela….

Trowa barton émit un sourire conspirateur… qui plut immédiatement à la jeune femme.

- Je vous écoute.

- Bien, alors voila…..

Trowa entreprit d'énoncer point par point les étapes et le rôle des protagonistes du plan pensé par l'américain;

Le commandant Une buvait ses paroles avec une attention et une délectation certaine.

oui, elle aimait ce qui se tramait...

- …. Vous êtes diabolique.

- Je ne suis que l'exécuteur.

- Maxwell ?

- Affirmatif.

- Il remonte dans mon estime… décidément, vous restez bien mes meilleurs éléments. Je ne comprends pas les raisons du comportement de mlle Peacecraft, mais si ce que vous me dites est vrai, je ne puis accepter qu'elle démonte mon unité pour des motifs de vendetta personnelle… Le temps n'est pas au jeu…Comment peut-elle gouverner avec tant d'inconscience et d'égoïsme ?... je ne l'appréciais déjà que peu…. mais je ne vois pas comment je puis agir sans le consentement de mes supérieurs…

- Je sais que je vous demande de prendre des risques….

- Peu importe, je n'aime pas que l'on se joue de moi… mais seule, je n'arriverai pas à fléchir sur le premier ministre… nous risquons tous la cour martiale.

- Vous ne serez pas seule.

Zech venait de faire son entrée dans le bureau.

Ce qui surprit en premier fut sa prestance : il portait son habit de commandement réservé aux cérémonies militaires dont il se parait rarement.

Ce fut ensuite le regard plein de bienveillance qu'il eut envers Lady Une qui surprit cette dernière.

Il ne semblait pas lui en vouloir ;

Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine gratitude.

- Excusez mon emportement de tout à l'heure, mais je devais parler au lieutenant Maxwell, et je ne voulais point vous impliquer sans en savoir plus sur cette affaire. Je n'ai jamais douté de votre allégeance à mon égard.

- Merci … Votre majesté.

- Le Lieutenant Barton vous a expliqué la situation, … et votre rôle dans notre affaire…

- Vous …. Vous …savez ?

- Et je vais même vous aider à innocenter votre subordonné. Je ne puis laisser ma sœur se fourvoyer alors que la paix avec les colonies est menacée…

- Je vous obéirais en tout …

- je n'en attendais pas moins de vous ,Une… Faites entrez le premier ministre.

- Pardon ?

- Il attend dans le couloir.

- Très…Très bien .

Un homme d'âge mûr entra dans la pièce.

Il paraissait inquiet.

Zech lui lança un regard froid et s'adressa à lui d'une façon qui ne faisait douter ni de son rang, ni de sa colère.

- Monsieur Dante.

- Votre Majesté….

- je viens donc d'avoir la confirmation que vous avez outrepassé les droits que vous octroie votre fonction . A aucun instant vous n'aviez à faire pression sur mon subalterne …les affaires militaires ne sont en aucun cas de votre ressort, et vous le savez parfaitement... mais je vous laisse le bénéfice du doute… vous avez agi sur la demande de notre souveraine…

- Je….

- Je devais être informé de la situation, ainsi que Mr Arcon ,mon ministre délégué.

- Mais sa majesté a insisté….

- Il suffit ! L'heure n'est pas aux excuses, mais aux réparations.

- …

- En tant que commandant en chef des armées,et , en accord avec Monsieur Arcon, j'invoque le troisième amendement : Le rôle du lieutenant Colonel Maxwell étant prépondérant dans une mission de sécurité nationale de la plus haute importance, son procès sera ajourné jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je nomme le lieutenant colonel Barton à la surveillance et à l'interrogatoire du prisonnier ….

- …

- Le lieutenant Yui étant retenu sur L3, Le lieutenant Chang reprend le commandement de la sécurité de la souveraine et du palais…

- … Le commandant Une supervisera l'ensemble et me rendra compte personnellement des évènements… Commandant, je vous laisse carte blanche…

- A vos ordres.

- ….

- Il est évident qu'aucune information ne doit quitter ces murs… Mr Dante, je compte sur votre silence… je ne voudrais pas avoir à rendre publique votre ingérence dans l' affaire Maxwell….

- Mais la reine….

- J'informerai sa majesté en temps et en heure… En attendant, restez –en aux faits précédents . …vous pouvez disposer.

Un sourire triomphant gagna tour à tour le lieutenant Barton et Le commandant Une.

- A vous de jouer, Commandant.

**QG des preventers, le même jour, fin d'après midi **

Tous les acteurs du plans de Duo étaient à présent au courant de leur rôle .

Wufei jubilait d'être aux premières loges…

_« Maxwell, j'adore ton humour… »_

Sally préparait avec soin et délectation les composants que lui avait demandé l'américain.

_« si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je ferais ceci… »_

Trowa se faisait une joie de revoir les derniers détails de la mise en scène, chère à Duo…

_« j'ai déjà hâte d'y être »_

Lady Une supervisait en dissimulant à peine une joie contenue : elle revivait les temps forts d'une période si lointaine, où elle avait été l'instigatrice de plans tout aussi tordus… pour l'amour d'un homme.

Zech, de retour au palais, s'enferma dans son cabinet, évitant tout contact avec sa sœur . En aucun cas, il ne devait flancher….

_« Duo, j'espère que tu te trompes… »_

Quatre, un peu déçu d'être écarté , répondit à la demande de Trowa :

**Flash back**

- Vous êtes sur que je ne peux rien faire ?

- Non, et nous ne préférons pas que tu connaisses les détails… ils pourraient te déplairent.

- Mais Duo est mon ami ! Je ferai tout pour l'aider, tu le sais….

- Je le sais…. Quatre. j'ai un service à te demander…

- Lequel ?

- Localise Heero… Il faut absolument que je lui parle.

- Je peux le faire.

- Non, je ne veux pas que tu t'en mêles… contente –toi de trouver où il est…

- …

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui ferai pas de mal… je veux juste tirer les choses au clair…pour Duo… Et puis, je dois l'informer des derniers rapports de la mission… sa présence est indispensable… je me suis engagé auprès de Lady Une…

- Très bien, je me mets de suite à sa recherche… mais n'oublie pas … laisse lui une chance de s'expliquer avant de le juger.

- Je te le promets.

**Fin du flash back**

Duo, lui, serein comme il ne l'avait jamais été , imaginait les évènements futurs.

_"Tu es une garce, mais je suis encore plus garce que toi !"_

"_ tous mes pions sont placés ma belle. Le jeu peut commencer."_

_"Les gars, je compte sur vous"_

**Sous-sol duQG des preventers 20h30 :**

- Cette fois-ci, tout est prêt…

- Bonne chance, Tro… je compte sur toi.

- T'inquiète . ton plan est imparable…

- « Eradication de la pétasse… phase un ! »

- C'est parti !

- Ah… n'oublie pas ma petite vidéo… je sais , c'est abuser, mais j'en jouis d'avance…

- Je n'oublierais celle-ci pour rien au monde… et je n'oublie pas de filmer ce tendre moment….

- Merci pour tout…

Duo enlaça Trowa .

Celui-ci lui rendit son étreinte.

Il se serait bien laisser aller à plus de tendresse, mais les autres attendaient avec fébrilité la suite des évènements….

- la prochaine fois que je te serre dans mes bras, tu seras libre comme l'air…

- Inch' Allah.

- Inch'Allah.

**_A suivre_**

Bon, les pièces du jeu sont en place… le damier frétille…..prochaine étape : échec à la dame !


	16. l'attaque du fou

**titre:** l'ami Maxwell

**auteur**: mahaud

**disclaimers: **rien n'est à moi, bien sûr, cela serait trop beau!

**Couple: **bon, vous les connaissez, ...

**Note de l'auteur : bon, je vous préviens de suite : gundam wings est une série futuriste, où des hommes combattent dans des robots volants, certains sont des new types avec des pouvoirs psychiques, d'autres sont génétiquement modifiés, et une stupide gamine se retrouve à la tête d'un royaume… donc, tout est possible, on est bien d'accord ?**

**merci pour toutes vos reviews et merci à Noan pour sa correction .**

**Chapitre 15 : l'attaque du fou…**

**Palais royal de Sank, le même jour, 22h30 :**

Réléna se dirigea vers sa suite d'un pas lent et altier.

Elle salua les hommes postés devant la porte de ses appartements , un regard exprimant sa grande fragilité et sa bonté naturelle.

Les yeux de ces derniers semblaient emplis de compassion : la jeune souveraine se remettait de son agression avec tant de courage….

Une fois la porte refermée, elle alla se dévêtir, puis enfila un négligé en soie qui lui moula légèrement le ventre, devenu un peu plus protubérant par sa grossesse.

Elle ouvrit les fenêtres un instant, pour respirer l'air frais de la nuit… il ne lui restait plus que quelques heures avant de dire adieu à son pire ennemi… et pour posséder Heero définitivement.

Un léger sourire éclaira son visage.

_« Bientôt, tu sortiras définitivement de ma vie… et de la sienne… »_

…Mais pour l'heure, il lui fallait dormir, car elle devait partir sur L3 dès le lendemain matin.

La jeune femme referma la fenêtre, se faufila dans ses draps, et ferma les yeux…

Elle entendit quelques bruits de pas et quelques éclats de voix, mais ne s'en inquiéta pas

_« Changement de garde… »_

Puis elle tomba dans les bras de Morphée…

… pour se retrouver les poignets maintenus par les mains de Trowa, juchés au dessus de sa tête.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Bonjour ma belle… surprise de me voir ?

Réléna tenta de se libérer tout en criant, mais le français qui lui maintenait désormais les poignets d'une seule main, était déjà en train de lui injecter un produit dans la jugulaire… tout alla très vite. Le produit lui brulait déjà la peau et les veines… dès qu'elle put réagir, la jeune femme cria :

- AU SECOURS ! A MOI ! GARDES !...

Le français lui recouvrit la bouche de sa main, puis s'adressa à sa victime d'un ton très paternel qui lui fit froid dans le dos :

- Ne crie pas comme cela, petite fille, ce n'est pas raisonnable dans ton état…

Puis il lui fit son plus beau sourire, et la scruta avec délectation.

Réléna était dans un état de panique qui frisait l'hystérie.

Trowa jubilait.

On frappa à la porte.

- Votre majesté, tout va bien ?

- HUMFFFF !

- HUMMFFF ? c'est quoi ça ? un nouveau dialecte ? Bon, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin d'une berceuse…

La voix de derrière la porte se tut.

- La princesse ne comprenait plus…. Cette voix…. Elle la connaissait….la voix de Wufei Chang….

_« Wufei Chang ? »_

Dans quel cauchemar était –elle en train de sombrer ?

Trowa reprit, visiblement amusé de la tirade du chinois.

- Dur réveil, hein ?

- Humffff !

- Humff toi-même !

- ….

- Bon, je vais t'expliquer un peu la suite des évènements…. Tu vas voir, ça va te plaire. Je vais te libérer et ….

Il lâcha ses poignets endoloris par la lutte, et Réléna tenta de fuir…

Mais elle resta immobile.

- …miracle ! tu ne peux plus bouger !!!! Ah… magie de la science !

- Hummfff !

- Bon, comme tu as pu le constater, personne ne viendra t'aider, alors inutile de t'égosiller. D'ailleurs, je vais même te laisser t'exprimer… attention… si tu cries, je t'assomme !

La jeune fille comprit que le français ne plaisantait pas. Il était l'ami de Duo, et il était certain qu'il n'hésiterait pas à lui faire du mal.

Elle essaya donc de se calmer, puis parla d'une voix faible et suppliante :

- Mais, ….mais ….qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

- Quoi ? Ah…ça. Treptadone lypenthis… un produit très utile. il immobilise sa victime sans lui ôter la faculté de parler, une sorte d'anesthésiant qui tétanise les muscles des membres moteurs, très en vogue, … j'y ai moi-même goûté pendant la guerre… souvenir pénible, je dois dire…

- Qu'est…. Qu'est-ce que tu …veux ?

Trowa s'agenouilla et pris la main de la souveraine :

- Réléna Peacecraft, mon amour, je veux vous épouser…..

- Que…quoi ?.

L'air effaré de sa captive face à cette déclaration inattendue amusa beaucoup le jeune homme.

- NON , JE DECONNE ! … t'as pas d'humour, vraiment… je veux juste qu'on cause un peu, ….

Il sortit un boitier de sa poche et l'approcha de sa bouche :

_**- Cavalier un à échiquier : phase un terminée !**_

_**- Cavalier deux à cavalier un, Bien reçu. Les pions et le roi sont en place, pouvons commencer la phase deux.**_

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Wufei, muni d'une caméra numérique.

Ce dernier scruta la pièce et parut satisfait de ce qu'il vit : Trowa avait parfaitement mené la première partie du plan de Duo et Réléna était désormais à leur merci.

Il décida donc d'entamer la conversation d'un ton enjoué, chose peu commune chez lui.

- J'ai toujours rêvé d'être cinéaste… Ah bonjour Réléna ! …en pleine forme à ce que je vois.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?...avec cette caméra ? … où sont passé mes gardes ?»_

Mais qu'est ce tout cela signifie ? Vous êtes fous… je vous ferais arrêter !

Wufei ne sembla pas choqué des menaces de la princesse. Il reprit d'une voix faussement polie :

- C'est la moindre des choses… mais pour cela, il faudrait déjà que tu t'échappes. Or, … rien n'est moins sûr. Comment te dire… je suis très officiellement depuis 22h30 le nouveau commandant de la garde royale… et j'ai eu la bonne idée de relever tous les soldats pour les remplacer par … les hommes de l'équipe du Lieutenant colonel Maxwell.

- ….

- Des hommes si fiers de servir sous ses ordres, si dévoués…j'ai rarement vu un officier être aussi populaire que Duo… j'en serais presque jaloux !

Toujours assis sur le lit de sa prisonnière, Trowa interrompit le monologue du chinois pour parler à son tour.

- Bon, maintenant que tu analyses un peu la situation, je vais t'expliquer la suite…

- ….

- ….tout d'abord, je vais laisser un ami te passer un petit bonjour, puis nous discuterons de choses et d'autres, devant un bon cocktail, le tout pendant que Wufei immortalisera ce doux moment… des questions? ….

- Tu me le paieras…

- Pas de questions donc…c'est parti…. Attends, je vais te redresser pour que tu vois mieux…et puis je vais te baillonner quelques instants,… mon ami déteste être interrompu…voila.

Trowa joignit les gestes à ses paroles.

Puis il se dirigea vers le grand écran fixé au mur de la chambre , inséra un disque dans le lecteur dernière génération ( il avait été bien renseigné par Zechs), et se rassit à côté de la jeune femme.

- Que le spectacle commence ! … il ne me manque que le pop-corn.

- Barton, tais –toi, on va rater le début !

L'écran projeta l'image de la dernière personne que Réléna s'imaginait revoir un jour.

Duo Maxwell, paré de sa tenue d'homme d'église, que l'on ne lui connaissait plus depuis la fin de la guerre, les cheveux nattés à la perfection…

Il avait la beauté d' un dieu… et le regard d'un démon.

Bref, il était resplendissant.

Derrière lui, on pouvait deviner le décor minimaliste d'une cellule.

L'américain sourit de toutes ses dents et commença son discours avec un ton enjoué et presque amical.

_**« Chère Réléna, Bonjour…**_

_**Tu dois être bien surprise de me voir… comme je te comprends.**_

_**Mais comme je te disais tantôt, j'arrive toujours à m'infiltrer partout…**_

…_**enfin, passons.**_

_**Apparemment, tu aimes jouer… et en particulier aux échecs… »**_

Duo marqua une pause.

_**« Ca tombe bien, car… j'aime beaucoup ce jeu de stratégie…**_

…_**J'y jouais beaucoup pendant une période heureuse, et malheureusement, trop courte de ma vie…**_

_**Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais le père maxwell, saint homme à qui je dois mon nom , et qui m'a recueilli quelques temps, n'avait qu'un vice, élaborer des stratégies de jeu aux échecs… et il jubilait particulièrement quand il arrivait à mettre en échec la dame.**_

_**Amusant, non ?**_

… _**Ah, Père Maxwell, puissiez vous apprécier celle-ci de ma composition…. »**_

Duo émit un soupir

_**« Enfin, je m'égare… pardonne moi princesse,… l'émotion sans doute. »**_

Le visage de l'américain reprit une moue plus déterminée ;

_**« … Donc, j'appellerai ma partie : l'attaque du fou, par Duo Maxwell.**_

_**Pour faire simple, je dirai que dans un premier temps, j'avance des pions…**_

…_**rien de bien visible…**_

… _**je n'oublie pas qui j'ai comme adversaire !**_

_**Ah Ah Ah…**_

_**Mais, au fait… tu n'aurais pas pris quelques kilos ?**_

_**Le bébé peut-être?... la culpabilité ? **_

_**Enfin, revenons au jeu… »**_

Réléna sembla pousser un juron, mais qui resta coincé au fond de sa gorge.

_**« …Dans un deuxième temps, je mets en marche mes cavaliers, afin d'isoler la reine de ses propres cavaliers et de ses tours… sortant quelques pions au passage.**_

… _**Tu sais, ces pions qui m'on laissé un petit souvenir douloureux sur la nuque…**_

…_**Je ne te présente pas mes cavaliers, ils sont déjà auprès de toi. **_

_**Faites coucou les gars !**_

Trowa et Wufei, au bord de l'éclat de rire, jouèrent le jeu :

- Coucou !

_**« … Ils sont beaux, hein ?**_

_**Vaillants, musclés, prêts à bondir…**_

…

_**Et là tu vas me dire… et tes tours, Duo ?**_

_**Ah non,… suis-je bête…, tu ne peux pas parler… rah, zut !...c'est ballot !**_

_**Mais je suis sûr que tu le penses très fort.**_

…_**Mes tours… sont en retrait : à vrai dire, elles ont déjà rempli leur travail.**_

_**Ma première tour : « Sally, viens dire bonjour à la caméra !**_

_**- Bonjour Réléna. J'espère que tu apprécieras mes cocktails… ah, mais c'est vrai, tu as déjà goûté le premier !... mais le meilleur est à venir… »**_

_**Voila, ça c'était la première.**_

_**La deuxième apprécie moins d'être filmée, mais bon, elle est là quand même :**_

Duo appuya sur le lecteur proche de lui ;

L'angle de la caméra changea pour fixer un moniteur : une scène courte, mais digne d'intérêt s'y déroulait :

_**- Lady Une, un petit sourire ?**_

_**- Barton ! Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que de jouer au paparazzi ! Eteignez ça !**_

Puis Duo coupa l'enregistrement. La caméra le fixa de nouveau.

_**« Ah, Lady Une, …une grande timide. Mais une timide utile… ce ne sont pas mes cavaliers qui me contrediront. N'est-ce pas les gars ? »**_

Trowa et Wufei répondirent de concert :

- Certainement pas !

Réléna était folle de rage.

Elle était impuissante, et subissait cette petite scène de mauvais goût sans pouvoir broncher.

Alors qu'elle désirait plus que tout cracher sa haine à l'américain, celui-ci reprit .

La mise en scène était parfaite, et Trowa se surprit à penser que Duo était un maître…

_**«… Bon, donc une de mes tours a neutralisé tes cavaliers… **_

…_**l'autre a permis à mes cavaliers de te neutraliser …**_

…_**Pas mal, hein ?**_

_**Allez, ne sois pas revêche, reconnais que l'entame est bonne !**_

_**Je te fais un schéma d'ensemble : la reine est seule au centre du damier, cernée par mes cavaliers, eux même couverts par mes pions … tu le vois mon prochain coup ?**_

…_**Non, vraiment pas ?**_

…_**Tant pis ;**_

_**Bon, Trowa, deuxième cocktail.**_

_**Ah, au fait, je te rassure de suite ma reine : les substances que tu reçois ne sont en aucun cas nocives pour ta progéniture : j'ai trop de respect pour la vie des innocents.**_

_**Non, juste un petit mal au crâne demain au réveil : c'est de bonne guerre !**_

_**Sur ce, je te laisse un instant ;**_

_**A tout à l'heure guys ! »**_

- A toute !

Trowa dirigea une deuxième seringue cette fois-ci vers le bras de la jeune fille.

- A nous deux, princesse : je vais donc t'inoculer une deuxième substance : tumhycine modifiée.

C'est, comment dire,… une version très efficace du sérum et sympathique de vérité : pas d'effets secondaires, à part une migraine assez virulente et vivace. Tu vas, sans t'en rendre compte, … attends, que je relise la fiche que m'a préparé Duo , …

- Barton !

- Ah, la voila…je cite :

…._perdre toute conscience des conséquences de tes actes et de tes paroles. Ce produit, crée par les laboratoires militaires d'Oz, et utilisé à la base pour obliger des soldats à obéir et à tuer sans états d'âme s'est révélé avoir un énorme défaut qui lui a valu d'être abandonné et retiré : les sujets drogués ne pouvaient résister au plaisir malsain de parler de leurs méfaits, passés ou à venir, sans aucune retenue aussi bien devant leurs alliés que devant leurs ennemis. Donc, arme trop incertaine, mais pas pour nous,.. Sally Pô a bien sûr amélioré cet effet pervers, tout en modifiant les quelques composants qui auraient pu avoir un effet néfaste sur le foetus… je te laisse apprécier, mes non amitiés, Duo Maxwell…._

_Trowa sourit._

- Sacré Duo…. Bon, l'effet est quasi immédiat, donc tu devrais très vite te mettre à table.

- …

- Attends, je t'enlève ton baîllon, ce serait trop bête d'en perdre une miette…

- Je ne dirais rien !

- Mais oui, mais oui… quel est le code de ton coffre ?

- Jamais je…. Arg…je…

- Le code ?

- Va… va en enfer…

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit : l'enfer, c'est les autres… bon, le code ?

- … non..je…1265897 P… non…pas ça….

- C'est presque trop facile !

- Chang , tu peux vérifier ?

- De suite….1..2…6……….voila ; Oh, magie !

Le coffre s'ouvrit.

Le chinois inspecta le contenu de ce dernier.

Réléna frémit.

La situation allait très vite empirer… mais la confusion gagna son esprit… pourquoi, après tout, elle était toute puissante, personne ne pouvait rien faire contre elle…

_« mais…qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Ils me retiennent et ont accès à mon coffre… oh…ma tête »_

C'est avec stupeur qu'elle comprit que la drogue altérait sa raison…

- Tu vois, ça marche… au fait, il contient quoi, ce coffre ?

- - Des photos de Yui, encore des photos de Yui, … un journal intime… rose…… ah tiens, les clefs d'un compte de la nationale Sank Bank … une mèche de cheveux noirs… Erk, les cheveux de Yui !...

Pfffff !

- Je t'interdis d'y toucher ! elle est à moi…

- …Oh, joli ! Des documents compromettants : …la preuve que la princesse a commandité trois attentats sur sa personne… et oh, tu savais qu'elle faisait suivre Duo ? … Depuis 4 ans ?

- Intéressant… le journal intime ?

Wufei lut rapidement les grandes lignes du manuscrit.

- Bla bla bla… Heero par ci, Heero par là…. Maxwell est pas beau…. Enfin, je résume….

- Rien d'intéressant ?

- …Attends…je cherche encore…

- Vous…Vous n'avez pas le droit…

- Tu préfères que je te pose des questions : j'ai une liste complète qui t'attend… a vrai dire, nous n'avions pas prévu de trouver ton journal, … mais bon, si l'on peut gagner du temps….

- Incroyable…

- Quoi ?

- Elle a payé Hilde pour éloigner Duo…

- HEIN ?

- Enfin, elle lui a versé une somme d'argent pour s'installer sur L2 et fonder un orphelinat… mais le but de la manœuvre était bien de se débarrasser de Maxwell…

- Et bien voila ! je sais maintenant par où commencer ! Réléna, tu nous expliques ?

- …

- Pourquoi as-tu donné cet argent à Hilde ?

Réléna se mit à avoir un sourire mauvais, malgré elle… et parla sans retenue.

La drogue faisait maintenant pleinement son effet.

- La pauvre fille! Elle se désespérait d'arriver un jour à mettre l'américain dans son lit… elle redoutait que la proximité de Heero et de Trowa ne l'éloigne d'elle… j'ai de suite compris qu'elle pouvait être manipulée… je lui ai juste démontré que sa colonie avait besoin d'eux pour se reconstruire, qu'elle devait y retourner, et que je l'aiderais à monter un projet… et que Duo devait faire partie de l'aventure, que je donnerais une somme substantielle pour la construction d'un orphelinat… je savais que ce crétin ne refuserait pas cette opportunité… Hilde m'avait souvent parlé de ce rêve commun qu'ils avaient envisagé.

- Mais cela n'a pas vraiment marché…

- Non, bien sûr ! cette niaise n'a pas su le retenir plus d'un an : une fois l'orphelinat construit et en plein fonctionnement, il est revenu… pour de nouveau se mettre entre Heero et moi…

- Entre Heero et toi ?

- Oui, depuis le début, il était là, à tourner autour de nous… nous ne pouvions jamais être seuls… je désespérais même qu'Heero accepte d'assurer ma protection rapprochée….et Heero, toujours avec le mot Duo, DUO dans la bouche ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être heureuse quand il est parti sur L2…. Heero se rapprochait jour après jours, nous parlions, nous partagions beaucoup de moments privilégiés, nous allions sûrement aboutir à une relation plus sérieuse….

- …

- Mais il a fallu qu'il revienne… Et Heero s'est de nouveau éloigné de moi… il parlait même de quitter sa place pour réintégrer les preventers…. Au près de lui…. Encore et toujours….Alors…

- Alors tu as manigancé ces fameux faux attentats… mais Duo t'a percé à jour…

- Il fallait que ça soi lui ! … Mais là encore, j'ai réussi à le manipuler… j'avais compris depuis peu qu'il avait des sentiments pour Heero… j'en ai joué, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte…l'imbécile… il n'a rien dit, et Heero est resté…

- Et tu as réussi à mettre Heero dans tes filets…

- Attends Barton… je viens de trouver un passage intéressant… Réléna a drogué Yui le soir de l'anniversaire de la paix… pour le mettre dans son lit…. Apparemment ce n'était pas la première fois, mais notre cher camarade avait jusque là trop bien résisté… c'est vrai qu'il lui faut une dose de cheval…

- Quelle garce… tu doutais tellement de toi ?

- Notre histoire n'avançait pas… j'ai juste voulu donner un coup de pouce… et cela a été payant… par chance, Heero n'était pas en état de penser à une contraception quelconque… et je suivais un traitement pour me rende hyper féconde … oui…mon plan était parfait….

- Tu l'as piégé alors… Duo avait raison…

- Bien évidemment, quand Heero s'est retrouvé dans mon lit le lendemain, … il a fait marche arrière… enfin pendant un temps… mais j'avais pris mes précautions…

- Tes précautions ?

- Oui… c'est fou ce que quelques gouttes de sperme et de bons spécialistes peuvent faire de nos jours, …

- Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas réellement tombée enceinte ce soir là ?

- Non, j'ai dit que j'avais prit mes précautions… mais je n'en avais pas besoin… Deux semaines plus tard, j'étais déjà enceinte (1)… naturellement… ce traitement était très efficace en fin de compte… AhAhAh….. je le tenais… il me suffisait d'attendre quelques semaines…

- … Quelle garce.

- Il fut ébranlé par la nouvelle… il me suffisait de jouer la carte du désespoir…la peur du scandale… mon statut ne pouvant souffrir du déshonneur d'enfanter d'un enfant illégitime… la culpabilité d'avoir trop bu ce soir là fit le reste… Heero céda.

- Pourquoi n'avoir pas de suite annoncé la nouvelle ?

- … Heero n'a pas voulu le dire dans un premier temps… il voulait d'abord s'assurer qu'il serait un mari digne de moi…Alors nous avons commencé une vrai relation… nous avons recouché ensemble… mais je fus bien déçue…il ne semblait pas là… si peu ardent…tellement moins entreprenant que ce soir là… mais je savais qu'il finirait par m'aimer…

- Et pourtant… il t'a planté.

- TOUT CA A CAUSE DE DUO !

- Pardon ?

Les yeux de Réléna étaient révulsés de haine Elle montrait enfin les vrais sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour l'américain depuis toujours.

Trowa se surprit à frissonner ;

Elle était effrayante.

- …Oui, ce fourbe, cette pédale, l'a monté contre moi… Un soir, Heero m'a dit qu'il devait réfléchir… je l'ai fait suivre…il allait voir Duo, bien sûr…je savais très bien qu'il allait toujours le voir quand il avait besoin de parler… et comme par hasard, à son retour… plus de mariage, même plus de relation… il avait tout fichu par terre… je le hais !

- Et c'est là que tu as commencé à te venger de lui…

- Et cet idiot m'a bien aidé : au début, je voulais juste révéler à Heero que son ami était amoureux de lui… il me suffisait juste d'en avoir la preuve… mais il m'a servi ma vengeance sur un plateau : il allait lui-même devoir l'avouer… Je savais bien que Heero n'accepterait pas d'avoir été joué : Duo était son seul repère, la seule personne insoupçonnable pour lui… le mythe allait tomber, et Heero retombait dans mes bras…

- Ce qu'il a fait apparemment … mais pourquoi t'acharner encore sur Duo ?

- …

- Tu n'avais pas besoin d'aller aussi loin…alors pourquoi ?

- …

- Répond ! Enfin…tu…tu te rends compte que tu l'as condamné à mort ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour avoir une garantie… celle que Heero ne fasse plus marche arrière…plus jamais.

- Mais tu es complètement folle… tu joues de la vie d'un homme pour une histoire aussi bancale ! … tu me sidères… tu es le mal en personne !

Trowa était si choqué de la désinvolture de l'aveu de Réléna, qu'il perdait le fil de l'interrogatoire.

Wufei conscient du malaise de son ami, reprit le questionnement :

- Comment as-tu fait pour rendre Yui complice de cette abomination ?

- Ah, Ah Ah… c'est si drôle !

- Parle où je ne réponds plus de rien !

- Je n'avais pas prévu d'aller aussi loin au début… je voulais juste éloigner Heero, …le temps de lui ouvrir les yeux sur notre avenir commun…

- …

- Il était si démuni, tellement faible… c'est là que j'ai compris que Duo Maxwell était encore une menace.

- Explique-toi.

- Oui, une menace… il est tellement retors, fourbe, qu'il pouvait bien trouver le moyen de retomber sur ses pattes, … et de me le reprendre.

Trowa réagit immédiatement.

- Mais tu t'entends ? C'est duo le fourbe ? … t'es à enfermer ! Heero n'est pas un objet... Et Duo ...

- Barton, calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien de t'exciter… nous ne sommes pas là pour ça.

- ..pardon .

Le français se tut.

Il était complètement perdu.

Il laissa Wufei reprendre.

- Alors, quel était ton plan ?

- … hum… je voulais empêcher Duo de le voir, suffisamment longtemps pour que notre union soit officielle… Et je fus bien heureuse de ne trouver aucune résistance de la part de mon aimé… il voulait partir quelques jours pour faire le point… je lui ai proposé de superviser ma sécurité pour mon séjour sur L3… ce chéri a accepté sans broncher… je lui ai dit que j'avais peur d'être harcelée par Duo, qu'il viendrait sûrement m'importuner pour savoir où le joindre, et que dans mon état, le stress d'une entrevue houleuse pouvait mettre la vie de notre bébé en danger… bref, même réticent, il a fini par me signer ce foutu ordre… persuadé toutefois de son inutilité…

- Mais comment étais-tu si certaine que Duo tomberait dans ton piège ?

- Mais je n'étais sûre de rien… c'est ça le plus drôle… je n'avais pas du tout prévu cet heureux dénouement… je voulais juste avoir la satisfaction de jeter dehors cet idiot de mon palais s'il osait se présenter.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas te contenter de cela ?

Je ne pensais pas le voir si tôt… j'étais en train de lire les différentes propositions de faire-part de mariage quand il m'a surprise… j'ai voulu jouer un peu… et le résultat était purement jouissif… il n'a pas marché, il a couru… quel idiot !... il n'a même pas comprit que ces faire- parts dataient d'avant notre rupture… je les avais demandé il y a plusieurs semaines…

- Quoi ? … le mariage, c'est du flan ?

- Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas encore remis à l'ordre du jour… mais je comptais bien y remédier pendant notre séjour dans les colonies… évidement, à condition que personne ne vienne interférer… Or cette petite merde de Maxwell était bien trop déterminé à venir mettre son gain de sel, d'où la petite mise en scène qui m'est venue à l'esprit. Duo en prison, je pouvais agir librement et le reconquérir… je n'avais pas calculé que cette arrestation irait jusqu'à l'éxécution… je ne suis pas au fait du code militaire... le premier ministre a pris mon agression trop au sérieux, et a exigé la cour martiale... je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière… j'ai donc hâté un peu les choses, histoire de clore définitivement le chapitre Maxwell... j'avoue avoir eu peur de la réaction d'Heero, mais une fois Duo mort, il restait facilement manipulable...

- Tu veux dire… que tu as fait tout cela alors que tu n'es même pas … avec Yui ?

Wufei était sidéré.

Réléna était vraiment dérangée… comment avait-elle pu aller aussi loin dans son délire de reconquête ?

Le français, lui, analysait toutes les informations ;

_« alors Heero ne sait rien de tout cela… il n'est même pas au courant que Duo le croit avec cette folle… et qu'il est dans la merde jusqu'au cou… c'est aberrant… »_

- Mais… comment as-tu pu croire que la mort de Duo te ramènerait Heero ? S'il apprend que tu t'es servi de lui pour le faire condamner…

- Qui le lui dira ? Après tout, Duo Maxwell a tenté de m'assassiner… et personne ne pourra prouver le contraire… et puis, il est injoignable pour l'instant…à sa demande en plus! Il ne pourra que porter la culpabilité de ne pas avoir été avertit.

- Comment ça qui le lui dira ? NOUS, bien sur ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que nous ne sommes pas compétents pour le retrouver!

Le jeune homme était transi de colère.

Comment la princesse pouvait-elle encore montrer autant d'assurance malgré sa situation plus que précaire ?

- Tu ne peux rien contre moi… tu oublies que j'ai tous pouvoirs… tu ne le sais pas encore, mais tu es déjà mort Trowa Barton… et toi aussi… je vous ferais tous abattre comme des chiens ! Vous ne sortirez pas vivants de mon palais.

Trowa se calma soudainement… Il était en train de comprendre.

Il fixa Réléna avec un sourire mauvais :

- …Tumhycine modifiée … j'avais presque oublié… tu es sous influence de la tumhycine… tu n'as même pas conscience que tu viens de tout nous avouer…et que tu es perdue… AH AH AH ….

- Qu'est-ce que….

- AH AH AH……Je voudrais être là à ton réveil… quand tu comprendras tout.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Les deux hommes se turent un instant, faisant mine de réfléchir. Puis le lieutenant Colonel Chang s'adressa à la souveraine.

- je crois que nous savons tout ce que nous voulions savoir. Je préfère arrêter là, parce que tu me donnes trop envie de vomir… et dire que nous t'avons mise sur le trône… que Duo a risqué sa vie pour toi… que Heero t'a dédié 5 ans de la sienne…

- …

- Pour une folle dangereuse… tous… on s'est tous faits bernés…

- …

- Qu'as-tu bien pu faire de pire encore ?… je ne veux même plus le savoir… si je ne l'avais pas promit à Duo et à ton frère, je crois que je t'aurais déjà étranglé de mes propres mains…

- Mon…Mon frère ?

Un silence lourd s'installa.

Réléna ne comprenait pas les dernières paroles du chinois.

Que venait faire Milliardo dans l'histoire ?

Tout devenait de plus en plus confus dans sa tête.

Elle savait qu'elle avait trop parlé, mais sans vraiment trouver que ses paroles puissent lui porter préjudice…

L'évocation de son frère sema le doute dans son esprit…

… et l'entrée de ce dernier dans la pièce ne fit que confirmer ses craintes . il enleva l'une de ses oreillettes, et se dirigea vers le lit princier.

- Oui, Relena, ton frère… Zechs, tu en as assez entendu ?

Le jeune homme blond afficha une mine de circonstance, entre dégoût et colère froide.

Il dévisagea sa sœur avec un mépris certain, puis se détourna d'elle pour s'adresser à Trowa :

- Oui, j'en ai entendu bien assez. …Tu peux prévenir Duo que j'accepte la suite du plan… je lance la procédure immédiatement.

- Zech, ne les écoute pas, ils mentent, …ils…ils m'ont forcé à avouer ces mensonges ! …je…

- TAIS-TOI, … tais-toi… ne prononce plus jamais un mot devant moi… ne perds pas le peu de respect que je te porte encore…

La jeune fille fut saisie par le ton désespéré de son ainé.

Il souffrait, c'était une évidence.

Elle voulut de nouveau lui parler….

… mais fut interrompue.

Zechs lui posa un doigt sur la bouche, lui intimant ainsi le silence.

Son regard se fit plus tendre.

Mais c'était bien de la pitié qu'il exprimait :

- C'est de ma faute,…

- ….

- Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser assumer toutes ces responsabilités à ma place…

- …

- Je t'ai laissé régner car je me trouvais indigne de porter les valeurs des Peacecraft… mais tu viens de détruire toutes ces valeurs par ta mégalomanie…

- …

- Tu n'étais pas prête…

- …

- J'assumerais désormais mon erreur, ma honte de t'avoir pervertie… et je vais tâcher de réparer le mal que tu as causé.

- …

- Pour le reste, que Dieu te pardonne… Te rends-tu compte que par tes caprices, tu a failli tuer un homme, et que la Terre et les colonies sont menacées à causes de tes projets insensés…

- …

- Je veillerais sur toi, tu ne manqueras de rien… sache que tu as de la chance d'être ma sœur… une sœur que je chéris…

Le prince quitta le chevet de sa sœur et se dirigea vers la porte et lâcha une dernière phrase sans émotion apparente.

- Tu es désormais inapte à assumer ta fonction de souveraine du royaume de Sanck… dès demain, tu seras conduite dans une de nos résidences de province où tu suivras un traitement psychiatrique adapté à ton mal… ton état sera gardé secret, pour notre bien à tous… officiellement, tu abdiques en ma faveur pour raison de santé… nous tairons ta grossesse, c'est mieux ainsi… nous préparerons une annonce officielle où tu auras intérêt à être convaincante… où se sera l'emprisonnement pour tentative de meurtre, abus de pouvoir, trahison… je n'arrive même pas à croire que tu aies pu faire toutes ces choses…

Zech porta ses mains à son visage… il vivait un vrai cauchemar… au fur et à mesure qu'il prononçait les méfaits de sa sœur, une forte nausée l'envahissait…

- Non ! je refuse de faire cela !

Il ne l'écoutait plus… il ne la connaissait plus… il poursuivit d'un ton las.

- … Je pense aussi que tu ne pourras pas assumer un enfant, en tout cas, je me refuse à te laisser jouer de la vie de cet être innocent comme tu t'es joué de la vie de son père…

- Quoi ?

- Tu es malade… Réléna…et je n'ai pas envie de revivre les même erreurs que par le passé…

_« Non, je ne revivrais pas la déchéance d'un autre de mes proches… »_

- Je vais très bien… c'est toi qui délires !

- … Heero l'élèvera, cela sera mieux pour lui…

- Tu ne peux pas me faire cela… c'est moi la reine de Sanck ! tu ne me voleras pas mon enfant !

- Non, Réléna… je suis le roi de Sanck désormais… la majorité des ministres et des conseillers étaient favorables à ma prise de pouvoir… mais je ne voulais pas te faire de tord…. Mais les choses ont changé… tu as changé…

-…

- Enfin, je me force à croire que c'est le cas… que tu n'as pas toujours été cette femme sans âme et calculatrice que je viens de découvrir…

_« Oui, tout comme Treize, je me refuse à penser qu'il n'y a pas eu du bon en toi…. »_

- … Tu avais tout prévu… tu veux reprendre le pouvoir, c'est pour cela que tu t'es allié avec cet américain de malheur … mon enfant mettait tous tes plans par terre, hein ?

- … Tu as vraiment perdu la raison…

Zechs était complètement abasourdi par les propos de sa sœur.

C'était bien une personne malade qu'il avait en face de lui.

_« Relena, comment n'ai-je rien vu ?_

_Comme lui, je t'ai laissé sombrer… si tu savais comme je regrette… pourquoi faut-il que la soif de pouvoir détruise tous ceux que j'aime ? »_

Une larme perla au creux de ses yeux. Il agrippa la poignée de la porte comme pour se redonner du courage… le courage de lui dire au revoir… et de dire adieu à cinq ans d'illusions.

- Soigne-toi bien Réléna… je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir avoir la force de te rendre visite avant quelques temps… j'espère sincèrement que tu arriveras à t'en sortir… que tu comprendras le mal que tu nous a faits, à Duo, à Heero, à moi et au royaume entier… et surtout à toi-même… tu aurais pu être une souveraine accomplie…

- Je te déteste ! tu n'as pas le droit….

Et moi …je t'aime, petite sœur…

Il sortit avant de montrer encore plus sa tristesse.

Trowa le suivit et le rattrapa dans le couloir.

- Zech !

- …

Le français prit Zechs dans ses bras ;

Il n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais eut de sentiments de sympathie pour le blond, mais ce geste lui sembla naturel, vue la situation.

Ce dernier apprécia l'étreinte, qui le calma quelque peu, et entama la conversation.

- Ne t'inquiète plus… Duo est hors de danger à présent… je m'occupe de sa libération sur le champ… le procès n'a plus lieu d'être désormais.

- Je te remercie de nous avoir aidé… malgré le fait que Réléna soit ta sœur, tu n'as pas hésité à suivre Duo.

- Je n'étais pas d'accord sur le procédé au début… quand à la mise en scène, je suis soulagé de n'avoir pas eu tous les détails, sinon, je ne vous aurais pas laissés faire… mais une fois devant la vérité… je ne pouvais plus reculer…

- Tu as pris la bonne décision…

Le jeune homme blond ne semblait pas convaincu par les dires de son interlocuteur… il était si mal.

- Alors, pourquoi mon cœur me dit le contraire ?

Trowa comprit le sens de sa question.

Zech venait de trahir une des personnes les plus chères à son cœur.

Aurait-il eut la force d'en faire de même si Duo avait été à la place de la princesse ?

Oui, …peut-être…par amour justement, … pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin… de se détruire…

Le français reconnut enfin que l'américain avait eu raison de porter une si grande estime au prince de Sanck… cet homme était un grand homme.

- Ton cœur te dit le contraire, parce qu'il est rempli d'amour.

- …

- Et tout cet amour, tu le communiqueras à ton peuple, très prochainement… dès que tu seras roi…et tu feras la prospérité de ton royaume, car tu es un homme juste et droit.

Les propos de Trowa touchèrent le souverain.

Oui, il était maintenant le roi de Sanck.

Sa vie allait changer après cet évènement malheureux.

Il ne s'appartenait plus désormais.

Il devait faire face à sa nouvelle destinée… et mettre de côté ses doutes et ses ressentiments

Le français relâcha son étreinte et fit face à Zechs.

Ce dernier avait reprit contenance.

En un instant, l'homme fragile et blessé était redevenu déterminé et calme.

Ce calme qui avait forcé l'admiration de toute une armée pendant la guerre.

- Milliardo Peacecraft, vous serez un excellent monarque , et je serais très honoré de compter parmi vos sujets…

Le ton était sincère. .. et persuada Zech du bien fondé de ses dernières actions… et de la nécessité d'agir le plus rapidement possible comme l'attendrait certainement son peuple :

Organiser son arrivée au pouvoir

Libérer Duo .

Redonner aux preventers les moyens de contrer la grande menace qui pesait sur la terre et les colonies.

Et ainsi, maintenir la paix…

- Merci… Je vous laisse lieutenant Barton, j'ai fort à faire… mes amitiés à Duo.

-----------------------------------------

Trowa revint sur ses pas et entra de nouveau dans la suite royale.

Wufei l'attendait devant la porte, peu enclin à s'approcher plus de Réléna …

Le français savait très bien que son ami devait lutter intérieurement pour ne pas trucider la jeune femme .

- Bon, … nous n'allons pas tarder plus dans ce lieu… mais avant de partir, je laisse le mot de la fin au génie… Tu vois Réléna, tu n'aurais jamais dû t'attaquer à Duo… tu ne l'a jamais vu à l'œuvre pendant la guerre, mais tu comprends maintenant quel adversaire redoutable il peut être…

Il appuya sur le lecteur une dernière fois, laissant apparaître l'image de l'américain, toujours dans sa cellule.

_**« coucou… me revoilou !**_

_**Bon, je suppose que si je te parles à nouveau, c'est que mon attaque a fait mouche…**_

_**Laisse moi deviner… sans que tu t'y attendes, trop préoccupée à contrer mes cavaliers, tu t'es fait mettre en échec par le roi…**_

_**Laissant le gentil petit Duo, le fou du roi, lancer l'ultime coup de grâce….**_

_**Tandam ! … roulement de tambours….**_

_**Comme j'ai rêvé de ce moment…. J'en chialerais presque….**_

_**Réléna, ECHEC ET MAT ! »**_

La neige remplaça quelques instants plus tard le doux faciès du natté sur l'écran.

Réléna ne parlait plus, et semblait proche de l'évanouissement… conséquence logique du traitement spécial qui coulait dans ses veines ;

Wufei prononça une dernière phrase, avant que l'on frappe à la porte.

- Adieu Réléna. J'espère pour toi ne plus jamais croiser ta route.

Et les deux hommes partirent, laissant entrer une équipe médicale, visiblement en charge de mener la princesse dans ses nouveaux quartiers, quelque part au fin fond du royaume de Sanck.

**A suivre**

Eradication de la pétasse, mission accomplie !

Revoir Heero un jour dans cette fic : mission en cours.

Voir Zech porter une robe rose… HEIN ?

hum, je ne sais pas ce que vous attendiez de ce chapitre, mais maintenant que vous l'avez lu…

D'accord , ça existe pas la thumicyne modifiée,… mais bon, c'est gundam wing, je vous le répète, tout est possible…


	17. discussions parallèles

**titre:** l'ami Maxwell

**auteur**: mahaud

**disclaimers:**rien n'est à moi, bien sûr, cela serait trop beau!

**Couple:**bon, vous les connaissez, ...

**Note de l'auteur : SPECIALE QUINZAINE D'HALLOWEEN: LE RETOUR DE MAHAUD, LA REVENANTE ET SON ORDINATEUR FANTOME!...HOU...HOU eh non, je ne suis pas morte, et mon histoire non plus...l'informatique n'aura pas raison de moi! En tous cas, désolée pour l'attente et bonne lecture.**

**je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont reviewé depuis le début de mon histoire, qui devient une histoire fleuve, et tout particulièrement Noan pour sa correction et son dessin super sympa.**

**je remercie aussi celles qui se sont inquiété de mon silence radio, en particulier bernie, nushan, et noan (encore!)... cela fait plaisir de ne pas être oubliée.  
**

**Chapitre 17 : discussions parallèles…**

**Véhicule de fonction du lieutenant colonel Chang, sur le chemin du Qg des préventers, un peu plus tard dans la soirée :**

Le plan de Duo avait fonctionné au-delà des espérances de Wufei et de Trowa.

L'américain était blanchi.

Réléna était Out.

Et Heero n'était pas en fin de compte le salaud de l'histoire…

Duo devait déjà être en train de visionner « l'entrevue » que le chinois s'était empressé de lui envoyer par mail.

Tout allait pour le mieux.

Et pourtant…

Un silence pesant s'était installé dans la voiture qui conduisait les deux hommes vers leur ami.

Wufei décida de le rompre , gêné par cette atmosphère :

- Tout est mal qui finit bien, non ?

- Hn.

- Duo a du déjà voir la vidéo… j'aurais aimé être là.

- Hn

- Enfin…Il est libre, c'est le plus important… non ?

- Hn

- J'ai tellement eu peur qu'on échoue… et qu'il… enfin…

- Hn.

Wufei était sidéré du manque d'enthousiasme de son ami.

Il l'avait vu ressentir et montrer de si nombreuses émotions en quelques jours, qu'il avait oublié un instant qui il était : Trowa Barton, le mur du silence.

Mais surtout, en se remémorant les dernières heures qu'ils avaient vécus ensembles, il comprit que ce mutisme cachait une inquiétude.

_« Trowa…. »_

Wufei se surprit à ressentir de la compassion pour le français.

Il reprit, bien déterminé à en avoir le cœur net :

- Trowa…fais moi l'amour.

- Hn… QUOI ?

Trowa le dévisagea, choqué par ses propos .

Devant l'air effaré de son comparse, Wufei sourit à pleines dents et continua :

- Non, c'était juste pour voir à quel point tu ne m'écoutais pas.

Trowa réalisa qu'effectivement, il avait l'esprit ailleurs depuis quelques minutes.

- Ah … désolé…j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

- Je l'ai bien compris.

Sans prévenir, le chinois se gara sur le bas côté de la route.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Bon, et si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ?

- C'est rien, laisse tomber.

- Et …si tu arrêtais de me prendre pour un imbécile ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Devine…

- ….

- Duo est sauvé : nous avons réussi. Tu devrais trépigner de joie et d'impatience de le retrouver… et au lieu de ça, tu fais une tête à faire peur, et tu serres les dents.

- Je…j'ai… j'ai un peu de mal à réaliser c'est tout.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à me faire dire ?

- Tu dois t'en douter, cherche un peu…

Le regard inquisiteur de Wufei blessa le français.

Il lisait en lui comme un livre ouvert, et ce fait inhabituel lui fit perdre pied :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises ? Que j'ai tellement eu peur de le perdre que je n'arrive pas encore à croire qu'il est sauvé ? Que j'ai tellement envie de le voir et de le serrer dans mes bras, que j'en ai mal… mais que je ne le ferais pas… parce qu'il ne m'appartient plus… je … je n'ai pas la force de parler de ça avec toi.

- Nous y voila.

- QUOI, NOUS Y VOILA ?

Wufei saisit Trowa par les épaules et le plaça devant lui. Puis il le serra fort dans ses bras :

- Il est sauvé.

Le français se débattit :

- JE SAIS.

- Il va bien.

- Je … je sais.

5 minutes passèrent avant que Trowa ne se libère de l'étreinte de son ami.

Quelques instants où il commença à comprendre ….

…. Qu'ils avaient réussi l'impossible.

… Que Duo était hors de danger.

… Et que malgré les implications nouvelles que cette situation allait provoquer, il devait vivre ce moment…de soulagement.

- Tu avais raison. J'en avais besoin…

- Tu peux me faire confiance, … alors dis-moi ce qui te mine.

Malheureusement, Wufei ne semblait pas se contenter de cette réponse : il voulait en savoir plus sur son mutisme, qui , s'il était d'ordinaire l'apanage du français, semblait à ce moment précis fort intrigant.

Trowa dut se résoudre à renseigner le chinois sur ses inquiétudes :

- je me suis concentré sur la manière de sauver Duo, et j'ai fais abstraction du reste… mais il me revient en pleine gueule.

- c'est-à-dire ?

- Il serait trop long de te résumer les évènements de ces derniers jours, wu, et je ne penses pas que tu veuilles vraiment connaître les détails. Toujours est-il que je dois m'éloigner de Duo… et que je dois retrouver Heero….

- Je m'en doutais !

- Quoi ?

- Oui, je savais bien que c'était Heero le problème…

- J'ai promis à lady une de le ramener, c'est ma part du marché.

- C'est aussi ramener ton rival auprès de Duo…

- …Rien à voir.

- … Si tu le dis…

La moue peu convaincue de son interlocuteur troubla le français. Il chercha en vain à se justifier.

- Et puis, ce n'est pas le propos : je te rappelles qu'on a une mission qui sent le roussi …

Mais wufei n'était pas dupe.

- Oui, et puis, ce n'est pas comme si Réléna avait laissé entrevoir que Heero pouvait avoir des sentiments pour lui…

- …

- Ce n'est pas comme si Duo était entrain de le découvrir en ce moment même…… Ce n'est pas non plus comme si l'on commençait à croire que Heero avait fui pour une raison obscure… en tous cas, pas celle qu'on croyait…

Ces dernières insinuations finirent de déconcerter le français, qui lâcha ses aveux dans l'espoir d'interrompre cette plaidoirie si réaliste :

- Bon, d'accord, t'as gagné ! Oui je flippe ! C'est égoïste, mais ça me fait chier de lui servir Duo sur un plateau…. Mais surtout… je…

- Tu as peur de l'affronter.

Une fois de plus, il avait fait mouche.

- …Oui.

- et tu sais pourquoi ?

- oui… mais je préfères m'en assurer avant…je me suis un peu trop trompé dans mes interprétations ces derniers temps.

« Oui, c'est vrai que je n'arrive plus à cerner Heero depuis un bon moment… je n'aurais jamais cru que ma proximité avec Duo puisse m'embrouiller l'esprit à ce point… Et si … »

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées.

- Alors fais –le rapidement…

- oui.

- Tout ce passera bien.

- je ne sais pas…

- mais si… et puis, le pire est passé, non ?

- c'est un fait.

- Et Duo a besoin de nous tous pour mener sa mission à bien… sans vous deux, il serait de nouveau en danger…. Et ça, aucun de vous deux ne le voudrait, je pense.

Le ton de Wufei était sans appel. Trowa comprit alors la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

Le chinois s'inquiétait encore pour Duo.

Il cherchait lui aussi désesparement à se rassurer : ils étaient bien conscients l'un comme l'autre qu'avec l'affaire qu'ils avaient sur les bras, l'américain n'avait en fin de compte écopé que d'un sursis… Et malheureusement, le pire restait peut-être à venir… surtout si Heero restait aux abonnés absents.

- Bien reçu…

Trowa sourit. Il imagina un instant Wufei en Jimini Criquet, posé sur son épaule, faisant office d'ange gardien avec ses conseils à deux balles : « Fais le bien autour de toi, tu n'es pas un mauvais type…. » .

Vision contre nature du chinois, qui lui faisait froid dans le dos.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que nous puissions avoir ce genre de conversation un jour.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru il y a encore 48h avoir un jour une conversation avec toi… tu vois, tout arrive.

- Mon homosexualité ne te poses plus de problèmes ?

- Bizarrement, non. Que j'apprenne que tu sois gay n'a pas changé la personne que tu étais déjà …enfin … comment dire… Duo reste Duo…. Tu restes Trowa… mes compagnons de toujours… J'ai longtemps condamné ce genre de relations entre mecs mais…. Quand je vois l'énergie que vous dégagez à vous battre, je ne peux que reconnaître que vous restez de vrais mecs, pas des lopettes.

- Tu ne vas pas virer gay quand même ?

- Ne pousse pas trop le bouchon !

- Ca va, je n'insiste pas ! merci pour cette petite mise au point.

- A ton service. Bon, et s'y on allait voir comment notre shinigami apprécie sa petite manigance ?

- … Sans moi, je préfère régler le problème Heero tant que j'en ai le courage… mais ma voiture est au QG.

- Go.

- J'appelle Quatre.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jardins du palais de Sanck, au même moment.**

La jeune femme écoutait, ébahie par les propos de son mari. Un foule de sentiments l'envahissaient peu à peu.

La stupéfaction devant les évènements, devant la folie de sa belle sœur.

La consternation : Comment sa reine avait-elle pu se compromettre de la sorte ?

La compassion, pour son époux dont la douleur pourfendait chacun de ses mots….

Le soulagement de savoir que Duo était hors de danger….

Mais surtout….

L'inquiétude , …

le sentiment qu'une page de sa vie était en train de se tourner…

… allait-elle perdre un mari en même temps que son royaume gagnait un souverain ?

- Voila. Tu sais tout à présent… je sais que j'aurais du t'en parler avant de me décider, mais les circonstances m'imposaient d'agir vite, et au mieux des intérêts de tous…

- Certes.

- …

- Je suis très peinée pour ta sœur… comment n'avons-nous rien pressenti… je ne me l'explique pas…Elle paraissait si épanouie, si équilibrée…

- Je le sais bien….oh Lucrétia, … je m'en veux tellement….

Zech se jeta dans les bras de sa femme.

Et celle –ci le pressa tendrement contre son cœur… un cœur qui malgré lui ressentait une vive douleur… une rancœur.

- Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire… les médecins prendront bien soin d'elle…

Le couple resta quelques instant blotti l'un contre l'autre, puis le jeune homme se libera de l'étreinte de sa compagne.

Il reprit peu à peu contenance, observa la jeune femme.

Son moment de détresse lui avait presque fait oublié qu'il était maintenant promis à une lourde charge, celle d'être le souverain d'un peuple.

C'est en réalisant l'importance de ses nouvelles responsabilités, et surtout ce qu'elle impliquait de bouleversements dans la vie de ses proches, qu'il comprit la nature des sentiments de sa femme.

- Tu me comprends, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu… Tu comprends ma décision ? … Je n'avais pas le choix, tu sais ? Je devais assumer mes responsabilités… Laisser le royaume sans roi aurait été une réaction lâche…et qui aurait pu mener à des conflits meurtriers… je …

- Je comprends

- Mais … tu m'en veux.

- Oui. Je t'en veux de m'avoir écarté de tes décisions. Je suis ta femme, ma place sera toujours à tes côtés… mais ces dernières 24 h , je n'étais pas là… Tu m'as exclu de ta vie au moment où ma présence était sans doute la plus nécessaire…tu as fait ce choix… le choix de te passer de moi…

- Ne dis pas ça… Il fallait agir vite, et je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes…

- Avant, nous aurions tout partagé, même ce genre de situation…

- …

- Alors, pourquoi cela a-t-il changé ?

- …

- A quel moment t'es-tu éloigné de moi ?

- Tu te fais des idées… je suis là, avec toi.

- Non, … tu ne veux pas le reconnaître, mais tu t'éloignes de moi… depuis des mois… je ne voulais pas le croire… mais c'est la vérité… et les derniers évènements ne peuvent que confirmer mes craintes.

- Je… tu te trompes… toi et Maée restez les deux choses les plus précieuses à mon cœur. Et le fait que je devienne le roi de Sanck ne changera jamais cela…

- Espérons-le alors…

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

Zech prit sa femme dans ses bras.

Il aurait tant espéré en cet instant être d'une profonde sincérité… mais il savait que les craintes de sa compagne étaient fondées…

Son amour pour elle était-il en train de trouver ses limites ?

Ou les avait-il atteintes depuis longtemps ?

Il avait fallu tous ces drames pour que la mascarade soit découverte…

- Je resterais toujours ton époux… Tu es la reine de Sanck désormais. Ma reine…

- Et je serais présente à tes côtés, sois sans craintes.

Elle était résignée…

Elle était en train d'accepter l'inacceptable…

Il lui offrait désormais une vie de façade… une fonction, à défaut d'une place dans son cœur…

Zech se surprit à ressentir un certain soulagement face à cette bien noble réaction.

Il décida de remettre à plus tard l'analyse de ses sentiments.

- Je dois te laisser maintenant… il faut que je rassemble les membres du haut conseil afin de les informer de la situation… je risque d'être très pris pendant ces prochains jours… Tant que ma prise de fonction ne sera pas officielle.

- Tu penses ne rencontrer aucune réticence ?

- Dante, peut-être… il espérait beaucoup de ma sœur… et notre dernière conversation ne m'avais pas accordé ses faveurs… mais il reste isolé… le reste des ministres étaient plutôt favorables à ma cause… certains faisaient même pression sur Relena pour qu'elle abdique en ma faveur depuis l'affaire du Satellite Fair… j'aurais d'ailleurs dû écouter leurs conseils… nous n'en serions peut-être pas là aujourd'hui…

Le visage de Zech se tinta de nouveau de mélancolie.

Lucrétia le regarda intensément.

Elle l'aimait.

Elle l'aimait plus que tout.

Malgré sa peur de le perdre, malgré ses doutes, elle se devait de le soutenir, et de respecter son choix .

Plus que jamais, son mari avait besoin de son soutient.

Il venait de vivre une expérience traumatisante, et pourtant, il était près à se battre.

Elle se sentit bien égoïste de lui avoir fait une scène… faire une scène se résigna à remplir son nouveau rôle, celui d'une épouse de souverain.

- Ce qui est fait est fait… Va, et prends ton royaume en main. Je t'attendrais avec notre fille.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Qg des préventers, au même moment**

Quatre restait sans voix.

La neige venait juste d'envahir l'écran du portable de Duo, mettant ainsi fin à ce bien singulier spectacle : la déchéance de la souveraine de Sanck.

Bien sûr, le jeune homme savait que son ami était innocent.

Mais de là à imaginer ce qu'il venait de voir et d'entendre…

…depuis combien de temps son empathie était –elle devenue si dérisoire ?

- Je… je n'ai rien vu venir… Duo, tu te doutais de la gravité de son état ?

- …

Mais Duo ne répondait pas.

Il restait les yeux fixés sur l'écran, le visage fermé, hermétique à toute émotion.

- Duo ? … ça va ?

le natté restait silencieux. Néanmoins, devant l'insistance du regard de son ami, il daigna répondre, d'un ton neutre.

- Oui.

Quatre essaya un instant de ce concentrer pour atteindre l'esprit de son ami.

Il voulait comprendre cette absence malsaine d'émotions dans ses yeux.

Le Duo qu'il connaissait d'ordinaire serait déjà en train de crier victoire en entonnant des « je le savais ! » ou encore des « la chienne ! » à défaut de « c'est bien fait pour toi pétasse ! »… mais là, rien, le néant.

II poursuivit son questionnement:

- Tu n'as pas l'air étonné de ce que tu viens de voir ?

- Non.

- Pourtant, nous venons d'apprendre des choses assez extraordinaires ! Pourquoi tu ne réagis pas ?

Quatre était très inquiet de la réaction de l'américain. Alors qu'il tenta une fois de plus de se concentrer, il fut coupé net.

- Arrête ça de suite quatre.

- Que … quoi ?

Le jeune homme blond ressentit une douleur violente à la tête. Il venait de recevoir un flot d'émotions si dense qu'il en devenait indescriptible, puis plus rien. un silence effrayant, pesant. Il se massa douloureusement les tempes en regardant Duo le visage emplit de questions.

- Ta petite excursion dans mon crâne… tu perds ton temps.

- Tu … tu sens quand je rentre dans ton esprit ?

- Bien sûr. C'est bien la raison pour laquelle tu ne connais de moi que ce que je veux bien que tu saches.

Quatre analysa rapidement les derniers propos du natté.

Il se remémora l'intensité des émotions qu'il avait ressenti quelques instants auparavant quand l'américain avait abaissé brutalement ses barrières mentales.

Beaucoup de colère, de douleur, de culpabilité... pas de soulagement, ni d'optimisme.

- Je … je suis désolé… je croyais être plus discret.

- Si tu veux savoir quelque chose, dis le sans détour. Si j'estime que tu es en droit d'avoir une réponse, tu l'auras.

Le ton froid de Duo fit frissonner Quatre . Mais il se reprit.

- Soit. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas l'air plus heureux que ça ?

- Je devrais ?

- Tu viens d'être innocenté…

- J'étais innocent.

- Oui, mais nous avions si peur que tu ne puisses le prouver à temps et…

- C'est fait.

L'impression de converser avec un coquille vide, voila se que ressentait Quatre Raberba Winner à cet instant.

Il perdit son sang froid.

- Enfin merde ! Duo, tu as failli crever à cause de cette folle, et c'est tout ce que ça te fait d'être sauvé !

- Je n'ai rien appris sur cette vidéo que je ne sache déjà. Je devrais me réjouir de quoi à ton avis ?

- Mais je ne sais pas moi ! d'être libre, d'être débarrassé de Réléna ! … De savoir que Heero n'a rien avoir avec cette histoire…

Duo prit son ami aux épaules et le fixa dans les yeux.

- Tu veux quoi Quatre ? Que je jubile de voir celle qui a essayé de me détruire, et de détruire l'homme que j'aime par orgueil sombrer dans sa folie ? Pourquoi crois-tu que cela doive me rendre heureux ? C'est toute la différence entre elle et moi. Je ne me suis jamais amusé du malheur des autres.

- … je ne voulais pas dire cela…

- Je sais. Cette vidéo n'a fait que montrer l'énorme gâchis de vies que pouvait engendrer la jalousie d'une femme. Je devrais en être satisfait ? non, je m'en sens responsable, c'est tout.

- Mais tu n'y es pour rien ! Duo tu ne peux pas croire cela !

- C'est pourtant le cas : par ma faute, Réléna a pété les plombs, entraînant heero dans ses délires, … par ma faute, un enfant va naître dans les pires conditions… j'ai risqué la vie de mes meilleurs amis et de mes supérieurs, j'ai condamné Zech à une vie qu'il fuyait de tout son être… je suis devenu ce que je me refusais à devenir…un manipulateur.

- …Duo.

- Tu voulais savoir ce que je ressentais, tu sais maintenant : je me dégoutes. Mais rassure-toi, je m'en remettrais… comme je me suis toujours remis de tout. Je voudrais rester seul un instant si tu le permets.

- Tu es trop dur envers toi… quoi que tu puisses en penser, Réléna n'a pas perdu l'esprit par ta faute… tu n'es qu'une victime dans cette histoire.

- Tu as peut-être raison… peut-être pas. Je ne veux plus en parler pour l'instant. J'ai une infiltration très difficile à préparer… et je n'ai plus le temps de me masturber le cerveau sur cette sinistre histoire. On a perdu assez de temps comme cela.

- Bi…bien, je vais te laisser.

- Rassure-toi mon ami, je vais bien. J'ai juste besoin de faire le point et de me vider l'esprit.

quatre décida de sortir de la pièce afin de laisser le natté seul.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, il se ravisa pour poser une ultime question.

- Et pour Heero ?

- Pas le moment.

- Mais il doit être mis au courant…

- Les autres s'en chargeront.

- Mais tu…

- Ma vie risque d'être assez compliquée comme cela dans les prochains jours pour ne pas en plus me prendre la tête… je lui parlerais si j'en sors.

- C'est si … dangereux ?

Quatre réalisa au moment même où il posa la question qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

En repensant aux derniers évènements, il comprit un fait essentiel qu'il avait occulté, pris dans l'inquiétude de l'incarcération de l'américain:

Lady Une, Milliardo Peacecraft ,... tant de personnages influents ralliés à leur cause...

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

Inutile d'en dire plus.

Duo était au centre d'une affaire d'état.

Le blond fut tenté d'en savoir plus, mais son ami mit fin à l'interrogatoire.

-...Mais je préfère te laisser en dehors de ça. Embrasse Dot pour moi.

**A suivre **

**Dure, la reprise... bon, ne soyez pas trop déçues, le prochain chapitre sera sûrement plus passionnant: le face à face Heero \Trowa **

**à bientôt**

**mahaud **


	18. amis, ennemis 1ère partie

**titre:** l'ami Maxwell

**auteur**: mahaud

**disclaimers:**rien n'est à moi, bien sûr, cela serait trop beau!

**Couple:**bon, vous les connaissez, ...

**Note de l'auteur :le grand retour de Heero! comme ce face à face est un peu long, je l'ai coupé en plusieurs parties. **

**Merci pour vos reviews. bonne lecture **

**Chapitre 18 : amis, ennemis…(1ère partie)  
**

**Jeudi 24/03/204, 11h45, navette de liaison L3/La terre :**

Trowa observait inlassablement le visage de l'homme qui dormait appuyé sur son épaule.

_« Il parait si fragile, on dirait un ange… Comment ai-je pu passer à côté de ça ? »_

Décidément, Le français dut reconnaitre qu'une fois de plus, il s'était trompé dans ses jugements.

_« En fin de compte, je vais finir par croire que je ne vaux pas tripette en psychologie… y- a t-il seulement un seule personne sur laquelle je ne me suis pas trompé ?_

_Quatre ?_

_Bel exemple de naïveté de ma part : je le considérais comme un grand altruiste, doté d'une sensibilité sans commune mesure, le justicier milliardaire ( non, ne chantez pas Jonathan et jennifer…) , l'enfant soldat, le plus fragile de tous…foutaise…_

_Quatre a toujours été un puissant, dirigeant un empire avec une main de fer, dissimulée dans un gant de velour…_

_Non, il n'a jamais feint sa bonté d'âme._

_Quatre est un homme bon…_

_Mais Quatre est humain._

_Il sait être manipulateur, et son don l'y aide parfois… _

_Pendant la guerre, il savait user de son empathie pour percer les faiblesses de ses ennemis… Ce putain de côté humain que tout le monde possède et qui nous rend plus faible._

_Et il m'a manipulé, c'est clair._

_Il aura fallu ce face à face sur le toit pour que je me l'avoue enfin…et que je lui pardonne._

_Parfois je repense à cette conversation que j'avais eue avec Duo au cours de laquelle il m'avait demandé « Tu penses que l'on peut délibérément se cacher la vérité parce que ça fait moins mal ? ». Je me rappelle ma réponse « Je pense surtout que si l'on a conscience d'occulter la vérité, c'est qu'on a déjà mal… »_

_Quatre est manipulateur…et égoïste. _

_Pour se sentir moins mal, il a joué avec mes sentiments…_

_Mais honnêtement, égoïste, on l'est tous un peu…_

_Moi le premier, je viens d'en avoir la preuve il y a peu de temps… »_

Trowa ressentit un frisson de culpabilité à ces mots.

Il caressa en douceur la joue du jeune homme collé à son épaule.

Puis il reprit son auto critique.

_« Encore une de ces vérités qui faisait trop mal, à mon ego surtout, pour ne pas l'ignorer._

_Attention, Quatre reste quelqu'un de rare, quelqu'un de bien… _

_Il n'est pas parfait, c'est tout._

_Et j'en ai fait les frais, c'est ça le problème._

_Mais je ne suis pas rancunier. _

_Enfin,… je ne lui en veux plus désormais. »_

Trowa esquissa un sourire.

_« Et Wufei ? _

_Encore un sur lequel je me suis vautré, docteur Freud de mes deux._

_Pendant des années, je n'ai pas pu le sentir._

_Je le trouvais précieux, imbu de sa personne, borné et étroit d'esprit, colérique… complètement con, en fait !_

_Je me demandais bien ce que Duo pouvait lui trouver d'amical, ou de fraternel._

_Il m'avait répondu un jour : « Wu, il est juste, il est droit, et il a un cœur grand comme ça ! » en étirant les bras jusqu'à s'en faire une élongation. Et il avait rajouté « Et il râle comme personne, et pour moi, c'est un vrai bonheur ! » En affichant un sourire diabolique._

_Moi, je pensais juste que l'homme de ma vie était un grand naïf… mais une fois de plus, le vrai naïf, c'était moi._

_Je comprends enfin, et ça aussi, c'est récent, que la puce avait raison…_

_D'accord, Wufei a des défauts, derrière lesquels il cache sa nature profonde… mais c'est un mec bien._

_Il est humain, c'est tout._

_Et parce ce qu'il hait la faiblesse pour en être lui-même empli, il la cache… c'est humain._

_En fait, exploiter le côté humain de chacun, c'est ça le don ultime, même si c'est une arme à double tranchant._

_Pour Quatre, c'est une arme, un moyen d'arriver à ses fins._

_Pour Wufei, c'est une faiblesse, une manière d'atteindre les gens avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent._

_La seule personne qui a tout comprit depuis le début, c'est Duo._

_Pour lui, le côté humain, n'est pas une arme, ni une faiblesse, non, …c'est une force._

_C'est la seule personne que je connaisse qui ne s'est jamais caché d'agir à l'instinct, en suivant ses émotions, ses coups de sang comme ses coups de cœur… _

_« Le rationnel… c'est bon pour les ploucs !... D'ailleurs, dans rationnel, il y a rats… Et c'est bien connu, quand le bateau coule, les rats le quittent toujours en premier … Moi, avec mes considérations futiles, comme vous dites, je serais peut-être ce capitaine qui donnera sa vie pour sauver le reste du navire, et ce jour-là, personne ne me fera chier à me dire : « Lieutenant Maxwell, soyez plus rationnel ! » … Tout ça pour dire, que votre appréciation de mes décisions, vous pouvez bien vous les foutre là où je pense !... », avait- il dit un jour à sa supérieure._

_« Et c'est bien au fond de votre c… que je pense, au cas où vous auriez un doute, mon commandant ! » , avait-il ajouté en hurlant. »_

_Il avait eu un blâme._

_Mais il avait eu raison… ce jour-là._

_Et on finit par lui adresser des félicitations._

_On peut ne pas comprendre Duo Maxwell, on peut ne pas être d'accord avec lui._

_Mais au final, il a souvent vu juste._

_Sacré Duo._

_Je croyais le connaitre mieux que personne…_

_Et pourtant, j'en découvre tous les jours…_

_Le fait qu'il assume d'être bassement humain, qu'il fasse de ses défauts des qualités en or, m'ont donné l'illusion qu'il était de loin le plus parfait de nous tous._

_Eh ben non, une fois de plus, le docteur Barton s'était planté sur toute la ligne._

_Duo a un défaut pire que tous les défauts des autres : le sacrifice._

_Il ne vit que pour les autres, c'est sa façon d'expier… sa façon de se prouver qu'il reste humain._

_Le pire, c'est que l'on est tous conscients de son mal- être, de cette volonté de s'absoudre, mais que l'on ne peut qu'en redemander, parce qu'il nous fait du bien._

_En fait le seul véritable ami de Wufei, de Quatre , mon seul véritable ami… c'est lui. » _

Trowa se perdit de nouveau dans la contemplation du bel endormi.

_« Et son seul ami depuis toujours… ça reste lui. »_

Un pincement au cœur le saisit.

_« Est-ce que j'ai vraiment été ton ami, Heero ?_

_Non, ne réponds pas, je le sais déjà._

_Toi et moi connaissons maintenant la réponse…_

_Je n'aurais jamais pensé que la personne sur laquelle je me sois fourvoyé dans les grandes largeurs, se soit toi, Heero Yui._

_Je croyais te connaitre, c'est ce qui me rapprochait de toi, ce qui me faisait penser que … effectivement nous étions devenus des amis._

_Mais j'avais tout faux… Bien vu l'aveugle !_

_Depuis le premier jour, je t'ai vu comme quelqu'un à part. _

_Si proche de moi dans ta façon d'être : silencieux, direct, déterminé._

_Mais avec ce truc en plus qui forçait l'admiration : Tu étais l'impassibilité personnifiée._

_Aucun sentiment, aucun état d'âme ne t'aurait fait plier. Tu étais un roc. Et tout pouvait bien se briser sur toi, tu restais droit, ancré dans tes objectifs. : Une bête de guerre, le soldat parfait._

_Dans cette putain de guerre, il y avait Duo, et il y avait toi._

_Tu ne doutais jamais, tu te foutais de passer pour un être froid : tu avais une mission, et tu l'as mené jusqu'au bout._

_Je t'ai tant admiré Heero, tu étais pour moi, la personne la plus forte que j'avais rencontré jusqu 'alors…_

_Quand j'ai compris que Duo t'aimait, je ne pouvais que lui donner raison._

_Quand il me l'a avoué, il y avait tant d'intensité dans ses mots, tant d'amour, d'émotions… que j'ai compris que non, toi et moi, nous n'étions pas les mêmes… _

_Moi je pleurais un amour déçu… lui, il vénérait un amour sans espoir._

_Je l'ai trouvé beau autant que je me trouvais stupide… pourquoi je pense à ça, tu t'en contre fous après tout._

_Toujours est-il, que je t'ai envié ce jour là._

_Fin de l'histoire ?_

_Non._

_Tout simplement parce que je suis tombé amoureux de lui, connement, sans même m'en douter._

_Et parce que je me croyais que nous nous ressemblions, j'ai eu la bêtise de croire que Duo finirait par m'aimer autant qu'il t'aimait toi._

_Que tout ce qu'il l'avait poussé vers toi, il le retrouverait en moi…. _

_Et encore pire… qu'il découvrirait des choses plus belles encore._

_Malgré moi, de modèle, tu es devenu rival… et ça m'arrache la langue de le dire encore maintenant._

_A la fin de la guerre, il est parti…_

_Il nous a abandonné… pour te fuir._

_Et nous sommes devenus amis… de vrais amis. _

_Non, c'est vrai, je te le jure._

_Il n'y avait pas d'arrière pensée… Tu étais la seule personne qui pouvait me comprendre… et je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que c'était réciproque._

_Mais quand il est revenu…_

_J'ai compris._

_Que quoi que je fasse, que quoi que tu ne fasses pas,… qu'il t'aimerait toujours… sans condition, sans espoir de retour._

_Tu étais le plus fort… et je t'ai haïs pour ça._

_Oui, c'est vrai, je peux bien l'avouer maintenant : Je ne suis pas l'ami que tu croyais._

_Ce qui est pathétique, c'est que je suis moi-même le premier surpris._

_Quand tu es parti en, claquant la porte ce soir là, après que Duo ait parlé de notre homosexualité, tu m'as fait vraiment mal, Heero._

_Ce geste, je ne l'ai pas compris, enfin, je n'ai pas voulu l'interpréter comme je craignais de l'interpréter._

_La colère que j'ai vue dans tes yeux…._

_Ce genre de colère que l'on ressent quand la trahison vous apparaît comme une évidence…_

…_Je l'ai niée…_

…_Parce qu'elle me faisait souffrir._

_Parce qu'elle me renvoyait à une évidence que je ne pouvais tolérer : le trahir, lui._

_Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait, hein ? _

_Je vous ai fait tant de mal, sans le vouloir… parce que, égoïstes, on l'est tous un peu… parce qu'on est humain._

_Parce que je suis humain._

_Puisse-tu me pardonner, Heero…_

_Et surtout, qu'il puisse me pardonner un jour… »_

_**Flash back.**_

**Ambassade**** de Sanck, L3, 4h30 **

Les informations de Quatre étaient justes. Réléna devait séjourner dans l'ambassade, mais Heero n''était pas présent. Nul ne semblait connaître sa localisation précise.

Toutefois, le commandement de la garde royale revenait au lieutenant Amory Reaban, le subordonné du lieutenant colonel Yui.

Lui seul devait pouvoir aider Trowa à trouver le japonais.

_« il serait poursuivit par la terre entière, qu'il ne chercherait pas plus à se cacher ! »_

Lady une lui ayant fournit un sauf conduit pour faciliter ses démarches, Le lieutenant Colonel Barton n'eut aucun mal à forcer les barrages de sécurité.

Une fois devant Amory, Trowa exposa la raison de sa présence.

Les deux hommes se connaissaient bien : Amory Reagan avait été un des hommes de Duo avant d'être affecté à la garde royale.

- Je suis déjà informé de ta visite par le commandant Une. Mais je suis au regret de te dire que j'ignore où se trouve le lieutenant colonel Yui.

- Je vois… c'est fort ennuyeux.

- Cependant….

- Oui ?

- Mademoiselle PeaceCraft possède une demeure à une demi heure d'ici, et elle y séjourne régulièrement lors de ses visites, « non officielles ». D'habitude, Le lieutenant colonel Yui l'y accompagne … Peut-être est –il là bas.

- C'est en tout cas une piste à ne pas négliger, je te remercie Amory. Si tu as d'autres infos….

- Trowa… Je ne comprends pas les raisons pour lesquelles la venue de notre souveraine a été annulée, mais je suis très inquiet… Et je m'inquiète encore plus pour Heero.

- Explique-toi.

- Il a changé… il ne va pas bien. Quand il est parti de son poste le première fois, il semblait soucieux. Apparemment, ses relations avec la reine étaient très tendues… enfin, vu la marque qu'il avait sur le visage, je peux même affirmer qu'elles frôlaient l'affrontement. J'ai donc pensé que sa décision était juste…mais quand il est revenu, il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même… Quand à Mademoiselle PeaceCraft…

- Ecoute, je sais que cette situation peut te paraître étrange, mais tu auras très bientôt la réponse à bon nombre de tes questions… bien assez tôt.

- Je vois… tu ne m'en diras pas plus.

- Non, mais je dois absolument retrouver Heero . As-tu un moyen de le joindre ?

- Son mail… c'est le seul contact qu'il m'a laissé. Dois-je l'informer de ta venue ?

- Surtout pas. Est-il au courant que la visite de Réléna est annulée ?

- Pas encore, je n'ai eu l'info qu'il y a quelques minutes…

- Alors, fais comme si tu ne savais rien.

- Très bien.

- Merci Amory.

**Quelques minutes plus tard, devant la résidence secondaire de la famille PeaceCraft, L3.**

La nuit s'était installée depuis quelques heures, et c'est avec soulagement que le français aperçut une faible lumière qui trahissait la présence d'une personne au sein du manoir.

_« Nous y voila. _

_Une chance que tu ne te sois pas entêté à vouloir disparaître totalement. »_

Trowa entreprit d'escalader le mur qui entourait la bâtisse, puis observa les différentes options qui s'offraient à lui : connaissant heero, le système de sécurité devait être très sophistiqué… mais n'est pas un maitre en infiltration qui veut… pourtant un détail de grande importance attira l'attention du français en observant une des caméras de surveillance :

« _Désactivée ! Heero,… à quoi tu joues ?_ »

Forcé de constater que c'étaitt le système entier qui était mis hors service, Trowa décida donc de rentrer par l'une des fenêtres à l'opposé de la lumière.

« _Même pas drôle… »_

Puis il arriva devant la porte entrebaillée de la pièce illuminée.

Il inspecta rapidement la pièce, tout en restant à couvert.

Une bouteille de whisky trônait sur la table basse de ce qui semblait être un petit salon.

Puis il aperçut une forme endormie sur un des sofas.

« Heero… »

Le japonais était étendu, une arme à la main, l'autre posée sur son visage ;

- C'est donc là que tu te caches !

En une seconde, le jeune asiatique s'était redressé, l'arme pointée en direction de la voix.

Il reconnut Trowa, adossé à l'encadrement de la porte.

Mais il continuait à le menacer de son arme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- …

- Et baisse moi ce flingue, tu n'es visiblement pas en état de t'en servir…

Le français n'avait eu aucun mal à comprendre que son ami était ivre : il avait du mal à rester immobile, et ses yeux étaient vitreux. Quand au reste… Une barbe naissante, les cheveux complètement en désordre, Heero ressemblait à une loque.

Le japonais s'exécuta et lâcha son arme.

Puis il se dirigea vers la bouteille d'alcool pour s'en resservir un verre, sans plus prêter attention à son visiteur.

Ce geste irrita profondément Trowa.

_« Alors pendant que nous étions en plein clash, monsieur se bourrait la gueule ! »_

Sans s'en rendre compte, il était déjà en train de saisir Heero à la gorge tout en le plaquant contre le mur du petit salon.

- T'as rien de mieux à faire que de te pinter la gueule ?

- Comme quoi ?

Le coup parti sans prévenir.

Heero se retrouva à terre, la joue en feu.

Le français se massa la main devenue douloureuse de la correction qu'elle venait d'administrer.

- Comme quoi , tu dis ? Voyons voir,… Comme aider tous ceux que tu as foutu dans la merde en te barrant comme un voleur !

- Cela ne me concerne plus…

- Ah bon ? La paix des colonies, les préventers, la mission en cours…

- Rien à foutre…

- Et Duo ?

- Du… Duo…

- Oui Duo. Tu t'es barré sans même lui adresser la parole… Pourquoi ? C'était ton ami.

- Ami ? … hum.

Le japonais émis un sourire sarcastique, mais dissimulait assez mal une douleur plus profonde.

- Un ami…oui, comme toi je suppose, … un AMI sincère… qui ne m'aurait rien caché… pas même qu'il s'envoyait mon autre AMI dans mon dos…

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que….

Heero se releva péniblement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Tout en regardant au loin dehors, il reprit :

- Vous vous disiez mes amis… surtout lui. Mais quel genre d'amis en fait ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Est-ce que tu peux imaginer ce que l'on ressent quand une personne en qui l'on avait toute confiance, pour laquelle on aurait donné sa vie, vous annonce que pendant tout ce temps, elle s'est moquée de vous, qu'elle vous a trahi…

- Arrête tes délires, tu es ridicule.. d'accord, on ne t'a pas dit que l'on était gays. Mais bon, tu ne nous avais pas dit non plus que tu sortais avec Réléna…

- Et vous prenez votre pied depuis combien de temps… deux ans ? … plus peut-être…

- Duo et moi ne sommes pas ensembles…

A ces paroles, le japonais se retourna violemment les yeux emplis d'une colère froide. Il dévisagea son interlocuteur.

- Ose me regarder dans les yeux et me dire que tu n'es pas son amant !

Trowa fut destabilisé par le regard perçant de Heero. Il ne put répondre avant que ce dernier ne reprenne :

- Ose me jurer que tu ne l'as jamais touché !

- …

Il ne pouvait pas le jurer….

Oui, il était l'amant de Duo.

Pas comme il aurait voulu, certes….

Mais il l'était.

Toutes ces années d'hypocrisie à s'affirmer le contraire… pour nier qu'il vivait une relation avec lui.

Oui, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait prétendre, d'une certaine manière, Duo et lui étaient avaient une relation.

Elle fut sexuelle, amicale, puis platonique, puis….

- Ton silence en dit long, mon AMI !

- Je… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Alors pourquoi baisses-tu le regard devant moi ?

Heero se faisait de plus en plus dur dans le ton de sa voix.

A chaque question, Trowa perdait un peu plus pied, et le métis s'approchait de lui… pour mieux l'attaquer.

- …

- Pourquoi as-tu honte de toi tout à coup ?

- Je….

- Pourquoi vous êtes vous cachés tout ce temps ?

- …

- Pourquoi trembles-tu Trowa ?

Oui,Trowa tremblait, il était au bord des larmes…

Pourquoi les paroles d' Heero lui faisaient-elles si mal ?

Pourquoi chacune de ses questions semblait le désigner comme coupable ?

« _Parce qu'il a raison… »_

Quand il releva les yeux pour enfin affronter le regard de son ami, il fut saisit d'un énorme émoi : Le visage du japonais, animé d'une lueur malsaine, entre folie et désir, se tenait à quelques centimètres du sien,

Et sans crier gare …

Ses lèvres furent prisent d'assaut.

Heero l'embrassait .

_« Heero… »_

Le baiser était emplit de rage, de désespoir …

« _Pourquoi ? »_

**Fin du flash back**

_Trowa regarda par le hublot de la navette._

_Ses pensées revinrent au natté._

_« J'aurais dû le repousser, mais je suis resté pétrifié…_

_Et puis, quand j'ai enfin pris conscience que qu'il était en train de m'embrasser, j'aurais dû le repousser encore… pour toi, parce que c'était te trahir… _

_Mais je ne l'ai pas fait…_

_Ce baiser, je lui ai rendu. _

_Parce que j'ai été pris dans le désir._

_Parce qu'il était tellement impensable qu'il puisse m'embrasser un jour…_

_Et parce que ses lèvres avaient un goût délicieux…_

_Celui de l'improbable…_

_Celui de l'interdit…_

_Pardonne-moi Duo. »_

**A suivre**


	19. amis, ennemis 2ème partie

**titre:** l'ami Maxwell

**auteur**: mahaud

**disclaimers:**rien n'est à moi, bien sûr, cela serait trop beau!

**Couple:**bon, vous les connaissez, ...ben non, en fait, on ne sait plus vraiment où on en est...

**Note de l'auteur : on y croyait plus, mais me voila de retour.**

**Encore pardon pour la très, trop longue attente… et pardon de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles… ce fut très dur de s'y remettre, mais la motivation et les moyens techniques étant de retour, l'histoire de l'ami maxwell peut reprendre… **

**bonne lecture **

**Chapitre 19 : amis, ennemis…(2****ème**** partie)**

_« J'aurais dû le repousser, mais je suis resté pétrifié…_

_Et puis, quand j'ai enfin pris conscience que qu'il était en train de m'embrasser, j'aurais dû le repousser encore… pour toi, parce que c'était te trahir… _

_Mais je ne l'ai pas fait…_

_Ce baiser, je lui ai rendu. _

_Parce que j'ai été pris dans le désir._

_Parce qu'il était tellement impensable qu'il puisse m'embrasser un jour…_

_Et parce que ses lèvres avaient un goût délicieux…_

_Celui de l'improbable…_

_Celui de l'interdit…_

_Pardonne-moi Duo. »_

Trowa fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'hôtesse.

- Tout va bien monsieur ?

- Heu…oui, je vous remercie. Savez-vous dans combien de temps nous arrivons ?

- Nous atterrissons dans une vingtaine de minutes… désirez vous un rafraîchissement ?

- Non merci.

Le jeune homme fit un sourire poli à la jeune femme, qui rougit légèrement.

Puis cette dernière continua sa ronde dans l'appareil.

Le français put de nouveau tourner ses pensées vers Duo.

_« Je sais que je n'aurais pas du… mais il fallait que je sache… »_

**Flash back**

Heero tenait fermement la nuque de Trowa de ses deux mains.

Ce dernier semblait complètement dominé par le japonais.

« _Pourquoi ? »_

Puis peu à peu, l'échange tourna à l'affrontement.

A son tour, le français saisit le cou d'Heero et approfondit le baiser.

« _C'est ça que tu veux ?_ »

Le brun fut surpris par cette réaction.

Il perdit son assurance, et un voile de panique apparu dans son regard.

Trouble qui n'échappa pas à Trowa.

Un léger rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres…rictus qui fut sanctionné immédiatement par une vive douleur.

Heero avait mis fin à l'étreinte en le mordant au sang, puis en le poussant violemment.

Trowa, surpris, perdit l'équilibre et se trouva à terre. Il s'essuya la bouche tout en fixant son agresseur d'un air provocateur.

Le face à face silencieux que menaient les deux hommes semblait interminable.

Soudain, le japonais pris la parole.

- T'es vraiment une pourriture.

- Pardon ? non mais je rêve ! C'est ce que tu voulais non ?

- …

Devant le mutisme de son homologue, le français renchérit sur un ton cynique.

- Je te plais Heero ? Ca fait longtemps que tu fantasmes sur moi ?

- Jamais de la vie, tu me dégoutes.

- Tu n'avais pas l'air si dégouté a l'instant.

Le brun se dirigea vers la bouteille de whisky, se versa un verre, et le but d'un trait.

Puis il poursuivit sans prêter attention au visage perplexe de Trowa.

- Si je t'ai embrassé… c'est par curiosité.

- Curiosité ?

- Oui.

- Et ta curiosité est-elle satisfaite ?

Le japonais regardait maintenant par la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague.

Il resta quelques instants silencieux, semblant chercher une réponse…

Puis il répondit d'un ton neutre, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

- En partie.

Trowa fut surpris par sa phrase.

- Explique-moi ça…

La réponse ne vint que tardivement.

Heero semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Il parla, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

-Je voulais savoir… ce que Duo pouvait bien ressentir en t'embrassant… ce qu'il pouvait te trouver… de plus que moi.

- De plus que toi ? Mais alors tu es…

- Un imbécile… comment ai-je pu te considéré comme mon ami ? Tu viens me faire la morale, mais tu n'as aucune moralité toi-meme… tu en embrasses un autre alors que tu es avec lui… tu te présentes comme le grand défenseur de Duo, et tu le trahis dès que l'occasion se présente…je suis sur qu'il apprécierait…

- Je n'ai fait que répondre à ta provocation.

- Et si je ne t'avais pas arreté, tu aurais répondu jusqu'où ?

_« C'est vrai après tout… qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? »_

Trowa se gifla mentalement, se voyant déjà expliquer à Duo son geste inconsidéré…

- Pas bien loin, si tu veux tout savoir… c'est Duo que j'aime, pas toi.

- Belle manière de le démontrer, je suis complètement convaincu.

Le ton du brun était cynique.

« _touché … »_

- Je…Tu ne sais rien de notre histoire.

- A qui la faute si je ne sais rien ?

- …

- Comment vous avez pu me faire ça… vous étiez mes seuls amis… j'avais confiance en vous… j'avais confiance en lui… Je pensais qu'il était honnête avec moi…

Heero venait de lâcher sa tirade avec tant de calme et de détachement, que le français aurait pu un instant penser qu'il n'était même pas concerné par ses paroles.

Mais Trowa comprit très vite que cette attitude ne cachait qu'une grande détresse, celle d'un homme trahi, qui tentait par fierté de ne pas le montrer.

…Ou peut-etre parce que c'était Heero Yui, qui ne savait meme pas comment l'exprimer…

- Mais toi non plus tu ne nous as rien dit…

- Et comment j'aurais pu ? Je … Je … j'ai déjà de mal à parler… comment j'aurais pu avouer à Duo que j'étais … gay…et amoureux de lui.

_« Il est vraiment gay, alors… »_

- Alors tu comprends que nous aussi on ait mis du temps… à en parler…

- …mais tu n'étais pas seul, toi ! tu l'avais, lui.

- Heero…

- Tout… tout ce temps… toutes ces années… où je me sentais si seul… avec des sentiments si…si forts… je ne savais pas quoi faire…j'avais peur…je me sentais anormal…sale…aimer comme ça son meilleur ami…alors que lui…il…je croyais qu'il… Il était avec Hilde… je pensais que… Alors que tout ce temps… il était avec toi… il était avec toi…

- Heero…

- Je ne savais pas quoi faire…je n'avais personne à qui en parler…

- …

- Je me disais que c'était pas grave, que tant qu'il serait mon ami, je pourrais vivre, comme ça, à ses cotés…sans qu'il ne sache rien… je… je lui aurais tout…donné.

Heero devenait de plus en plus crispé au fur et à mesure qu'il vidait son sac.

- Heero, calme toi…

- Comment je pouvais savoir, moi…que je ne faisais rien de mal… que… Duo… Trowa, tu étais mon ami.

- Je suis toujours ton ami.

- Non, tu m'as abusé.

- …

Trowa se tut.

Il voulait rétorquer, crier haut et fort que son « ami » se fourvoyait…mais il se devait d'être sincère … pour une fois.

Plusieurs mois de sa vie défilèrent dans son esprit.

…des indices, minimes, mais persistants, qui auraient du le mettre sur la voie…

… l'attitude singulière d'Heero vis-à-vis de l'américain…

… son désarroi lors de la fuite de Duo sur L2…

… l'échec de sa relation avec Réléna…

…tant de choses encore, qui, mises bout à bout…

Heero, se retourna et fixa durement le français.

Il poursuivit d'un ton blessé, emprunt de fatalisme.

- … Tu le savais n'est-ce pas ?

- …hein ?

- Tu savais que j'aimais Duo.

- …je…

- Et tu ne m'as rien dit.

- …

- Tu as préféré me laisser dans l'ignorance, parce que ça te laissait le champ libre… Tu te doutais bien que si j'avais su que Duo lui aussi était gay, j'aurais tenté ma chance… que peut-être, il m'aurait choisi, moi.

- …

- … que si j'avais su que toi tu l'étais, je me serais confié à toi…

- …

- Je peux comprendre que Duo me l'ai caché… parce qu'il est tellement attaché aux autres qu'il devait avoir peur de leurs réaction… parce que c'est ce que je ressens moi-même… mais toi…

- …

- Tu te fous bien des autres… la seule personne qui t'importe, c'est ta gueule. Tu pouvais très bien t'accommoder du regard des autres…

- …

- …mais cela t'arrangeait bien, hein, de garder votre petit secret ?

- …

- C'était déloyal, Trowa… et tu le sais très bien.

- …

Heero se tut à son tour.

Il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter.

Trowa avait écouté le japonais sans broncher.

Parce qu'au plus profond de lui-même, il savait que celui-ci avait vu juste.

Ce qui le mis face à une autre réalité, beaucoup plus cruelle…

Pendant tout ce temps, où il avait nié les sentiments probables d'Heero envers le natté, il avait aussi menti à l'homme qu'il aimait… allant même, jusqu'à manquer de causer sa perte.

N'osant réaliser la situation, il porta les mains à son front et murmura :

- Je… j'ai vraiment fait ça ?

- Oserais-tu me dire le contraire ?

_« Non, …tu as raison… je le sais maintenant. »_

- Je… c'est vrai qu'à une époque, j'ai vraiment pensé que tu… avais de sentiments pour Duo… mais tu n'en parlais pas, alors… je me suis persuadé que mon imagination me jouait tes tours.

- Pratique, hein ?

- … et oui, tu as raison, je me suis complu à garder secrete mon homosexualité, parce qu'elle me rapprochait de lui… qu'elle rendait notre amitié plus exclusive… je suis désolé Heero.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- C'est pourtant vrai… je pensais que si tu étais vraiment amoureux de lui, tu serais allé lui en parler… après tout, tu as l'habitude de ne pas tourner autour du pot.

- Lui dire…

Heero émis un rictus désabusé.

- Et quand est-ce que j'aurais pu lui avouer dis-moi ? A quel moment ? quelle occasion m'as-tu laissé Trowa ?

- Quoi ?

- Oui, quand m'as-tu laissé l'occasion d'etre proche de Duo ? … Tu t'es immiscé dans sa vie de telle façon, que rester seul avec lui m'étais impossible... Tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé de lui en parler… ça fait des années que j'essaye !

- Des années ?

- Depuis que j'ai compris… ce que je ressentais vraiment… nous étions si proches pendant la guerre, j'ai vraiment cru que c'était un sentiment partagé…

- Mais tu l'as viré de tes plans de mission…

- Parce que j'avais peur pour lui… il prenait des risques insensés pour me couvrir… je ne pouvais pas le supporter… et nous avions cette putain de guerre à gagner… il fallait que je puisse agir sans états d'âme.

- Pragmatique, comme toujours.

- Nous étions des soldats, Trowa… nous n'étions pas là pour faire du sentimentalisme… et oui, peut-être ai-je eu tort à ce moment là de ne pas lui avoir dit ce que j'éprouvais pour lui… mais je pensais pouvoir attendre la fin du conflit pour lui en parler… qu'il me pardonnerait sa mise à l'écart …j'ai commis là ma plus grande erreur… car je sais maintenant que c'est à ce moment là que je l'ai perdu pour toujours… j'en crevais de voir qu'il devenait de plus en plus proche de toi… qu'il s'éloignait de moi dans le même temps… j'étais jaloux… Quand il a décidé de partager sa chambre avec toi… j'ai failli craquer et tout déballer, mais j'ai eu cette longue mission… puis les évènements se sont enchainés… et je n'ai plus osé.

- Mais depuis…

- Il est parti sans me laisser le temps de lui expliquer… et quand il est revenu, il était avec Hilde… j'ai alors pensé qu'il était amoureux d'elle, et que je m'étais fait des idées… qu'il ne pouvait y avoir plus que de l'amitié entre nous… entre vous aussi… qu'il fallait que je me fasse une raison…j'ai gardé mon amour secret…

- Mais cela fait un moment que Duo et toi vous êtes retrouvés… et il n'était plus avec Hilde…

- Toi tu étais là… toujours entre lui et moi… vous viviez ensembles… vous travailliez ensembles… et meme quand je venais lui rendre visite, tu étais toujours et encore là… je croyais que l'amitié que tu me portais en était la cause… mais en fait, tu veillais sur ton territoire, n'est-ce pas « mon ami » ?

- …

- Belle relation à trois en vérité… une belle farce, oui !

- Heero , je…

- Laisse tomber, cela n'a plus vraiment d'importance désormais.

Le japonais soupira, puis retourna à la fenetre, laissant Trowa à ses réfléxions.

_« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

_Ils… Ils s'aiment depuis toujours… comment j'ai pu passer à coté de ça… _

_Merde… Duo…ma puce…tout ce que tu as enduré à cause de mon égoisme… je suis désolé… tout est de ma faute en fait… quand tu vas savoir ça… tu ne voudras meme plus me parler, j'en suis certain… _

_C'est tout ce que je mérite après tout… »_

Une question coupa son mea culpa intérieur.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? …Pour savourer ta victoire ?

- Lady Une m'a envoyé te ramener au QG… mais en vérité…

- …

- Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu avais fui… ta réaction l'autre soir … m'a fait douter…

- Maintenant tu sais… alors laisse-moi… et va le retrouver… c'est bien ce que tu veux, non ?

- Non. Il faut que tu viennes avec moi.

- Ne me demande pas cela…

- Il faut que tu parles à Duo.

- NON !

Heero était soudainement sorti de sa léthargie et tremblait de tous ses membres. Il avança vers Trowa et continua sa phrase, les yeux au bord des larmes.

- ... Je … Je refuse… ne me demande pas de subir ça…

- Mais tu dois lui dire.

- Le savoir heureux, meme si c'est avec toi, c'est la seule chose qui me maintient en vie… vivre dans les remords de n'avoir pas eu assez de courage pour lui dire… qu'il est toute ma vie… je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir le supporter…

- Heero…

- ALORS NE ME DEMANDE PAS CA ! … je … je ne peux pas… revenir… et vous voir ensembles… c'est encore au dessus de mes forces, Trowa… je … j'aurais préféré ne rien savoir… et espérer encore… plus tard peut-etre… je lui parlerais plus tard…

- Rien à foutre de tes états d'ame… Duo a besoin de toi. Si tu l'aimes autant que tu le prétends, alors tu vas venir avec moi… sinon, je te ramène de force.

- Que… quoi ?

- Y en a marre Yui ! je veux bien passer pour le pire des salauds, mais il faudrait que tu cesses de jouer les martyres ! Tu crois avoir le monopole de la souffrance ? et bien t'es loin du compte !

- …

- Pas un moment tu ne t'ai posé la question de savoir si ta disparition n'allait pas entrainer des emmerdes ? Tu nous joues le soldat parfait depuis des lustres, mais tu te barres en plein milieu d'une mission capitale ! Tu laisses le soit-disant « amour de ta vie » risquer sa peau parce que tu as des émotions de midinette !

- Duo… est en danger ?

- OH, LA BELLE AU BOIS DORMANT SE REVEILLE ! QUI EST CENCE ASSURER LA SECURITE DES INFILTRATIONS ?

- Je…

- TU ES UN CONNARD ! TES FRUSTRATIONS NOUS ONT FOUTU DANS UNE MERDE NOIRE ! DUO A DEJA FAILLI CREVER PAR TA FAUTE…

- La …sa couverture est tombée ?

- NON, MIEUX QUE CA ! IL A JUSTE FAILLI ETRE EXECUTE COMME UN CHIEN PARCE QUE SON MEILLEUR AMI L'A NOTIFIE D' « INDESIRABLE » SUR UN BOUT DE PAPIER !

- QUOI ? De quoi tu parles ? … Oh… il…il est allé au palais…

- Evidemment qu'il y est allé ! Tu es parti en claquant la porte… tu ne répondais à aucun de ses appels… comment voulais-tu qu'il réagisse ?

- … je… j'avais besoin de temps… je ne voulais pas lui créer de problèmes… mais… pourquoi exécuté ? … Il devait juste etre reconduit à la porte…

Heero était perdu…

…les accusations de Trowa avaient été proférées avec tant de colère.

Le français se rappela soudainement qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre sans un minimum d'informations.

Il fallait que Heero revienne à Sank… et le plus vite possible…

Mettant sa colère de coté, il reprit, plus posément, son discours.

- Tu ne sais pas tout heero. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis ta disparition...

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

L'explication dura plusieurs minutes.

Trowa n'occulta aucun détail… de la machination orchestrée par la princesse, à la riposte théatrale de Duo, en passant par l'évolution de la mission.

Le japonais se décomposait à chaque nouvelle phrase… il avait fait tant de mal à la personne qu'il aimait…

Bien-sur, le français n'avait pas eu le courage de lui parler des sentiments de l'américain à son égard.

- Je… je ne voulais pas créer tous ces problèmes… je me suis fait manipulé depuis le départ… quel idiot !

- Tu comprends pourquoi je suis là maintenant… L'infiltration de Duo est celle qui a décroché le pompon … c'est sur lui que repose toute l'opération maintenant… et sans notre aide, il part au clash !

- Oui, je comprends, …je viens avec toi… il ne risquera plus jamais sa vie à cause de moi !

- A la bonne heure ! La navette nous attend…

Le français se dirigea vers la porte, mais il fut arrété par la main d'Heero qui venait de se poser sur son épaule.

- Je suis désolé Trowa… je vous ai causé beaucoup de tort… tu dois me détester… Duo a failli mourir … si ça c'était passé, je…

- C'est fait. Il ne sert à rien de te masturber le cerveau maintenant… et non, je ne te déteste pas… que tu le crois ou non, tu restes toujours un ami pour moi… j'ai fait des erreurs, tu en a fait d'autres… nous sommes quittes… pour moi, la seule chose qui compte, c'est Duo.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment, Trowa ?

_« Plus que ma propre vie… »_

- …je ne suis pas sur que tu veuilles vraiment le savoir.

- Non, …tu as raison,mais … il doit me détester maintenant… alors je voulais juste être sur que… tu veilleras sur lui… que tu le rendras heureux… que…

- Heero….

Le japonais était touchant.

Il se retenait de pleurer, mais la douleur était palpable…

- … Tu lui diras que je regrette, hein, … tu lui diras ? … que j'ai été stupide et je….

- Tu lui diras toi-meme.

- Il ne voudra certainement plus me parler…

Contre toute attente, Trowa pris Heero dans ses bras, l'enlaça avec force, et parla doucement à son oreille, comme on rassure un enfant.

- Heero, s'il ne veut plus te parler, il peut quand meme t'entendre… dis-lui juste que tu l'aimes, c'est tout ce dont il a besoin…

- Pou… pourquoi tu me dis …ça ?

- Parce tu es la seule personne qu'il n'ait jamais aimé de toute sa vie…

- Mais vous etes…

- Des amis, rien que des amis, Heero… ok, des amis qui ont couché ensembles, mais c'est tout…pour lui, en tous cas. …Il n' a jamais voulu quelqu'un d'autre que toi…

- Je… je ne te crois pas… tu te moques de moi.

Trowa se recula et fixa le japonais.

- Excuse-moi, mais j'ai pas le cœur à me moquer, là… je suis en train de te céder ma place… j'en bave un max si tu veux tout savoir… alors arrête maintenant.

- Tro…

- Prends cette putain de navette, et va lui dire que tu l'aimes et me fais pas chier…

Non, le français ne mentait pas.

Il souffrait à chacun des mots qui sortaient de sa bouche… une larme perlait au coin de chacun de ses yeux.

Une phrase de Duo revint en mémoire à Heero

_« Tous victimes, tous bourreaux… la roue tourne. »_

Toute la haine qu'il avait accumulé depuis cette fameuse soirée venait de s'évanouir…devant un ami en pleurs… oui, Trowa était son ami en fin de compte… Trowa avait raison, Heero Yui n'avait pas le monopole de la souffrance…

_« … Tu l'aimes donc vraiment, toi aussi… »_

Il suivit le français qui venait de sortir de la pièce.

Une fois dans le véhicule, il ne trouva qu'un mot à dire…

- … merci.

**fin du flash back**

à suivre...

pfff... ça y est, c'est fait...

rassurez vous, la suite devrait arriver plus vite ...

merci encore à celles et ceux qui ont eu le courage de reprendre ma fic

et à bientot.

mahaud


	20. entre porte et fatigue

**titre:** l'ami Maxwell

**auteur**: mahaud

**disclaimers:** rien n'est à moi, bien sûr, cela serait trop beau!

**Couple:** ça se précise...allez, on y croit!

**note de l'auteur: merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait du bien de revenir parmi vous... j'espère pouvoir lire toutes les fics en retard afin de laisser une ptite review à mon tour**

**je m'excuse auprès de Noan qui n'a pas eu de réponse... j'ai rien compris mais je crois que j'ai appuyé sur un mauvais bouton, et pfuit... plus de réponse possible...**

**Bon, vous avez vu, j'ai été moins longue ce coup-ci... pourvu que ça dure!**

**bonne lecture **

**Chapitre 20 : entre porte et fatigue...( quel titre de naze...)**

**Note de l'auteur** : **ne jamais sous estimer l'importance d'une porte…**

La navette n'en finissait pas de sa descente dans l'atmosphère.

Le français commençait à ressentir un grand malaise…

Mélange d'appréhension, de doutes, de regrets.

Mais il fut brusquement tiré de ses pensées par le flash d'information diffusé dans les hauts parleurs de la cabine :

« **La Princesse Réléna Peacecraft vient d'annuler sa tournée inter-coloniale pour une raison qui nous est encore inconnue … Une conférence de presse sera donnée par la souveraine à 12h précises**. »

Heero sursauta, réveillé par le message d'information. Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser où il était, visiblement affolé. Puis son regard croisa celui de Trowa, et tout lui revint en mémoire. Ce dernier afficha un air compatissant.

- Je… j'ai dormi longtemps ?

- Quelques minutes.

- On arrive bientôt ?

- Oui, ... j'ai déjà prévenu Quatre. Il nous attend au spatio- port.

- Ah… Et Duo ?

- Probablement chez lui. Il vient de rentrer de mission. Nous te déposerons là-bas avant d'aller au QG.

Heero le regardait fixement, comme s'il était en train de vouloir lire dans ses pensées.

- Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ?

- Non, je pense que ce n'est pas ma place… mais la tienne désormais.

Leurs deux regards en disaient long sur le sujet.

Il y a quelques heures à peine, ces deux hommes se haïssaient …

Maintenant, ils semblaient différents.

Comme si chacun compatissait pour l'autre…

- Tu as peur ?

- Oui. Mais je ne suis pas le seul, n'est-ce pas ?

Trowa ne repondit pas, mais ses yeux trahissaient son anxiété.

- …

- Qu'est-ce qui te ronge à ce point ?

- Devine.

- J'ai bien mon idée…

- Je m'en doute.

- Je suis désolé… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre…

- Ne le sois pas… J'avais accepté le fait de le perdre bien avant cette nuit. J'ai juste peur de perdre le peu qu'il me reste…son amitié et sa confiance.

- A cause d'un baiser ? Tu sais, je ne lui dirais rien à ce sujet si cela peut te rassurer… ni pour le reste d'ailleurs…

- Mais moi je lui dirais, pour le baiser et pour le reste surtout, parce que je ne veux plus rien lui cacher…j'en ai déjà assez fait comme ça. .. Si tu savais comme je me sens mal… quand je pense à tout le mal que je lui ai fait… je n'avais pas réalisé…

- Cela suffit maintenant…on est tous coupables d'avoir laissé pourrir la situation… Tu crois que je me sens mieux que toi ? Je ne sais même pas s'il acceptera encore de me parler après ce que je lui ai fait…moi j'ai des raisons de m'auto-flageller jusqu'à la fin des temps…. Trowa… si tu penses qu'il va t'en vouloir, alors qu'est-ce que je dois espérer, moi ?

Heero se prit la tête entre les mains. Le désespoir qu'il tentait de cacher depuis le début de cette conversation était maintenant palpable.

Trowa comprenait bien la tristesse de son ami, il reprit d'un air rassurant.

- Il t'aime.

- …j'ai failli le faire tuer.

- Il t'aime.

- Je l'ai trahi… en l'abandonnant.

- Mais tu es là maintenant.

- Il a faillit mourir à cause de moi…

- Oui, mais il est vivant…quant à le rester… c'est à nous d'y veiller désormais…alors arrête de t'apitoyer sur le passé.

- Pardon… je sais que c'est déplacé de ma part… je ne pense qu'à moi…

- Laisse tomber.

- Mais tu as raison, il n'est plus temps de s'apitoyer. Et c''est aussi valable pour toi.

- Touché.

« **Chers passagers, nous amorçons notre atterrissage….** bla bla bla »

- Nous y voilà.

- …

______________________________

**Parking du spatio- port de Sank, 20 minutes plus tard…**

Quatre attendait les deux hommes devant l'entrée du spatio- port, adossé à la portière de sa limousine.

Son air était sombre, et n'engageait rien d'optimiste.

Les trois hommes se toisèrent quelques instants…mais le regard du jeune arabe s'éternisa sur le japonais.

Un regard dur, sans concession…qui fit baisser les yeux de ce dernier.

- Quatre, je….

- Je ne veux rien savoir. Si je ne te fous pas mon poing dans la gueule, tu ne le dois qu'au fait que tu es un génie du hackage, et que ta présence est indispensable dans les jours qui viennent. Pour le reste, moins je te verrais, mieux cela sera pour nous tous.

Trowa voulut intervenir, mais il fut vertement interrompu par son ami.

- Et toi, ne te mêles pas de ça !

- Mais Quatre…

Quatre ignora le regard interrogateur de son ami, il poursuivit comme si de rien n'était :

- Le temps presse, le QG nous attend …Les choses ont pas mal évolué depuis quelques heures…

- Dans quel sens ?

- La liste est longue… et je n'ai pas eu accès à toutes les infos…je te rappelle que je ne suis qu'un civil ;

- Je comprends. Allons-y…mais d'abord, Heero doit parler à Duo.

- QUOI ? Tu te fous de moi ? Duo a autre chose à penser en ce moment….

- Où est Duo ?

Le ton insistant et autoritaire du français laissa Quatre perplexe.

Il répondit de mauvaise grâce.

- Chez vous, il vient de rentrer il y a peu. Mais je ne crois pas que cela soit le moment de…

- Conduis nous d'abord là-bas.

- Il rentre à peine de mission, il est exténué et…

- Fais-le.

- Très bien, puisque c'est toi qui me le demande,….mais je réprouve cette idée.

- Merci Quatre. C'est important…pour Duo.

- Si tu le dis. Allons-y.

Heero n'avait pas pris part à la conversation.

De toute évidence, son intervention n'aurait que renfrogné le blond, qui, par ailleurs, ne l'avait plus gratifié d'un regard depuis sa première tirade.

Ils montèrent tous les trois dans le véhicule.

Le silence fut de mise pendant le trajet.

Un silence pesant, qui inquiéta Trowa.

Il ne put s'empêcher de le rompre en posant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis son arrivée.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Mal.

Heero frissonna à cette réponse.

Mais l'arabe reprit :

- Oh, il affirme que tout va bien, que tout est sous contrôle, que le pire est passé, que la mission avance pour le mieux…. C'est Duo, il n'affirmera jamais le contraire.

- Mais ?

- Tu étais là, toi, contrairement à d'autres, ces derniers jours. Tu peux donc comprendre… que c'est faux.

- Oui, c'est ce que je craignais.

La limousine s'arrêta devant la porte de l'immeuble du français et de son colocataire.

Mettant fin à un nouveau silence emplit de tension.

Le japonais hésita à descendre.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, une angoisse sournoise lui prenait les tripes.

_« Et s'il était trop tard pour que… »_

Trowa comprit sa réaction et tenta de le faire réagir.

- Heero, ne tarde pas

- Je… j'y vais.

- Attends !

Quatre venait de lui saisir le bras, comme pour le retenir.

- Quatre, laisse-le.

- Juste une chose, Monsieur le soldat parfait ! Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi tu te crois le droit de réapparaitre devant lui… Peut-être as-tu la naïveté de penser qu'il attend ton pardon, tel un saint sacrement, ou alors, essayes-tu de soulager ta conscience, qui doit être fort lourde en ce moment… Mais je t'avertis d'une chose… Si tu empires les choses, si tu as le malheur de le rendre plus fragile qu'il ne l'est déjà,… Je te tue de mes propres mains, est-ce clair ?

- Très… clair.

Le japonais sortit du véhicule ébranlé par les dernières paroles du blond.

_« Je lui ai fait donc tant de mal, pour que Quatre me haïsse à ce point ? »_

C'est d'un pas fébrile qu'il disparut dans l'escalier de l'immeuble.

Trowa était sidéré par les propos de Quatre.

Sa réaction ne tarda pas :

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends de lui parler comme ça ?

- Et toi, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- Enfin, Quatre, c'est ton ami. Il a fait des erreurs mais…

- NON MAIS JE REVE ? TU LE DEFENDS MAINTENANT ?

- Ok, J'ai été le premier à l'enfoncer mais les choses ont changé et…

- IL EMBRASSE BIEN AU MOINS?

- Quoi ?

Les cris de Quatre résonnèrent douloureusement dans la tête du français.

_« Comment sait-il ?... »_

- Surpris ? Tu m'étonnes !

- Comment…

- Méfie-toi, Trowa, mon empathie revient en force depuis quelques jours, et je perçois des choses qui m'horripilent venant de toi….

- Ah, oh… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Ta langue dans sa bouche, une forte culpabilité de votre part à l'égard de Duo, la peur d'une révélation… dis moi, oui, OSE me dire que ce n'est pas ce que je crois !

- Evidemment, l'arabe ne pouvait qu'être en colère… il ressentait toutes les émotions confuses que lui et Heero avaient tenter de cacher depuis leur arrivée… il ne percevait que des bribes d'évènements, et des pointes de sentiments, les plus intenses…

- Ce que tu as vu… ça c'est passé, c'est vrai… mais ce baiser ne représente rien… j'aime Duo, et Heero…

- Est un salaud.

- Est amoureux de Duo aussi… c'est pour cela que je l'ai amené ici. Il doit lui dire.

- …

- Enfin, tu ne crois pas que je pourrais vouloir lui faire du mal après tout ce qu'on a traversé !

- …

- Tu ne peux pas croire cela de moi !

Quatre observa le français durement.

Mais il dut de rendre à l'évidence.

Trowa était sincère.

Il ressentit un soulagement lorsque son intuition conforta les dires de ce dernier.

- Non, je le sais. Excuse moi d'avoir douté de toi. Je connais l'amour que tu lui portes… mais j'avoue ne pas bien comprendre où tout cela nous mène.

- Je t'expliquerais tout plus tard…

- J'y compte bien.

- Maintenant, parlons franchement, pourquoi tant de haine envers Heero ?

- Je sais que j'ai été le premier à le défendre, … il fallait bien que quelqu'un recentre le débat de tous sur ce qui était important, à savoir sauver Duo coûte que coûte… mais je n'en pense pas moins de lui. Sa lâcheté, sa fuite… Il … il a fait plus de dégâts que je ne l'aurais pensé.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Quand j'affirme que Duo va mal, je suis en dessous de la vérité.

- Explique–toi.

- Il est dévasté… mort de l'intérieur…. Trowa, j'ai peur que cette mission tourne mal, très mal. Et quelque part, c'est peut-être ce qu'il recherche…Il prend des risques inconsidérés pour la mener à terme… il joue sa vie… j'ai peur que nous l'ayons déjà perdu.

- Hein ! tu te trompes, tu exagères… Tout va bien maintenant, Heero est de retour et…

- Ce que j'ai vu… j'ai vu … dans son cœur… je ne l'avais jamais ressenti avant… Trowa, te rends-tu compte que Duo m'a caché depuis des années ses émotions les plus profondes…

- Ce que tu as vu t'inquiète, je le comprends…

- il… il m'a terrifié comme nul ne l'avait fait avant lui… si tu l'avais ressenti, tu comprendrais toi aussi.

- Fais lui confiance.

- à Heero ?

- Oui.

- Heero est de retour, la belle affaire ! Tu lui confies la vie de Duo comme s'il pouvait tout arranger, mais nous ne sommes pas dans un conte. Ce n'est pas le prince charmant… Et tu n'es pas la fée clochette que je sache !

Trowa prit le blond dans ses bras et le serra très fort.

- Je ne crois pas aux contes de fées, mais je crois en l'amour Quatre… Je ne crois plus qu'à ça d'ailleurs. Si tu avais vécu les heures que je viens de vivre, tu saurais toi aussi que j'ai raison d'espérer que tout s'arrange…Duo est malheureux, il se sent trahi, seul, sans raison de vivre… mais il va avoir envie de vivre d'ici peu…Et cette envie, c'est Heero qui va lui donner...et tous les complots du monde ne l'empêcheront pas de retrouver l'homme qu'il aime… parce que moi, si j'étais à sa place, c'est ce que je ferais, et personne ne pourrait se mettre sur ma route, pas même la mort…

- Que dieu t'entende.

- J'emmerde Dieu. Mais j'ai confiance en Duo… et en ce qu'il ressent pour Heero.

Quatre eut soudain une peine infinie pour le français.

L'entendre ensencer le japonais, alors que ce dernier lui broyait le cœur…

alors qu'il allait semble t-il récolter l'amour du natté sans le moindre effort, alors que Trowa, depuis tant d'années, avait tant donné…

Comme il devait souffrir…

S'il pouvait alléger sa peine…

Mais son empathie lui fit percevoir une toute autre douleur…

- Je peux te demander quelque chose d'indiscret ?

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- Pourquoi tu culpabilises autant… tu te sacrifies pour leur bonheur, et pourtant tu sembles te considérer comme un monstre… je suis perdu… tu devrais être malheureux, anéanti de douleur, mais pas te sentir coupable…

- Et pourtant.

Trowa profita du trajet les menant au QG pour raconter à son ami sa confrontation avec le japonais et les raisons de ses remords.

**Quelques minutes auparavant, appartement des lieutenants maxwell et Barton.**

C'est avec peine que l'américain gravit les dernières marches qui le menaient à la porte de son appartement.

La fatigue…

La fatigue physique d'une mission d'infiltration conduite avec succès : 72h sur le qui-vive pour mener à bien une énième fausse entreprise terroriste, sous le nom de D .M, un free lance hautement connu de réputation, qui collectionne les attentats commandités par diverses organisations anti-gouvernementales depuis la fin de la guerre.

Diego Marques, alias DM, alias Duo Maxwell, venait de faire sauter une base alliée du royaume de Sank, et venait par la même occasion, d'être contacté par ce qui semblait être le cerveau du complot qui vise à renverser le royaume.

La mission d'infiltration était un pur succès.

Les preventers étaient dans la place, ne restait plus qu'à démasquer et démanteler le réseau.

« _Mince affaire, juste de quoi se faire tuer 20 fois !_ »

Prochain contact : le 24 01 209, à Orlando, Terre.

La fatigue…

La fatigue nerveuse…engendrée par le manque de sommeil, le stress de la mission, mais surtout, la multitude d'événements et de rebondissements qui l'avaient envahis, agressés depuis ces derniers jours…

La fatigue…

La fatigue de croire en l'être humain…

De se voir obliger d'accomplir des horreurs pour en empêcher d'autres,

De se battre pour sauver l'ordre établi par une personne qui venait de tenter de le supprimer,

De se battre pour un idéal qui ne représente plus grand choses à ses yeux…

La fatigue…

…la fatigue de vivre.

De vivre alors qu'il se sentait si malheureux.

Sans illusions.

Sans avenir.

Sans lui...

_« Vivement que tout cela finisse… »_

Duo ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, rangea son équipement, puis se déshabilla, mécaniquement, comme étranger à ses propres gestes…

_« Ne pas penser, ne plus penser… »_

Ce n'est qu'une fois sous la douche qu'il replongea dans ses réflexions.

Il s'était interdit de penser à sa propre vie, à son mal être, depuis sa libération…

Mais la triste réalité lui revenait en pleine figure : il se sentait perdu.

Perdu et seul.

Forcé de constater que depuis des années, il n'était raccroché à l'envie de vivre que par le simple fait qu'Heero était présent dans sa vie…

De près ou de loin, il était là.

Mais ce n'était plus le cas désormais…

Certes, il y avait les autres.

Quatre, son ami fidèle.

Il ne pourrait lui cacher sa détresse encore longtemps… il n'avait baissé ses barrières que quelques instants et cela avait suffit à effrayer le blond comme jamais.

Ces images affreuses, celles qui l'envahissaient souvent, contre lesquelles il luttait depuis des années… la mort, les corps déchiquetés, brulés,… sa propre mort, vécue comme une délivrance…

_« Tu n'aurais pas du chercher à savoir…je ne pourrais plus te tromper… »_

Quatre l'avait comprit l'autre jour, il en était certain.

_« je dois agir vite maintenant…_ »

Wufei, son frère.

La personne qu'il se surprend à vouloir protéger le plus dans ces sinistres circonstances…

Celui qu'il avait peur de décevoir le plus…

_« Tu ne comprendrais pas, hein, que je veuille tirer ma révérence ? »_

Trowa, son compagnon de toujours.

Celui, qui contre vents et marées, l'avait toujours soutenu.

L'arbre qui cachait la forêt de ses tourments,

Le substitut qui l'aidait à combattre ses démons…

L'esclave de sa faiblesse…

_« je veux te libérer de ça… te libérer de moi…_

_Que tu puisses vivre pour toi désormais… »_

Heero, son seul et unique amour.

_« Je suis mort… le jour où tu as cessé de croire en moi._

_Mon seul regret c'est de ne pas pouvoir te dire adieu … _

_Que l'on se soit quittés sur ce non dit…_

_Te dire un jour que « je t'aime », était la seule chose qui faisait battre mon cœur…_

_Je suis mort … le reste n'est que détails. »_

L'américain sortit de la salle de bain, enfila un bas de survêtement.

Puis il entreprit de sécher ses cheveux avec une serviette.

Il fut attiré par le reflet de la glace de sa chambre : il y vit ce qu'il craignait de voir depuis longtemps.

L'image d'un visage éteint, absent, vide… le néant.

La fin d'une comédie…

_« Quelle que soit l'issue de cette mission… »_

…Le Shinigami tirerait sa révérence à la fin de l'acte.

**Devant la porte de l'appartement des lieutenants Maxwell et Barton, au même moment :**

Jamais auparavant, le japonais n'avait regardé une porte avec autant d'attention.

Il aurait pu à cet instant la décrire dans les moindres détails, jusqu'à comptabiliser le moindre défaut, la moindre salissure…

Dix fois, sa main s'était levée pour y frapper…

Dix fois celle-ci était retombée dans le vide…

Pourtant, derrière elle, se tenait l'être auquel il tenait plus que tout.

Celui qu'il chérissait plus que sa propre vie…

Celui qu'il avait failli perdre…

Sa raison de vivre…

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

**Flash back**

**Enième planque des g boys, année 198, de retour de mission.**

Heero observait inlassablement le corps meurtri de son coéquipier.

Duo avait été lourdement blessé …

En voulant le protéger d'une explosion inattendue…

…Oeuvre désespérée d'un soldat d'Oz laissé pour mort.

L'américain était inconscient.

Ses jours n'étaient certes pas en danger.

… Jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Mais le japonais devait se rendre à l'évidence… Il ne voulait pas de prochaine fois.

Il avait été négligeant, et c'est Duo qui avait payé son incompétence.

Et cette situation n'était pas nouvelle… depuis quelques temps, le natté prenait des risques de plus en plus souvent, toujours dans l'intention de couvrir ses arrières…

Lui qui avait l'habitude de mener ses missions à bien sans prendre en compte sa propre vie, se voyait maintenant confronter à une peur qu'il n'avait jamais connu…

…Le perdre.

_« J… tu ne m'avais pas préparé à ça….pas ça…. Je refuse … »_

Quelles étaient ses sensations nouvelles qui emplissaient son cœur ?

Il souffrait de chaque blessure qui recouvrait ce corps étendu devant ses yeux, comme faisant partie de lui…

_« Tu as mal ?... moi j'ai mal, Duo… _

_Est-ce pour cela que tu m'as si souvent reproché de prendre tant de risques ?_

_... Etait-ce parce que tu souffrais de me voir dans ce genre d'état ?_

_... Alors, c'est ça que tu ressentais?_

… _C'est pour cette raison que tu t'es jeté devant moi ? _

… _Que tu as failli… mourir…_

_Stupide tête de mule… tu n'avais pas besoin de faire cette folie…_

_C'est bon, j'ai compris maintenant… alors arrête… _

_Réveille-toi ! »_

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était rapproché du blessé et tenait désormais sa main dans la sienne.

Une chaleur indéfinissable lui parcourut le corps.

A la fois douce et douloureuse, comme interdite…

Si loin de ce qu'il croyait connaître.

Mais qu'avait-il connu jusqu'alors ?

Les seuls contacts physiques qui auraient pu s'aparenter à de la tendresse étaient ceux prodigués par Réléna à chacune de leur rencontre…

Mais il n'avait rien ressenti de tel… alors pourquoi maintenant ?

... En tenant la main du natté…

Avait-il l'impression de manquer d'air ?

Ou était-ce le contraire ?

Comme un nouveau né que l'on venait de fesser pour qu'il déploie ses poumons…

_« Est-ce que je respire pour la première fois ?_

_Qu'as-tu fais de moi Duo ? »_

Son corps, sous emprise d'un désir qu'il ne pouvait maîtriser, se colla à celui du blessé, et ses lèvres vinrent récupérer le souffle faible de ce dernier…

Heero embrassa Duo, avec une douceur infinie, et l'embrassa encore…

C'est à ce moment là qu'il sentit une vive brûlure au coin de ses yeux…

Des larmes.

_« Je t'aime. »_

La panique s'empara de lui.

_« Mais cet amour finira par nous tuer… »_

_« Je ne veux plus que tu risques ta vie pour me protéger… _

… _mais je sais très bien que je ferais de même si l'occasion se présente…même si la mission … échoue._

_ Pourtant, nous sommes des soldats… je ne devrais pas penser ce genre de choses »_

Heero resserra son étreinte contre le corps de Duo.

_« Je n'ai pas le droit… nous sommes en guerre… »_

_« Je ne te laisserai pas mourir… par ma faute… »_

Il se résigna à se défaire de l'américain, quitta le lit, et alluma son pc…

_« Pardonne moi, Duo… mais je n'ai pas le choix.»_

Ce fut la dernière mission qu'il partagea avec le natté.

Il venait de l'exclure de tous les plans de missions où il serait dorénavant engagé.

_**Fin du flash back**_

Sa poitrine le fit souffrir …

Son cœur semblait battre pour la première fois… ce cœur, si souvent emprisonné, étouffé, voulant sortir à tout prix…

Tous ces mots qu'il avait rêvé mille fois crier, murmurer, ou tout simplement avouer…

« Duo… »

Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas ?

Pourquoi, alors qu'il en avait défoncé des centaines…

… pourquoi cette porte était-elle si difficile à toucher?

_« Courage… »_

Sa main bougea de nouveau, mais ne frappa pas… préférant tenter une entrée sans bruit dans l'appartement…

**De l'autre côté de la porte, au même instant :**

Le bruit discret de la porte d'entrée sortit l'américain de sa contemplation.

Torse nu, les cheveux encore humides, il se dirigea vers le salon sans prêter attention à l'intrus, persuadé de son identité.

- Trowa, tu es rentré… tant mieux. Il faut que l'on mette au point les derniers détails de…

Duo venait de réaliser que ce n'était pas le français qui se tenait devant l'entrée… mais bien la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à revoir un jour…

- Heero…

**A suivre**

Oulala ! ca y est ! il a passé la porte !

Que va-t-il se passer ?

Suspens… non rassurez vous, Réléna ne va pas débarquer pour rouler une pelle à Duo… je dis ça parce que j'ai un peu de mal à écrire deux fics en même temps sans tomber dans le mélange des genres…

Merci de m'avoir lu.

Merci pour toute les reviews, passées ou à venir…

Je ne sais pas quand j'arriverais à écrire la suite, car je veux qu'elle soit belle… comme dans ma tête…revue et corrigée des millions de fois… c'est pas gagné.

A bientôt

Mahaud

-


	21. pardon 1ère partie

**Titre:** l'ami Maxwell

**Auteur**: mahaud

**disclaimers:** rien n'est à moi, bien sûr, cela serait trop beau!

**Couple:** Heero et Duo, enfin…

**note de l'auteur: Fiu! Que de remaniements et que d'énervement pour ce face à face... je ne suis pas des plus satisfaites, mais je préfère ne plus le retoucher, sinon je vais battre le record de la plus longue update de l'histoire de Fan fiction... L'histoire n'est pas terminée, et il faut que je passe au prochain chapitre.  
**

**Bonne lecture. **

**Chapitre 21 : Pardon ( 1****ère**** partie)**

**Appartement des lieutenants Maxwell et Barton, le lendemain. 7h 30**

Trowa hésita un long moment avant d'ouvrir la porte de son appartement.

Il n'entendait aucun bruit…signe que les occupants, s'ils étaient encore là, devaient dormir.

Il ne voulait en aucun cas les croiser pour l'instant.

Mais il devait prendre quelques affaires, et amener certains dossiers et informations à son colocataire.

Une fois la porte franchie, il parut soulagé d'avoir raison : Duo et Heero dormaient probablement dans la chambre de l'américain.

Il partit dans la sienne récupérer du linge propre, puis retourna au salon.

Il déposa le dernier rapport de l'équipe de surveillance et griffonna un mot.

_« Duo,_

_Prochaine mission demain. Repose-toi jusque là._

_RDV à 15h au QG._

_Voici le dernier rapport, tous les détails y sont présents._

_Trowa. _»

Message sobre, loin d'exprimer tous les tourments que le français ressentait depuis qu'Heero était revenu.

Serait-il encore capable de regarder Duo en face, maintenant que celui-ci connaissait la vérité ?

D'ailleurs, quelle version de vérité connaissait le natté, au fond ?

La version d'Heero…

Enfin, si l'américain était enfin heureux, cela valait peut-être la peine de perdre son amitié.

Heureux… tout restait relatif.

Heureux et vivant, oui, …mais pour combien de temps ?

Les options qu'avaient prises le lieutenant Maxwell pour réussir son infiltration tenaient plus du suicide que de la partie d'échecs.

Un plan méticuleux, une approche parfaite, et des actions efficaces…mais une issue plus qu'incertaine, avec son florilège d'imprévus qui pouvaient le mettre en danger de mort à tout moment.

_« Ma puce, tu t'es foutu dans une sacrée merde… Et c'est en partie à cause de mes conneries… »_

Car Trowa n'avait cessé de repenser à tous les évènements qui avaient amené son amour à vivre cette situation désespérée.

Et le bilan était sans appel : Si Trowa n'avait pas nié les sentiments d'Heero, s'il n'avait pas tout fait pour que Duo retombe dans ses bras … il n'en serait pas là.

**Flash back**

**Limousine de Quatre raberba Winner, la veille :**

Quatre eut soudain une peine infinie pour le français.

L'entendre encenser le japonais, alors que ce dernier lui broyait le cœur…

Alors qu'il allait semble t-il récolter l'amour du natté sans le moindre effort, alors que Trowa, depuis tant d'années, avait tant donné…

Comme il devait souffrir…

S'il pouvait alléger sa peine…

Mais son empathie lui fit percevoir une toute autre douleur…

- Je peux te demander quelque chose d'indiscret ?

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- Pourquoi tu culpabilises autant… tu te sacrifies pour leur bonheur, et pourtant tu sembles te considérer comme un monstre… je suis perdu… tu devrais être malheureux, anéanti de douleur, mais pas te sentir coupable…

- Et pourtant.

- je ne saisis pas…

- Quatre, j'ai tellement espérer qu'un jour Duo m'aime. Je voulais qu'il m'aime comme il aimait Heero. J'ai tout fait pour cela.

- ET alors, cela ne fait pas de toi un coupable.

- Si, justement… Si je n'avais pas cela, si j'avais accepté l'évidence quand elle me sautait aux yeux, Duo et Heero seraient ensembles depuis longtemps.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Je te parle d'une façon que j'ai eu d'agir dont je ne suis pas fier, et qui nous a conduit de près ou de loin au bourbier dans lequel Duo s'est enfoncé jusqu'au coude.

- …

- Je me doutais des sentiments d'Heero… mais ces sentiments risquaient de me faire perdre la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, alors j'ai choisis de les occulter, et je me suis même persuadé de m'être trompé… Et j'ai fini par manipuler Duo, plus ou moins inconsciemment. Si je n'avais pas été là, Je pense que l'un ou l'autre aurait fini par se déclarer, et ce bien avant que Réléna n'entre en jeu avec sa grossesse providentielle…

- Tu es bien dur envers toi-même… Après tout, si les sentiments d'Heero étaient si lisibles, nous l'aurions tous ressenti, Duo le premier.

- Je n'avais pas deviné que tu aimais Hilde avant que tu ne m'appelles par son nom.

- … C'est juste.

- Et je ne pense pas qu'elle ne l'ait jamais su…

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir… Heero n'avait qu'à se déclarer. Tu ne l'as pas bâillonné me semble-t-il ?

- Mais les circonstances, oui… Et ma promiscuité avec Duo en faisait partie… Moi, je savais pour Heero, tout comme j'avais compris pour Duo pendant la guerre… Un homme amoureux peut cacher certaines choses pour parvenir à ses fins, mais l'ami n'avait pas le droit d'être égoïste à ce point… j'ai menti à Duo… et j'ai trahi Heero… je suis un moins que rien.

- Tu es un être humain… je crois que nous avons tous quelque chose dont nous ne sommes pas fiers. Mais si tu crois que Duo va te détester pour cela, …

- Bien sûr, qu'il va me haïr ! Je l'ai manipulé pour le remettre dans mon lit… je ne vaux pas mieux que Réléna !

- Ne te compare pas à cette folle, s'il te plait ! Si tu n'avais pas été là, Duo serait mort et Heero serait encore dans la nature.

- j'espère que mes grandes actions pèseront un peu dans la balance… mais à la place de l'un d'eux, je ne pardonnerais pas pour si peu.

- Nous arrivons.

Les deux hommes descendirent de la limousine et s'apprêtaient à fournir leurs codes d'accès au Preventer chargé du contrôle des entrées.

Quatre retint le français quelques instants.

- Je sais que tu dois être très mal, et je comprends que tu t'en veuilles…mais ce n'est pas le moment Trowa. Il y a des choses plus urgentes à régler que d'évaluer ta culpabilité. Tout viendra en temps et en heure…

- Tu as raison.

- Duo doit réussir sa mission et revenir entier, c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Oui, c'est tout ce qui compte.

**Fin du flash Back.**

L'arabe avait raison.

Malgré l'énorme envie du français de frapper à la porte de son colocataire pour implorer son pardon, il se résigna à partir le plus discrètement possible.

Un affrontement supplémentaire ne serait certainement pas le bienvenu ni pour lui, ni pour le natté.

**Au même instant, Dans la chambre du lieutenant Maxwell :**

Duo fut réveillé par un bruit de porte.

Il reprit peu à peu ses esprits et remarqua les deux bras qui l'entouraient tendrement.

_« Ce n'était pas un rêve… Heero me tient dans ses bras. »_

L'américain se retourna en douceur, tout en prenant soin de bien rester captif de cette douce prison.

Il fixait amoureusement le visage endormi de son amour.

Un visage aux traits tirés…

Un visage portant encore les stigmates de pleurs longuement versés.

Un visage presque anxieux, comme pris dans un rêve difficile.

Le natté posa délicatement ses lèvres sur le front du japonais, qui réagit en se lovant contre son torse.

Duo choisit de savourer cette nouvelle étreinte et retomba doucement dans un sommeil réparateur, non sans avoir susurrer à l'oreille de son geôlier :

_« Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime… »_

Lorsque l'américain refit surface, il comprit qu'Heero était éveillé depuis un long moment.

Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir bouger comme par peur de rompre un rêve éveillé.

C'est presque de la déception que Duo put lire dans les yeux du japonais.

De la déception, mais surtout de la peur…

Peur qu'il comprit et qu'il décida d'enrayer immédiatement par un sourire et un baiser sur le front.

- Bonjour toi.

- … bonjour.

- Bien dormi ?

- Oui.

La petite conversation ne semblait pas dérider le visage inquiet du métis.

Duo décida donc d'employer des moyens plus radicaux pour enrayer cette intenable situation.

Il se releva, et s'assit dans le lit entrainant Heero dans le mouvement.

Puis il prit délicatement la joue du brun dans sa main, pour ensuite coller leurs deux fronts.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses en ce moment… mais si tu pensais la même chose que moi, tu ne devrais pas faire cette tête… dis-moi ce qui te fais si peur.

- Je…

- Nous sommes enfin ensembles, … tu regrettes ?

- NON !… bien sur que non…

- Mais quoi ?

- J'ai… oh Duo…

Heero prit le natté dans ses bras. Il s'accrocha à son corps, comme pour le retenir, comme on s'accroche à un rocher un jour de tempête.

- J'ai… j'ai vécu des centaines de fois cette scène… où je te tenais enfin contre moi… et cent fois tu t'es évanoui dans les airs… je … je ne veux pas que tout s'arrête…

- Je ne vais pas disparaitre… tout ça est réel, Heero.

Heero relâcha son étreinte pour chercher le regard de Duo.

Celui-ci le fixait tendrement.

- Embrasse-moi.

L'américain n'hésita pas un seul instant et prit possession de ces lèvres quémandeuses.

Le baiser fut passionné dès le premier contact.

Peu à peu, les mains de Duo s'égarèrent dans la chevelure brune de son amant.

Amant qui plaquait jalousement ses doigts autour de la taille fine de son tortionnaire, rapprochant un peu plus leurs corps fébriles.

ET là, le japonais sut.

Il sut que les dernières heures qu'il venait de vivre étaient bien réelles.

Elles n'étaient pas le énième rêve de ses nuits de désespoir et de solitude.

Ni le fruit d'une trop grande consommation d'alcool.

Juste la réalité.

Et cette découverte le plongea dans un état second.

Quelque peu intrigué par l'absence soudaine de réaction d'Heero, Le châtain rompit leur baiser.

Et il resta prostré devant le sourire béat qui s'offrait à lui.

Le plus beau sourire qui lui ait été donné d'admirer de toute sa vie.

Un sourire si sincère, si rassurant,…

Magnifique.

- Tu es si beau, là, en ce moment… je pourrais tuer pour un sourire pareil… je n'arrive même pas à réaliser ce que je suis en train de vivre…

- Moi je tuerais cent fois plus pour que tu m'embrasses encore… je t'aime, Duo…si fort.

**Flash back**

**Appartement des lieutenants Maxwell et Barton, la veille :**

Le bruit discret de la porte d'entrée sortit l'américain de sa contemplation.

Torse nu, les cheveux encore humides, il se dirigea vers le salon sans prêter attention à l'intrus, persuadé de son identité.

- Trowa, tu es rentré… tant mieux. Il faut que l'on mette au point les derniers détails de…

Duo venait de réaliser que ce n'était pas le français qui se tenait devant l'entrée… mais bien la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à revoir un jour…

- Heero…

Duo resta figé.

Incapable de réaliser si l'instant qu'il était en train de vivre était le seul fruit de son imagination.

Il ne sentit même pas la caresse de la serviette qui s'échoua sur ses pieds nus après avoir été lâchement abandonnée par ses mains que la stupeur avait tétanisées.

Non, il ne pouvait être là, devant lui.

Non, Heero Yui n'était pas entré dans cet appartement…

Oui, Duo maxwell vivait un moment de pur delirium… sans doute la fatigue.

_« Me réveiller… »_

Le preventer puisa au plus profond de son être la force de fermer les yeux… puis de les ouvrir à nouveau, histoire de vérifier que son hallucination en était bien une.

_« Il est toujours là… »_

Une vive douleur s'empara de lui.

Son cœur, pris dans un étau, sembla lui faire faire défaut, et provoqua une respiration saccadée, dont Heero saisit immédiatement la nature.

La souffrance…

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Heero ?..._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Pourquoi maintenant…_

_Maintenant que tout était clair pour moi…_

_Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ?_

_Vas-t-en… »_

Les larmes montaient dangereusement dans les yeux de l'américain, mais pour rien au monde, elles ne devaient sortir.

_« Pas devant lui… plus jamais…Boys don't cry…_ »

- Duo…

Heero essaya de parler.

Mais l'intensité du regard de son vis-à-vis lui en ôta le courage.

Un regard dur, amer, haineux… lui ordonnant de ne pas ajouter un mot sous peine d'un carnage.

_« Ne t'approche pas de moi…_

_Je t'interdis de prononcer un mot de plus…_

_Je t'interdis de t'approcher de moi…_

_Ou je te bute … »_

Le japonais connaissait cette expression sur le visage de Duo : le masque du Shinigami, cette facette effrayante de sa personnalité…

Il l'avait vu trop souvent pendant la guerre, quand la soif de sang s'emparait parfois de son coéquipier…

Et à cet instant précis, il comprit qu'il n'était plus un ami, mais tout le contraire.

Alors, il choisit de se taire, attendant son juste châtiment, mais en soutenant toutefois ce regard assassin, dans l'espoir illusoire de le raisonner.

Le poing de Duo se crispa, et ses jambes se contractèrent, prêtes à s'élancer sur l'intrus pour le frapper …

Mais il ne put pas faire un mouvement de plus, stoppé net par ce qu'il vit dans les yeux d'Heero.

Car il n'avait jamais rien aperçu de tel… depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre.

Et l'américain ne savait plus comment interpréter ce flux d'émotions, si rares dans ces yeux - là…

Un appel au secours …

Une demande de pardon …

Des remords …

De la souffrance …

Et par-dessus tout… la fragilité.

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert ?

Là, à cet instant, alors qu'il n'en avait jamais été capable avant.

Toute la haine que le natté avait ressentit quelques secondes auparavant venait de disparaitre, et un vent de panique l'envahit brusquement… incapable de soutenir plus longtemps les suppliques silencieuses du japonais, il pivota et se retrouva dos à son tortionnaire.

- Duo….

- Je…je vais faire du café.

Mais c'est avec une grande difficulté que sa jambe entreprit le maigre premier pas.

Duo était sonné, Ko debout.

Et la cafetière, située pourtant à 3 mètres de lui, le narguait dangereusement…

_« C'est pas le moment…_

_Ne pas craquer…_

_Ne pas craquer devant lui… pas maintenant. »_

Mais, nouvelle traitrise de son corps, le second pas le fit chanceler dangereusement ;

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'affaisser sous son propre poids, une force inconnue vint le remonter et reprendre sa posture initiale.

Inconnue, elle ne le fut que peu de temps, un souffle chaud et chaotique plongé dans ses cheveux ôtant toute équivoque quand à l'identité de cette aide providentielle.

Heero, qui, depuis le volte face de l'américain, n'avait osé faire le moindre geste, trop surprit par la tournure que prenait cette confrontation …

Heero, qui, en voyant son ami vaciller, s'était jeté sur lui et l'avait saisit à la taille pour l'empêcher de tomber…

Heero, qui se cramponnait furieusement à ce corps en perdition, et qui perdait peu à peu le sens des réalités.

- Lâche- moi.

Le ton était sans appel.

- Non…

Celui qui lui répondit ne l'était pas moins.

Duo luttait de toute son âme pour ne pas ressentir le torse et les bras d'Heero pressés contre lui.

Une demande…

- Lâche- moi, bordel…

- NON !

Une supplique…

- Lâche-moi…

- non, … non…

L'américain ferma les yeux, devenus brulants de larmes prêtes à jaillir… et tenta de rassembler ses forces pour se dégager de cette étreinte forcée.

Mais il dut de rendre à l'évidence… Il n'avait aucune chance d'y parvenir.

D'ailleurs, il ne savait même plus pourquoi il se débattait… tout était confus dans son esprit… Il était prisonnier des bras du japonais… mais ne comprenait plus pourquoi… ni pourquoi il voulait fuir, ni pourquoi il avait si mal…

Dans sa lutte intérieure, il ne s'entendit pas prononcer ces quelques mots…

- Pourquoi … pourquoi Heero, … pourquoi tu es venu…

… Tout comme il ne saisit pas la réponse, ponctuée de sanglots…

- Dis-le, Duo… dis-le moi… je veux que tu me le dises…

Heero pleurait.

Duo ne l'avait jamais entendu pleurer…

Tout lui paru irréel en cet instant…

Un étrange dialogue s'instaura, où chacun murmurait, suppliait l'autre, sans vraiment entendre ce que chacun disait :

- Va-t'en…

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit… pourquoi… je veux l'entendre… dis-le…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi Heero ?

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi Heero… je ne comprends pas… qu'est-ce que tu veux… »_

- Je… je…t'en supplie… dis-le moi…

_"Je ne comprends pas…."_

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Dis-le moi…

- Il… il n'y a rien à dire… va-t-en Heero

- Nooonn !

Le cri déchirant que venait de pousser le japonais retourna le cœur du Duo…

Il sentit les membres de son agresseur se crisper, l'oppressant un peu plus à chaque instant.

Fuir…fut sa première réaction.

Fuir cette confrontation qui devenait de plus en plus douloureuse …

Mais ce corps, pressé contre lui qui quémandait des réponses dont il ne saisissait pas le moindre sens…

… Ce corps qu'il rêvait depuis tant d'années, et qui le retenait fermement…

Comment fuir une drogue dont on est dépendant depuis toujours ?

- Pitié… Heero… pas ça… je…je ne sais pas ce que tu veux… mais arrête…

- … ce que je veux…

Heero resserra encore sa prise sur l'américain…

- Ce …que j'ai toujours voulu…

Sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en rendent compte, le japonais avait collé sa bouche à l'oreille de l'américain, murmurant d'une voix presque inaudible et désespérée…

- Toi...Toi...ça a toujours été toi...

Un mot… un seul… et Duo sentit les larmes enfin couler sur ses joues… il n'avait plus d'autre choix que de les laisser sortir.

Il ne pouvait avoir bien entendu… cela n'avait aucun sens… Pas après tout ce qu'il s'était passé…

Il supplia son tortionnaire :

- Tais-toi… Ne fais pas ça….

- Non…je ne me tairais pas… le silence, c'est ce qui nous a détruit Duo… je ne veux plus me taire… plus jamais… je ne peux plus…

L'américain tenta une fois de plus de se débattre, mais il semblait paralysé, sans force face à son tortionnaire. Sa voix s'étrangla un peu plus…

- …Tais….toi

Mais Heero ne faisait plus cas de ses suppliques.

Il voulait parler, sortir tous ces mots trop longtemps refoulés au plus profond de son cœur…

- Tout ce temps… tout ce temps où j'ai espéré un mot, un geste de ta part… où je ne rêvais que d'une chose… te serrer dans mes bras… t'avouer tout ce que je ressentais pour toi, espérant que tu éprouverais la même chose…

Le natté n'arrivait pas à réaliser les vraies implications de cette conversation… Heero était-il en train de lui dire qu'il l'aimait ?

Comment était-ce possible ?

Non, il devait encore être en train de délirer.

Cette scène n'était pas réelle…

Et pourtant, malgré le malaise qui ne le quittait plus depuis quelques minutes, le décor qui s'offrait à lui paraissait plus que réaliste…

La cafetière, son objectif premier, siégeait encore et toujours fièrement sur le plan de travail de la cuisine…

Et les bras fébriles qui le retenaient, imprimant les spasmes de son propriétaire dans sa taille, ne pouvaient être une illusion. Tout comme cette voix, qui lui transperçait l'âme.

- Tu…tu mens… je l'aurais vu…

- Non, tu n'as rien vu Duo… tu m'as laissé tout seul… tu n'as jamais rien dit… tu es parti.

- Je…

- Je t'aime… je t'aime…Duo… je n'ai jamais aimé que toi… toi, mon meilleur ami… ma raison de vivre… Mais tu étais si inaccessible… toujours entouré… si épanoui… alors que moi… je n'ai jamais su être assez sûr de moi pour t'approcher… j'ai essayé, Duo, je te jure que j'ai essayé… mais le fossé était trop grand… tu … semblais si loin… alors j'ai espéré… j'ai attendu… mais à chaque fois… tu t'éloignais un peu plus… je t'aurais tout donné… je ne vis que pour cela Duo… depuis toujours…

- Heero…

- Je... suis tellement désolé d'être parti sans te l'avoir avoué ce soir là… mais je croyais que tu aimais Trowa… je…

- Trowa… tu as cru que…

- Alors… je t'en supplie… même si c'est trop tard… même si tu me détestes aujourd'hui… dis –le moi… dis moi que tu m'as aimé Duo… rien qu'une fois….

- …

- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes…Ou tue-moi… tue-moi… parce que la vie sans toi… je n'en ai plus la force…

Les dernières paroles d'Heero eurent l'effet d'un électrochoc dans l'esprit de l'américain.

Trouvant d'un seul coup un relent d'énergie, il se défit de l'emprise du japonais, qui s'écroula à ses pieds, répétant inlassablement :

- Tue-moi...tue-moi… c'est tout ce que je mérite… pour tout ce que tu as enduré par ma faute… parce que j'ai été trop lâche… pardon… pardon…

Duo réalisa enfin, en voyant son ami ainsi prostré, la sincérité de sa déclaration…

_« Alors… pendant tout ce temps… toi aussi tu souffrais… tu m'aimais…et je n'ai rien vu…_ Et pourtant, j'aurais du le voir… C_omment en est-on arrivés là… oh mon dieu… »_

Duo rassembla l'ensemble de ses souvenirs… Et tout lui paru limpide… enfin.

Chaque conversation qu'ils avaient eu ensembles depuis son retour de L2… Chaque attention du japonais, qui venant de lui, devait forcément signifier quelque chose… Les révélations de Réléna sur l'enregistrement… le pourquoi de cette haine envers lui… la haine que l'on voue à un rival…

_« j'ai passé mon temps à me lamenter… à nier l'évidence… mais tu m'aimais depuis tout ce temps… et tu me l'as dit des dizaines de fois… avec tes mots à toi…avec ta maladresse… et tu attendais juste que je comprenne… j'aurais du le comprendre… Cette folle a été moins aveugle que moi… »_

Il s'approcha doucement d'Heero, et s'agenouilla devant lui.

Ce dernier, perdu, pleurait doucement… suppliant encore un pardon… sans vraiment y croire encore…

Mais il fut ébranlé par une étreinte inespérée qui l'emprisonna de toute sa douceur.

Duo le serrait tendrement dans ses bras, et le berçait, comme on console un enfant pour l'éveiller d'un cauchemar…

Le métis s'abandonna dans cette étreinte… il n'avait plus aucune force… telle une poupée de chiffon, son corps se laissa entrainé sans réaction… il était vide… à la merci de son bourreau… celui qui ravageait son cœur.

Duo pouvait bien faire de lui ce que bon lui semblait… il le méritait, après tout…

Il sentit les mains de l'américain frôler sa gorge…

Peut-être allait-il enfin le libérer de toute cette culpabilité…

….pour remonter vers son visage, qu'il s'obstinait à garder baissé…

Deux mains qui lui se posèrent sur ses joues ravagées de larmes… pour l'obliger à croiser un regard améthyste inquiet et fiévreux.

- Te tuer… c'est me tuer aussi…Heero… sans toi, je ne suis plus rien.

- Duo…

- Heero… c'est moi qui te demande pardon… comment ai-je pu être si aveugle… pardon… c'est moi le lâche…j'aurais du comprendre… mais j'avais tellement peur… que je me suis voilé la face… je viens juste de réaliser… que tu as essayé de me le dire…et que j'ai toujours feint de ne pas comprendre…. Je suis vraiment trop con…

Heero se jeta au cou du natté désespéramment.

- Duo…

Duo reçut cette étreinte comme une délivrance… il saisit la nuque du japonais pour mieux le serer contre lui, et continua à parler.

- A chaque fois que nous avons étés plus proches, j'ai fui… parce que je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de te perdre en te montrant mes sentiments… alors que tu attendais… que je fasse ce putain de premier pas… combien de fois j'ai fais ça , Heero ? … j'ai fui… alors que tu attendais… que….pardon….

- Je t'aime… ne me laisse pas… je ferais tout ce que tu veux… je t'en supplie… ne me laisse pas…

- Jamais… plus jamais… je t'aime… tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point…

- Dis-le encore… dis-le moi.

- Je t'aime, Heero Yui… je n'ai jamais aimé que toi… depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu… où j'ai vu ton regard alors que je te tirais dessus… mon cœur t'appartient depuis ce jour… depuis, ce jour, je ne vis que pour toi… Heero…

Nul ne sut des deux qui éclata en larmes en premier… ni combien de temps ils restèrent immobiles, à se blottir l'un contre l'autre…

Ce fut tout de même l'américain qui reprit ses esprits le premier, la douleur d'un fourmillement dans les jambes se faisant plus que vivement sentir, d'une position inconfortable trop longtemps soutenue…

Viens… ne restons pas là…

Le japonais se laissa guider vers le lit de la chambre de Duo où il s'enfouit dans les bras qui s'offrait à lui.

Il ne réfléchissait plus… il n'en avait d'ailleurs plus la force… juste l'envie de se perdre et ne plus penser à rien… Rayer de sa mémoire ces dernières heures… juste se blottir contre l'homme qu'il aimait… et tout oublier.

**Fin du flash Back**

A suivre

…bon, voilou... je ne sais pas si vous avez apprécié... mais on a enfin un 1x2 dans cette fic... mais l'histoire ne s'arrete pas là...nos deux amants ne sont pas encore tirés d'affaire. il faut encore que Duo finisse sa mission,entre autres choses... courage, vous aurez la fin de cette fic un jour

à bientôt

mahaud


End file.
